The Truth of Justice
by Miyuri Tora
Summary: She was raised as the daughter of a marine, taught to uphold justice above all else. Protecting the weak and the innocent has always been her life's goal. But when Eustass Kid enters her life, shattering her concept of justice, her entire world is turned upside down. -(Rated M for a reason. Contains lemons. Eustass Kid X OC.)-
1. Chapter 1: When Pirates Attack

Chapter 1: When Pirates Attack

* * *

It was quiet on the island that I had been assigned to. The marine base that I was in charge of was running like a well-oiled machine, just as I liked it. There weren't any complaints from the townspeople, and my men were tending to their duties without any hassle. I was caught up on my paperwork, and I had already overseen the training of the new recruits that had been sent our way. Everything was as it should be. And it was fucking boring. But I wasn't one to complain.

Upholding justice was my duty. And I was very proud of that fact. Protecting the innocent… defending the weak… all of this had been branded into me from a very young age. I supposed that it was a blessing of being born to a father that was so serious about his military responsibilities. And the same responsibilities had been passed along to me. Though mine were a lot less dire, I held them with the same respect that my father had for his. I wore my white coat, emblazoned with the symbol for justice, with pride.

"Captain!" An urgent voiced called. "Captain!"

I turned to see a few of my men running to catch up with me in the hall. "What is it?"

"There are pirates approaching from the southern shore!"

I nodded, immediately ready to step into action. "Dispatch units 4 and 7 to the south shore. Send unit 9 to the town for extra protection. Have units 3 and 5 standing by."

They all saluted and shouted "Yes, captain!" before running off to follow my orders.

Knowing that the marine base would be on high alert, and that it was more than capable of handling everything due to the protocols that I had set in place, I set off for the southern shore. I had faith in my men, and I wanted to see what kind of pirates we were up against. Being stationed on an island in the Grand Line meant that we faced our fair share of pirates, but I always liked to be there, just in case the random, above-the-average crew made it to our shores.

I recognized the jolly roger immediately… a smiling skull with flaming hair, crossbones, a cross of knives, and flames on the sides… This crew had already made a name for themselves… the Kid Pirates. They were known to be violent and murderous, and both the captain and first mate had a bounty. They had just started in the Grand Line and already the captain was worth 60,000,000 beris, simply because of all of the destruction and lives that he had taken along the way… Captain Eustass Kid. The first mate was worth 24,000,000 beris for the same reason… they called him Killer. I couldn't allow them to take any lives here. I had to make this the end of their atrocious pirate career.

"Captain! We're ready when you are!"

I looked down to see my men already in formation. "Prepare cannons for fire."

They loaded them up and aimed them at the Kid Pirate ship. Upon my command, they fired. The cannonballs sailed through the sky, ready to blast the ship to pieces. But just before impact, they stopped in midair, and then were sent flying back at us.

"Evade fire!" I shouted, hoping that my men would be able to dodge in time.

I watched them scatter as the cannonballs cratered into the ground. Only a few were injured. My light blonde hair whipped around my face, and I glared at the pirate ship, wondering how they were able to deflect our attack like that. My eyes met with a fired gaze, blazing with humor… the eyes of Eustass Kid. His hand was lifted from where he had done whatever it was that had sent our cannonballs back at us. I knew that it would be unwise to attack him in that way again.

"Prepare for hand to hand combat." I instructed my men, still glaring at the pirate captain.

His eyes didn't leave mine… even as their ship banked upon the sand and his crew poured out to clash with mine.

"Strength in more than numbers, men! Use your training! Bring them down!" I shouted my orders without even breaking eye contact with the strange captain.

We outnumbered them by far, but they had strange abilities and they were catching my men off guard. It was frustrating, especially since I knew that my men were capable of more. But after hearing my voice, they rallied. They were pushing the Kid Pirates back when Eustass Kid chuckled, lifting his hand again. I watched him carefully, ready to see what exactly his strange power was.

Purple light sparked from his fingertips and he grinned at me. "I'm getting bored with this." Then he addressed his crew. "How about we make it more interesting, boys?!"

They seemed excited by whatever was about to happen. And I soon found out why. With a jerk of the purple sparks, my men's weapons were all pulled away from them, and toward Eustass. They gathered around his right arm to form a giant, metal hand. With a large sweep, he took out nearly all of my men. I drew my sword, leaping into action, but Killer intervened.

Our blades were locked, and the fact that I couldn't see his face was unnerving. With a flourish, I freed my sword from his scythes, dodging a kick, and lashed at his neck. He ducked and came in to slash at my abdomen. I brought my sword down, blocking just in time. Damn, he was fast. I felt someone behind me, and rolled to the side right before getting burned by a blast of fire. I still didn't understand how that guy could breathe fire, but damned if I was gonna be burned by it. I whirled around to slash at him, managing to cut his arm before he countered with his twin swords. And then a fucking trident was coming at me from the side. I leapt back to avoid being pierced by it.

Now that it was three against one, I decided to activate my devil fruit. I knew that it would be a weakness against the magnetizing captain, but it was my best bet against the better part of his crew. Holding my sword in my right hand, I whipped a chain out of the palm of my left.

"Chēn Chēn Wrap!" I yelled, aiming my chains for Killer.

He tried to dodge, but it was no use. My chains wrapped around his body, effectively stopping him in his tracks. I whipped my arm, sending him crashing into his two crewmates. The fire breathing guy quickly recovered and came at me. I was able to fight him off with my sword. But when the trident guy joined back in, one hand was no longer enough. I pulled back on the chains, jerking Killer back towards his crewmates. I wasn't stupid enough to think that the same move would work twice… I was hoping that they would dodge. And they did. And I used the opportunity to use my favorite move.

"Chēn Chēn Strangle!"

My chains wrapped tighter around Killer's body, crushing him nearly completely. I could hear bones breaking, and it was a beautiful sound. I let his limp body drop from my chains, and then set them to work on whipping my next two opponents into submission. I was still aware of the fact that their captain was watching, and I hadn't yet figured out a plan on how to fight him… clearly, metal weapons were out of the question. And since my devil fruit was chains and my only other weapons were a sword and a pistol, I had some serious thinking to do. I was pretty good at fist to fist, but I was certain that he would make good use out of the knife and pistol that he had strapped to his torso. Not to mention his damned devil fruit… I was at a serious disadvantage.

I whipped a chain into the fire breather's throat, stopping him from breathing his flames in my direction. I wrapped another chain around the trident guy's wrist, breaking it as I pulled him to me and stabbed my sword through his gut. Killer had stood back up, shakily, and charged back at me. Damn, these guys were persistent. All of my men had been defeated. I wondered if any of them had managed to call for back up before they had gone and passed out. Part of me hoped that they hadn't… because none of my idiotic men stood a chance against this crew.

* * *

Kid wasn't sure why he was so amused by the marine woman. He watched her as she fought his three strongest crew members, holding her own even though she was outnumbered. Her purple eyes shone with a cold ferocity, sharpened like unforgiving steel. Her muscular body whipped around, dodging attacks and delivering powerful counter blows. Her devil fruit was interesting… her chains thrashing about to administer her lethal strikes. Kid knew that he could use his own devil fruit to overpower her in a second. But he was having too much fun just watching her. She was strong and capable of harming his very own crew in the most gruesome of ways. And he realized something. There was one thing that he was sure of… he would have one hell of a time breaking this woman.

He wanted to erase that cold, steely look from her eyes. He wanted watch as that cool, composed exterior of hers faded away. He wanted to see her on her knees, trembling before him, shaking in terror. He chuckled at the mere thought of it. Kid would keep her alive, if only to see her broken.

* * *

"That's enough, men!" Eustass shouted, grinning as he stepped forward to face me. "It's my turn." His grin darkened, and the way that he said that almost sent a chill down my spine.

I stood up straight, my chains rattling as they retreated to my side. I met his dark gaze, unflinching as I prepared for battle. "Then let's begin."

He chuckled, eyeing my chains. "You know those won't work on me."

With a twitch of my wrist the chains retracted into the palm of my skin. I wasn't an idiot. There was no way that I was going to fight this man with a weapon that he could use against me. That also meant that my sword and pistol were useless. I had been looking for an alternative weapon, but the only things in reach were some splintered planks of wood and a broken bottle… all useless. I would be better off with my own fists. But going up against him unarmed would be… difficult. Though, I realized that there weren't any other options. Without any hesitation, I crouched down and ran for him.

He laughed, seemingly amused by my coming attack. But as soon as I punched him in the gut, he stopped laughing. I leapt back before he could counter, running behind him and aiming a kick for the back of his head. He grunted, and turned to catch my leg in his hand. And I let him. I jerked him toward me, using his grip against him, and punched straight into his ribs. I heard them cracking as he released my ankle, coughing in pain. I grabbed his still outstretched arm and moved to flip him, sending him face first into the dirt. When the purple sparks started forming around him, I jumped back, putting a safe distance between us.

He growled angrily, standing back up to his feet and holding his side. He used his other hand to gather every metal object around him, forming another giant hand. With a shove of his arm, he swatted the monstrous, metal hand at me. I rolled away, only barely managing to dodge the massive attack.

"You won't be landing another hit on me, bitch. And I am gonna make you pay for the ones you managed to get in." He threatened lividly, his amber eyes burning.

I stood my ground, ready for whatever was coming.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with Failure

Chapter 2: Dealing with Failure

* * *

The fight against Eustass was brutal. His attacks were so huge that I found myself with a decent amount of injuries, since I wasn't always able to dodge in time. And blocking was out of the question. His metal arm and the other shit that he used were just too intense. If I were totally honest, then I would admit that I wasn't sure how much longer I would last. But I had to keep fighting. I had to protect this island.

I could tell that Eustass was starting to get frustrated… in spite of the fact that I didn't have a weapon and he was at an obvious advantage, I was still managing to evade him and hold my own in the fight. And it infuriated him.

"Just give it the fuck up already!" He shouted at me, swinging the large, metal arm at me once again.

I leapt away, but the hit managed to send me to the ground. I landed on my shoulder very painfully before I rolled back into a standing position. "I won't give up." I answered him calmly, wiping some blood from the corner of my mouth.

He growled in irritation. "Do you really wanna die here, bitch?!"

I set my eyes into a firm glare. "I am willing to die in order to uphold justice."

He actually laughed at my reply. "That's really fucking stupid." He spat onto the ground, glaring back at me with an amused grin on his face. "You wear that symbol on your back like it means something… But I've got some news for you. Your idea of justice is a fucking lie."

I held my head high, knowing that he was just another pirate complaining about how unfair the world was. "The symbol on my back is the reason that I fight. And I will keep fighting you in order to save this island and protect the innocent people here."

He was cackling so hard that he nearly doubled over. "Wow, you're so fucking stupid! Don't you get it?! The Government that you fight for is nothing more than a bunch of snobby bitches that don't give a fuck about anything but themselves. And they've got you suckered into thinking that you're protecting the innocent?!"

I bristled at his words, my fingers twitching at my sides. "And what makes you so much better, Eustass Kid?! What makes you think that you can take whatever you want and kill whoever you please and that it's okay?! You're despicable."

He shrugged. "I never said that it was okay… but at least I ain't lying about what I am." And then he grinned maniacally, his amber eyes set on my purple gaze. "And I'm about to show you just how despicable I am."

He gathered metal from across the island, pulling it onto his other arm. And then he slapped the giant hands together, aiming to crush me in between them. I couldn't duck below them, so my only choice was to jump up. But my legs were caught by the hands, and he used them to grab me and slam me onto the ground. I lost my breath, and I hit my head so hard that I could already feel my consciousness slipping away. The last thing that I saw was Eustass coming to stand over me, a dark and triumphant grin on his face.

* * *

When I came to, I was on the deck of a strange ship… the Kid Pirates' ship. I realized with displeasure that my hands had been restrained behind me, cuffed in sea stone. Dammit. Why the hell was I even here? I had never told him my name… so it wasn't like he was trying to hold me for ransom or anything. He had already defeated me and probably ransacked my island… maybe even going so far as to destroy my marine base… so what more did he want with me? I tried to sit up, but my body was weak and still injured from the fight. And then I heard him chuckle.

"You're finally awake." Eustass came into my view, still wearing his vicious grin. "I wanted you to see something." He reached down and tangled his hand in my short, blonde hair, using it to pull me up onto my knees.

I glared at him, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me wince in pain. "And what is it?" I questioned, my voice steady and calm.

He laughed, turning my head to face the island… my island. "Check it out, bitch."

My eyes widened in horror. The entire island was up in flames, filling the sky with black smoke. He had completely destroyed it… I was certain that there were no survivors. And I was crushed by the guilt that came with failure. They were all dead because I had failed them. The island was burning because I wasn't strong enough to defend it.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" He laughed again, his fingers tightening their grip in my hair. "I lit it up… just for you."

I felt nauseous. I wanted nothing more than to kill this horrible pirate captain… how could he do something so horrendous?! "You're a monster." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." He leaned down so that he could whisper into my ear. "I'm a fucking nightmare, bitch." He slammed my head down into the deck of the ship, sending sharp pains through my body. "And now, you're my fucking pet. So get used to it."

"I will kill you, Eustass…" I glared up at him as best as I could, since he was still holding my head down. "This, I swear."

He just laughed, amused by my proclamation. "Damn. I'm gonna have so much fun with you…"

* * *

I had been thrown into a cell, my hands still cuffed behind me. I was sitting in the corner of the bare room, my head leaned onto my knees. I couldn't believe that I had failed so drastically… but I wasn't about to give in, yet. I wasn't sure why he had kept me alive. It was probably just because he found some sort of sick, twisted joy in torturing me… but either way, I was going to make use of it. I would wait for the opportunity to strike, and then I would kill the bastard that had destroyed the island that I was supposed to protect. The world would be better off without him.

I looked up when the door creaked open, my purple eyes meeting a dark, amber gaze.

He grinned at me, coming closer to crouch in front of me. "Hey, bitch."

I glared at him, wishing that looks could kill.

He just laughed. "Damn, I'm gonna enjoy wiping that look outta your eyes." He reached forward and grabbed my jaw, holding it roughly as he leaned in close. "I've still got some payback to give ya… I mean, I can't let you get away with hitting me the way that you did."

Continuing to glare, I managed to lift my leg and kick him in his crotch, landing a solid hit on his family jewels. "Go ahead and try."

He grunted, not even letting go of my jaw as he lowered his head to breathe through the pain. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch."

I couldn't even react when he grabbed my throat and pulled me up off of the ground. He slammed my back against the wall, pinning my body with his. I struggled in vain, unable to fight him off because of the damn sea stone. My hands were useless, chained behind my back. And my legs were effectively pinned by his.

He growled, leaning in and actually pressing his forehead against mine. "You're gonna regret acting so tough when all of this is over." His hand moved away from my throat and tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck, yanking it ruthlessly.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the pain. "As if I would go through the trouble of putting on an act for you."

He chuckled, somehow finding humor in the situation. "Oh, I am gonna make you scream…"

His free hand ran over my neck, down my chest, and settled on my waist. With a wicked smile, he pressed his hand into my side, slowly cracking my ribs. I clenched my teeth. And even though I could feel my ribs giving way… hear them snapping as the pain shot through me… I didn't make a sound. I swallowed it down, forcing myself to remain quiet.

"Do you find it fun… to torture someone that can't fight back?" I spat out, barely managing to form the words.

He chuckled, burying his face in my neck. "What will be fun for me… is breaking you."

And then he sent me to the floor again, twisting my arm as he shoved me face down onto the rough, wooden planks. With a laugh, he kicked me in the side, sending me into the far wall. I rolled over, coughing up a bit of blood. But before I had even caught my breath, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up onto my knees.

"How does it feel, bitch?" He asked humorously.

I spat my blood onto his boots, still glaring as I answered. "Fucking fantastic."

He grinned, pushing my head down so that I couldn't look him in the eye. "Just why are you still fighting?"

"I told you…" I grumbled through my panting breaths. "I fight for justice."

His boot came up to kick me in the mouth, but I managed to pull out of his grasp and dodge, falling to the ground immediately after. "You're a fucking pain in my ass, bitch…" He grunted out, his boot slamming down on my back. "I'm just gonna have to make you see the truth."

A kick to my head had me blacking out again.

* * *

When I came to this time, the masked crewmember was watching me from the other side of the bars… Killer. I eyed him skeptically, still uncomfortable with how his mask covered his face. With a great effort, I managed to sit up and lean against the wall, facing him. My torso was aching and sharp with pain, but I ignored it. I also had a throbbing headache, and that was harder to ignore. Killer watched me until I had settled. And then he spoke.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was softer than I thought a ruthless pirate's should be.

I sighed. To be perfectly honest, the thought of food hadn't even crossed my mind… even though I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had last eaten. So I shrugged at him. "I wouldn't turn down food."

"You also need medical attention." He tilted his head to the side, probably eyeing my many wounds.

I nodded. "If only I hadn't been taken prisoner by pirates…"

He chuckled at my dry humor. "Come on. I'll take you to the medical room… and then we can get some food for you."

I was still wary of the strange, masked man… but it wasn't like I had many options. And getting out of this cell for food and medical treatment seemed favorable. So I shakily stood to my feet as he opened the barred door. He led me through various halls before we came to a small room that was stocked with medical supplies. It seemed like they didn't have an appointed doctor… So Killer removed one of my cuffs so that I could rifle through the cabinets until I found the items that I needed. With reluctance, I removed my white coat, laying it over a chair so that the symbol for justice was still visible. My ribs were crying out in agony, and they needed to be properly bandaged… not to mention the many other, various wounds that I had. But my fractured ribs were my main concern. I glanced at Killer to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame… and he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular…

With a sigh, I turned my back to him, removing my shirt so that I could treat my wounds. I ashamedly winced a few times since I was trying to bandage myself… and admittedly it hurt to move… I had treated everything and now I was trying to wrap my torso… and it was proving to be difficult. After cringing again, I felt someone coming up behind me. I tensed immediately, still wary of my environment.

"Do you need help with that?" Killer's voice sounded from somewhere close.

I tried not to groan in resentment. "Yes… if you don't mind."

He came closer then and took the bandages from me, gently wrapping them around my injured ribs. I was very aware that he had a full view of my breasts now, but I couldn't be sure if he was actually looking or not. Damn, that mask was unnerving. He finished quickly, making sure that I was wrapped tightly enough to hold my recovering bones in place. And then he handed me my shirt.

"Thank you." I mumbled, pulling it over my head.

He nodded at me. "You're welcome."

I grabbed my coat and pulled it on as he led me back out of the room.

* * *

 **How do you think it will go when Killer takes her to the kitchen for food?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, I'm glad that you love it! lol. Thank you for reviewing :D**

 **readergrl0, I figured that since Kid is so tough that he needed a tough OC, lol. And yeah, I wanted her to knock him around a little bit because I thought it would be funny to imagine him all pissed off about it… hehehe… thank you for reviewing! :D**

 **zorolover20, thank you! And you'll find out eventually ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, she totally is, lol. And I imagine that he was totally pissed, haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Satoberi, well now you know! Hope you enjoyed the fight :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Know Your Enemy

**5 points to** **Jujub2001,** **ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Know Your Enemy

* * *

Killer took me to the kitchen where a buffet of food was laid out. "Help yourself." He said as he handed me a plate.

I was rather skeptical as to why he was being so friendly. I watched him start to fill a plate of his own, and then just shrugged it off before making my own plate. After all, if I was going to survive long enough to kill Eustass Kid, then I needed to eat. When we were finished gathering our food, he led me into the galley to sit down. And I didn't miss the fact that he kept his mask on, only lifting it enough to eat. After a few moments, other members of the crew joined us.

"Hey there!" The one that could breathe fire called out as he sat across from me.

The trident guy sat next to him, nodding at his crewmates before eating. There were other various men as well… but they all were of little significance, seeing as they had barely even caught my eye on the battlefield. If their fighting skills weren't worth noticing, then they certainly weren't worth me paying any attention to now. And compared to the three crewmembers that had drawn my attention, mostly due to their fighting skills and the fact that I had fought them for myself, the others were simply unimpressive.

Now that I got a closer look at the men that I had battled, I mentally noted how strange their appearances were… Fire-breather had strange scarring over his face and he wore a leather corset looking thing. His hair was wild and shaggy looking, the color that a corpse might have… even his skin was corpse colored. And he had strange tattoos around his neck and down his arms. Trident-guy also had strange clothes… he wore a wired mesh looking halter top thing with black leather shorts. And he had a long, hooded cloak that he kept over his head and around his shoulders. Killer was probably the most normal looking of the three, since the strangest thing about him was his mask-helmet-thing. He also had wild hair that was insanely long… and blonde. But his clothes were mostly normal… a long sleeved shirt with jeans.

And of course Eustass was anything but normal. I could picture him vividly… his flaming red hair, held up by goggles… shining amber eyes… dark lips… and of course his strange colored pants with the goofy pattern… with the fur coat… and his muscular chest was left bare, aside from the pistol and knife strapped to his torso… in my opinion, he was the strangest of them all.

"Man, that was one hell of a beating that you gave us the other day…" Fire-breather spoke around a mouth full of food. "You're a tough chick."

"I'd say she is…" Trident-guy agreed. "After all, she survived against our captain."

Pft. Surely they knew that their captain could have killed me by now…

"I'm Heat, by the way." Fire-breather introduced himself.

"And I'm Wire." Trident-guy also told me his name.

I decided that it would be better if they didn't know my full name… "I'm Rinku."

"Nice to meet ya, Rinku." Heat grinned across the table at me.

And then Eustass walked into the room. "What the hell is going on here?!" He set his amber eyes on Killer, glaring at him. "When I told you to feed her I didn't mean to walk her around the damn ship!"

Killer shrugged beside me. "Should have been more specific, then…"

"Aw, come on, captain!" Heat turned to face him. "She's not so bad."

Wire nodded along. "Maybe we can keep her… she'd be a great asset to the crew."

I nearly choked on my food. I wasn't a damn pirate! I was a marine!

Eustass actually laughed, his gaze landing on me. "Hear that, bitch? My crew seems to like you…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I heard… I'm sitting right here."

He immediately started scowling at me. "Dammit, bitch… you're gonna make me hurt you again."

I smirked at him. "Your hits are like mosquito bites."

He growled, charging forward to close the distance between us. And I stood up to meet him. I caught his fist, and in one fluid moment, I slapped on the sea stone cuff that Killer had taken off of my left wrist. So now Eustass was also bound in sea stone… and our arms were chained together. I used the leverage to jerk him forward and held up the knife that I had snuck out of the kitchen. I managed to stab him in his shoulder before Killer grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Dammit!" Eustass roared. "You fucking bitch!" He was boiling with rage.

Killer pulled me as far as he could away from the angry captain, considering that we were chained together by sea stone. Eustass reached out and tried to grab me by the throat, but I blocked so he only got my wrist instead. He jerked me back to him, bringing Killer with me, and punched me so hard in the gut that Killer had to help hold me up. I was coughing for air, wheezing through the pain, when Eustass aimed another punch for my face. But Killer ducked down, taking me with him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered why Killer was helping me… but Eustass' boot flying toward my head distracted me. Again, Killer helped me dodge.

"Captain! Don't you want to keep her alive?!" Killer yelled, trying to get the raging pirate's attention.

Eustass set his enraged glare on Killer. "Right now I wanna fucking kill her!"

Killer sighed. "Just let me unlock the sea stone so that you can go cool off. I'll take care of her."

Eustass gave everyone in the room another glare before nodding his agreement. And as soon as Killer had unlocked the cuff from him, he backhanded me. Or, he tried to. I was able to block so that he only hit my arm… but the force of the blow still sent me crashing to the floor. He stalked away, slamming the door behind him.

Killer helped me to my feet, being mindful not to injure me further. "That was really stupid of you."

Heat laughed. "I think it was fucking awesome. Like, seriously! How big are your balls?!"

Wire just rolled his eyes, refusing to comment.

I sighed, the effort of breathing sparking pain through me. "It was nice meeting all of you." I managed to pull my pink lips up into a smirk. "We should do this again sometime."

* * *

"It would be best if you didn't antagonize Kid." Killer lectured me as he led me back through the ship.

I sighed. "You do realize that we're enemies don't you?"

He stopped, turning to face me directly. "We don't have to be." And even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was sincere.

"I'm a marine. You're a pirate. By definition, we're enemies." I argued back simply, stating the obvious.

"Well some things aren't always so black and white." He said smoothly as he pulled me to start following him again.

Instead of taking me to the cell, he took me to a small bedroom. I looked around curiously, wondering what the deal was. The walls were bare and there wasn't anything in the room except for a dresser with a mirror attached and a twin sized bed. "Whose room is this?"

"Yours." He shrugged from the doorway, pushing me further inside. "At least for now."

I blinked, trying to register the information.

"The washroom is down the hall. And my room is across from yours." He leaned in, and I imagined that his eyes were narrowed. "So don't try anything stupid."

I nodded dumbly, watching as he turned around and disappeared into the room across the hall.

* * *

After investigating the room and confirming that it was indeed empty, I wandered into the washroom. I needed a shower, but I would not be able to redo the bandages on my own… I weighed my options, and decided to just take the shower. I managed to get rid of the grime of battle through vigorous scrubbing, which was difficult since it was still rather hard to move. But the hot water felt nice. When I was finished, I ran my fingers through my short hair, so blonde that it was almost white, and dried off. I wasn't crazy about the idea of putting my worn clothes back on… but I didn't have much of a choice. Except there was a knock at the door… I eyed it skeptically, pulling my towel tightly around me before answering it. Killer was standing on the other side with fresh bandages and a bundle of clean clothes.

I tilted my head at him. "Are you some sort of psychic?"

He shook his head, chuckling at me. "No. I just use my common sense."

I laughed and stepped back so that he could come into the washroom.

He set everything down onto the counter before turning toward me, bandages in hand. "This time, try not to get kicked around again."

I gave him a mild glare as I lowered the towel so that he could wrap my torso. When he was finished, I examined the clothes that he had brought in.

"You're the only woman on board, so I'm afraid that you'll have to settle for some of my things." He explained as I eyed the long sleeved, button up shirt.

"Thank you, Killer." I smiled at him before pulling on the shirt.

I had a borrowed pair of shorts to go with it, though they were longer on me, falling to my mid-calves. He had given me a belt to help hold them up, since my waist was considerably smaller than his. I pulled my boots back on and gathered my things.

"I can have your clothes washed." He commented.

I pursed my lips. "I don't wanna push any boundaries here."

"Don't be ridiculous." I could have sworn he rolled his eyes. But of course, I couldn't be sure. "Laundry isn't going to piss Kid off. Your attitude will."

I laughed. "Okay, fine."

I let him take my clothes… everything except for the white coat. That was my pride. And I couldn't bear to let it out of my sight.

* * *

Kid sat in his room, unable to sleep. That bitch was getting to him. And it pissed him off more than he would like to admit. She was stubborn. And after beating her, setting her precious island ablaze, taking her captive, and beating her again… she still stayed set on her stupid ideals of "justice" and all of that other shit. She just wouldn't give up. She had the nerve to keep fighting.

Though… she had been friendly with his crew… right before she had fucking stabbed him. Just what the fuck was up with that? This woman was driving him crazy. What was her angle, anyway? If she hated him so much, why was she acting so casual with his crew? She had bloody fought them too, for crying out fucking loud. And yet she wasn't trying to stab any of them. Damn woman…

Kid swore, she must have nerves of steel. For her to be able to withstand his beatings without so much as a whimper… and then to keep on attacking knowing that he could kill her so easily… Fuck! What the hell was her fucking deal?! Kid had wanted to see her trembling in fear… but no matter what he did, she just kept fighting. And he would bite off his own tongue before he admitted how much he admired that in her.

The way her stupid purple eyes stayed hard and glaring… and her firm body, lean and muscled… He even liked the way that her short, white-blonde hair framed her sun-kissed skin. But the way that her stupid, full, pink lips stayed in that flat line… refusing to scream or show any sign of pain… She was infuriating. And the bitch had actually been smiling when he had found her in the galley earlier. Fucking bitch. He'd see her trembling for him soon enough… one way or another.

* * *

 **What do you think Kid will do when he finds out that Rinku isn't in the cell?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, yeah, they were definitely at each other's necks… or something… lol. Thank you!**

 **WolfChild23, yeah she's the type to fight back ;) And thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, yay! I'm excited, too! Lol. And yep. You nailed it. :)**

 **zorolover20, thanks! Kid is really fun to write :D And yes, there will be ;)**

 **Satoberi, awww, thank you! Lol. Yeah, I thought that he'd make a good friend for her :) And yeah, she did end up meeting everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strength and Weakness

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, zorolover20, P.S. Ellie, Jujub2001, readergrl0, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strength and Weakness

* * *

Sleeping in a bed again was nice… even if I was being held captive on a pirate ship. I had been sleeping quite well, until a voice broke me out of my slumber.

"Where the hell is she?!" Eustass yelled from somewhere on the ship. His voice was accompanied by some various crashing.

I groaned, burying myself beneath the blankets to try and drown him out.

"Get out here, you bitch!" His voice was closer now.

Realizing that he wasn't going to relent, I reluctantly crawled out of the bed and over to the door. I opened it to see Eustass at the end of the hall, kicking doors open and shouting obscenities. He noticed me within seconds, and his amber gaze locked on as he turned to face me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, fists clenching at his sides.

I sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "I _was_ sleeping… until the most obnoxious voice woke me up."

He growled, taking a few steps forward.

"Why are you even awake at this inhumane hour?" I questioned him.

"I was looking for you, bitch!" His gaze raked over me, looking me up and down.

I had gone to sleep wearing only the shirt that Killer had let me borrow. Which, it went down to my mid-thighs, but a large portion of my legs was still exposed. "Well here I am."

"Killer!" He shouted suddenly, his voice all angry again.

Killer immediately appeared in his doorway, just across from me. "What is it, captain?"

"What the hell is she doing in here?! And why the fuck is she wearing your clothes?!" Eustass stalked forward so that he was standing even closer. He turned his fuming eyes back onto me. "Did you fuck him?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes… mask wearing pirates are so my thing." And then I turned my purple eyes into a sharp glare. "Could you _be_ any more clueless?"

Killer decided to intervene before Eustass could retaliate. "I thought she would be more comfortable in one of the extra rooms."

Eustass seemed flabbergasted by the idea. "Like I give a fuck how comfortable she is!"

"If you're so upset about it, then I can take her back to the cell." Killer remained calm, probably used to his captain's outbursts.

Eustass just growled, turning his glare to the floor. Then, without any warning or without even looking up, he slung out his arm and grabbed me by the throat. I grabbed at his wrist, trying to loosen his grip. But he just lifted me off of the ground and walked me back into my temporary room. The door was slammed behind him before he pushed me down onto the bed, his fingers still clutched around my neck. He crawled on top of me, using his weight to pin down my body. He grabbed the loose sea stone cuff that was still attached to me, since Killer had never bothered to put it back onto my wrist, and clasped it to the headboard, chaining me to the bed and forcing my right arm above my head, effectively restraining it. Then he grabbed my left wrist and held it down against the mattress, pinning it above my head with the other one. Of course I tried to fight him off, but I was weakened and injured, so I didn't do much good. And he was a rather large man… so he was able to hold my body down easily with his.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out through gritted teeth, finding it hard to speak through the firm grasp that he still had on my throat.

He chuckled, leaning down so that his face was in mine. "Are you scared yet, bitch?"

So he was trying to frighten me… "No." I wasn't about to give in to his scare tactics.

And then his hand traveled down from my neck… he squeezed my breast as he passed it… then ran his hand down past my waist… until it finally landed on the bare skin of my thigh. "Are you sure that you're not just a little bit nervous?" He whispered darkly.

I clenched my jaw, swallowing down the strange sensations that were starting to surface. No one had ever dared to touch me this way… at least not without my permission. His large hand was warm on my thigh… and it was very distracting. And he had the nerve to fucking grope me! And it had taken all of my willpower to keep from arching into that touch. Fucking bastard… I glared up at him defiantly, wishing that he would just die already.

His dark lips stretched into an amused grin. "What is it, bitch? Nothing to say now?"

I wasn't going to play his game. I realized that there was no way out of this situation. "Just get this fucking over with."

He laughed, pushing his lips to mine. I kept my mouth tight and closed as he kissed me, but that didn't seem to bother him. I felt his tongue lick across my lips before trailing down my jaw and to my neck. I forced myself to remain still. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. But when his hand started moving up my leg I couldn't help but tense. His fingers stopped just at the top of my leg, and I would never admit how anxious it made me feel… knowing that he was so close to my core. His tongue trailed up to my ear and I could feel his hot breath fanning over my skin.

"I'm not gonna rape you, bitch…" He whispered into my ear. "Eventually you'll come crawling my way… begging me to fuck you."

I snorted. "Not even in your dreams."

"Hmph." He huffed into my skin. "We'll see." He bit down into my neck, his fingers digging into my hip... and then he got up. And he walked out of the room, laughing the whole way.

I took a deep breath, trying to regain some composure. My heart was thudding in my chest, sending my blood rushing. I could hear my pulse in my ears. And now that he was gone… I was trying to catch my breath. He had left my right arm chained to the headboard, so I got as comfortable as I could in the bed, trying to remain calm. I was used to fighting, so I could handle his angry outbursts when they came to violence. But I was also a marine captain… so I was used to being in charge. Having no control over my situation was nerve-wracking. And the way that I had felt when he was touching me that way… when his lips were pressed to my skin… when his warm tongue ran over my flesh… and his intrusive fingers clutched onto my bare leg and hip… all while I was retrained and couldn't move… I had never felt so weak. And I had never been so agitated.

The way that this horrible pirate could crawl underneath my skin… and make me feel this way… I wasn't sure how I was going to handle him anymore. He had to die. And that's all there was to it.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was a lot more peaceful… just a soft knocking on the door. I tried to sit up, but my arm was so damn sore from being chained to the headboard all night.

"Come in." I called, since I couldn't exactly get up to open the door.

Killer walked in quietly, looking around the room before facing me. "I told you not to antagonize him."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

With a sigh, he stepped closer to me and undid the cuff that was locked to the headboard, once again leaving it loose so that it was dangling from my still-cuffed right arm.

I rolled my shoulder, trying to ease the soreness that had built up overnight. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Put some more clothes on… and I'll take you to get some food."

With a huff, I slipped into the shorts that were much too big for me, tightening the belt so that they wouldn't fall off. I was also sure to pull on my white marine coat. I was feeling much better today… which meant that my fractured ribs were finally healing. As long as I didn't get punched again, they would heal just fine.

Killer took me to the kitchen, and we made our plates just as we had the day before. Heat and Wire were already at the table. Heat smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Rinku!" He grinned through a mouthful of food. "You gonna put on another show for us today?"

"No." Killer interceded before I even had a chance to answer.

I actually laughed. "It would seem that Killer is keeping me on a short leash today."

"That's too bad." Heat chuckled. "Watching you go all balls-out deadly is pretty fucking awesome."

Wire rolled his eyes. "You do realize that she attacked our captain?"

"She kicked the shit out of us, too." Heat shrugged, speaking casually. "And besides, a little beat down here and there isn't a bad thing…"

Wire snorted. "Just remember that when captain is kicking your ass for thinking it's cool to see him stabbed."

"It _was_ cool." Heat argued, not a care in the world.

I laughed again, unable to help myself. "Well I'd be happy to do it again."

"You're not doing it again." Killer lectured sternly.

I wanted to point out that I was still their enemy, but they didn't really seem to care about that. So I just smiled along with them. I wondered vaguely what my father would have to say if he could see me now, conversing and smiling with pirates. He'd be upset at my failure. And he'd probably be furious at how I was acting now. I sighed to myself, wondering how I would ever get back onto his good side. He was impossible to please. My achievements weren't anything to be proud of, because they were expected of me. In fact, any time I achieved anything, instead of congratulating me, he would always lecture me on how I could have done better. I didn't even want to think about all of the faults that he would find in my performance in this current situation. And he would be right… because of my own weakness, an entire island had been destroyed. And here I was, having breakfast with the pirates that had obliterated it. I was a disgrace.

"What are you glaring at the table for?" Heat questioned, getting into my personal space.

I shook my head to clear it, looking back up at the pirates around me. "No reason." I answered carefully, wondering why he had even bothered to ask the question.

"You're upset about something." Wire commented, also watching me.

I lifted a brow. Was I that easy to read? And then I snorted. I just couldn't help it. "Well wouldn't you be upset if you had failed to protect something that you cared about?"

Killer's masked face was set dead on me, and I could feel his gaze through it. "That island meant that much to you?"

I tried not to glare at him. "It was my duty to protect it… to uphold justice in a world where the innocent are preyed on by the corrupt just because they're not strong enough to defend themselves. It was my job to defend them. And I failed."

Heat actually laughed, making me bristle in frustration. "You put up one hell of a fight, though."

"He's right." Wire agreed. "If it weren't for our captain… we wouldn't have been able to beat you."

"That doesn't change anything." I said firmly. "The fact remains that I failed. And now an entire island has been destroyed because of me."

"It wasn't because of you." Killer's voice was sharper than usual. "The people on that island had the opportunity to fight for themselves. And _they_ failed. They weren't your responsibility. They failed themselves. You didn't fail them."

I shook my head, disagreeing completely. "They _were_ my responsibility. As a marine captain it is my duty to uphold justice. I was stationed there to keep them safe."

"Oh, just _stop_ with your self-righteous _bull shit_!" A loud voice bellowed from the doorway.

I looked up to see Eustass glaring across the room at me. "Just because you're a villainous monster that is perfectly content to mutilate everything around doesn't mean that my morals and responsibilities are bull shit."

He rolled his eyes at me, stalking over to the table and glaring down at me. "Morals are just a weak ass defense mechanism for dipshits that are too useless to fight for themselves."

"Morals are what keep the world from spinning into chaos, you dumbass." I stood up so that I could match his glare.

He still towered over me, of course, but I wasn't at all intimidated. "Oh and next you'll be telling me that _justice_ is what keeps all of our faces from melting off or some ridiculous shit." He stepped closer, his face now right in mine. "Your fucking sense of justice is nothing more than a deluded lie."

"Of course a fucking _pirate_ would think that justice is inconvenient… but by its very definition, it's right!" I yelled back into his face, not at all perturbed by his close proximity.

"I never said that it wasn't right, I just said that your sense of it is wrong!" He yelled right back, getting red in the face.

That statement caught me off guard. He believed in justice? But… what did he think of it? I pulled back, watching his enraged expression carefully. "Then… what is _your_ sense of justice?"

He scoffed, a grin spreading across his dark lips. "Justice is where the strong beat the weak. Where everyone has a right to fight for themselves… and whether they live or die is up to the winner. The winner is right. And they decide what to do with the loser. That's justice." He genuinely seemed to believe in what he was saying… and that was truly frightening.

I had lost to him… and according to his sense of justice he was in charge of me now. But just because he believed it was right, didn't make it so. "You're wrong." I spoke defiantly, glaring at him with hardened purple eyes. "Justice is defending the weak and protecting the innocent… not taking advantage of them just because you can."

He laughed, the sound reverberating through the room. "Is that what they told you that you were doing in the fucking marines?!" His head tilted back as his laughs ripped out of his gut and through his throat. "I got news for you, bitch." He stopped to grin his dark grin at me, amber eyes burning with amusement. "They fucking lied to you."

I didn't waver. I kept glaring at him, fists clenched at my sides in annoyance at his attitude. "And what would you know about being a marine? Of course you'd have no idea about the pride and the duty and the responsibility that it takes to protect the lives of others. You're too busy being a fucking heinous _pirate_ to give a fuck about anything but your own damn inhumanity."

He growled from deep in his chest. And then he lurched forward. But I leapt to the side. Killer was fast enough to get out of the way, but I had to jump over Heat and Wire. Weird… I had nearly forgotten that they were there. Eustass was like a blazing hurricane that absorbed all of my attention, distracting me from everything and everyone else around. He came barreling through Heat and Wire, knocking them over as he rushed toward me. I used the wall as a kick off and jumped back toward him, catching him off guard. He braced for the impact, but not fast enough. I ended up punching him right in the jaw before flipping over him again, landing behind him before I crouched down to sweep his legs out from under him. He landed with a heavy thud. But before I could leap away, he rolled onto his stomach and grabbed my ankle. I tried to kick him off of me, but he dragged me back, pinning me down underneath him.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared angrily, amber eyes shining with dark intent.

I squirmed beneath his hold, my adrenaline fading as the sea stone sapped my strength.

"Stop fighting!" He yelled, grabbing my wrists and placing his knee on my gut in a better effort to hold me still.

I glared up at him, wishing that looks could kill. "I'll stop fighting when you're dead."

For an instant his expression darkened to a dangerous level. But then a wicked smirk lifted his dark lips. "Get out." He grumbled the order, not even looking up at his crew as they left the room.

Killer lingered in the doorway, his masked face looking over his shoulder at me. I wondered if he would say something, but instead he just sighed, shaking his head and slumping his shoulders as he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving me alone with the malicious pirate captain.

* * *

 **What do you think that Kid will do to her now?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, he certainly did get angry, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **zorolover20, thank you! And yep, he was, lol.**

 **P.S. Ellie, haha! Thank you! Well, now you know! ;D**

 **Jujub2001, yay for wifi! Lol. I'm happy for you. I hate it when my wifi is acting up. And that's just when it goes out because of the weather. Thank you for all of the lovely words of compliment! :D I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **readergrl0, he totally was! And yeah, I think that Killer is a good balance for Kid. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Satoberi, yep, she's a fighter :) But so is Kid… so it makes for some clashing. Lol.**

 **yuki dreyar, I usually update about once a week :) Or, at least I try to… lol.**


	5. Chapter 5: Satisfying Resistance

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, and zorolover20!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Satisfying Resistance

* * *

Eustass was staring down at me… his dark lips stretched into an alarming grin… amber eyes fierce and intense. His body was heavy on top of mine… legs pinning mine down and his knee threatening to crush my gut… hands wrapped around my wrists and holding them down to the floor. He was careful not to touch the sea stone that bound me, obviously not wanting to weaken himself the way that I was weakened. I hated not being able to fight back. And I hated this fucking pirate.

He chuckled, his breath fanning over my face as he leaned down closer to me. "I don't understand you, bitch…" He grumbled lowly, leaning his forehead against mine.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. And I didn't have the chance to find out. His rough, dark lips smashed against mine, and I gasped in surprise. He pulled both of my wrists above my head, gathering them into one hand. His other hand grabbed my jaw, and he pried it open as he whispered threateningly.

"If you bite me, then I will break your fucking jaw."

Then his tongue filled my mouth. His fingers kept their bruising grip on my jaw as his hot tongue swept around every portion of my mouth. I tried to ignore how flushed and violated I felt. I considered biting him anyway, but I knew that he would follow through with his threat… and a broken jaw was not something that I wanted to add to my list of injuries. And besides that… it wasn't really all that bad. His mouth on mine wasn't the worst thing that he had done to me… What. The. Fuck. Was I thinking?! Had I lost my fucking mind?! This pirate was fucking shoving his tongue down my throat and I wasn't hating it?! What the hell?!

He pulled away, smirking down at me with a satisfied look on his face. I was panting heavily, feeling light headed and weaker than ever. I glared up at him, but the effort was weakened by the circumstances. After all, I couldn't exactly appear all that deadly when I was hot and bothered from being assaulted. His eyes stayed locked on mine as his hand traveled down from my jaw… fingers grazing the skin of my neck… then pulling at the shirt that I had borrowed from Killer… the buttons clattered onto the floor as he ripped it open. He grinned, looking down at my exposed chest before burying his face into my neck. He bit down into my skin as he grabbed onto my breast, his thumb rubbing roughly over my nipple. I clenched my teeth, taking in a deep breath and forcing myself to stay completely still. But when his knee scraped down my body, rubbing over my sensitive areas as he pushed it in between my legs, my back arched… I told myself that it was to get away from him, but the movement didn't quite add up. He chuckled, nibbling his way down to my other breast. I knew that it was coming, but I couldn't keep the sound from escaping my clenched teeth when he bit down on my other nipple. It wasn't quite a moan… it was more like a pathetic whine held back in my throat.

I was angry. I was so fucking angry that I wanted to scream my outrage as I bled this horrible pirate dry. How dare he… how dare he fucking touch me this way? I had never consented. I had never given him any sort of permission to use my body like this. And yet he was… because he was stronger. And because I was too weak to stop him. Damn him to the deepest, darkest, and hottest hell…

My entire body tensed when his hand traveled even lower. His fingers brushed over the bandages on my torso, trailing over my toned stomach before stopping at the waistband of my borrowed shorts. He lifted his head to look down at me, a menacing grin on his face. He wanted a reaction… but there was no way in hell that I would give him one. I knew that protesting would do me no good. It would just give him the satisfaction of taking further advantage me. And I wasn't going to give him that. So I just glared up at him, daring him to go ahead and do whatever he had planned. I didn't care. I could survive it. I could survive anything if it meant living another day with an opportunity to kill him.

He laughed through his grin as he began to undo the belt and the shorts. They were so big on me that it wasn't hard to push them down once he was finished. And I wasn't wearing any fucking underwear… so he had easy access. I was so tense that I was shaking, my muscles so tight that I no longer had any control over them. His fingers swept over my entrance, and I couldn't keep myself from jerking at the touch.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and looked over them. "Fuck, you're wet…" He said in amusement before licking his fingers.

What the hell? Dammit. Now my own body was betraying me. Why the hell was I wet?! How the hell _could_ I be wet in a situation like this?! Stupid, fucking body…

"Are you ready to beg for it yet?" He grumbled happily, his face coming close to mine.

I set my jaw, glaring up at him with all of the hatred that I could muster. "I will never beg you for anything, Eustass."

His amber eyes sharpened, but the amused grin was still stretched across his face. "That's Captain to you, bitch."

I didn't say anything else. And neither did he. He just laughed, getting up off of me and walking away. He didn't even give me another glance as he walked out of the room, leaving me in a disheveled mess on the floor. As soon as he slammed the door behind him I got up, pulling the shorts back on and tightening them back into place. I had to tie the shirt into a knot since Eustass had ruined the buttons, but luckily it still covered everything. Dammit. I fucking hated him. Now more than ever…

* * *

Kid smiled as he walked out onto the deck. He had gotten exactly what he wanted… he had finally seen that bitch trembling. There had been a mixture of anger and nervousness in her eyes… maybe even some fear… and hate so strong that it was hot and passionate. It gave Kid great pleasure to see those hard, steely eyes of hers finally give way to so much emotion.

She had sure shut up real fast when he had pinned her to the floor… Kid chuckled to himself. Her damn blabbering about justice and shit had really grated on his nerves… but she didn't have much to say at all when his tongue was in her mouth… and damn, she tasted good. He just couldn't stop there. He wondered vaguely if it should be against some scientific law for a woman that fucking gorgeous to be as strong as she was. Her big, round breasts… and the way that they moved as she heaved for air… Kid's mouth watered just thinking about it. He had done that to her. He had made her pant and shake. And he had made her wet. Fuck… it had been so hard to resist just burying himself inside of that wet pussy… but he wanted her to beg. She obviously wanted it.

And even with all of that, she continued to fight. She had refused to beg for him… even though she clearly wanted it. She glared at him and kept resisting. She had made the most delicious noises… though they had been choked and strained as she fought to hold them back. Kid licked his lips as he imagined all of the ways that he could make her scream for him… and oh, he would be making her scream. This would not be the end of it. Now that he knew that she could be shaken… he would have to take advantage of her.

She didn't get any less intriguing… even though she wanted to keep arguing about justice and bullshit like that… and it made him want to beat her until she realized that she was full of shit. He could very well beat her to death… his devil fruit trumped hers. And she was bound in sea stone, even if Killer had let her walk around with only one cuff. She fought him, even though she knew that he could beat her. She fought herself, even though her own damn body wanted him. She was a contradictive bitch. And Kid was amused by her efforts. He was going to break her into submission if it was the last thing that he did. And he would enjoy every moment of it. He only hoped that she never got boring. Because the second that she did, that would be the end of her.

"You look happy." Killer observed out loud as he watched his captain.

Kid smirked triumphantly at his vice-captain. "Yeah. So?"

Killer sighed. "You didn't kill her, did you?"

Kid snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Not yet." He looked out over the deck, observing his crew in their various positions. "The bitch is still alive… for now."

Killer's helmet head tilted to the side as he watched his captain. "Oh? Well I hope that doesn't mean that I've gotta go and pick up her broken bones…"

Kid rolled his eyes, getting irritated by the inquisition. "I didn't fucking break her either."

"Good." Killer started to walk back toward the kitchen. "I would hate to see you angry over losing your new favorite toy…" He sounded amused as he insulted his captain.

"Shut the hell up!" Kid yelled after him, resisting the urge to throw something in his direction.

* * *

I had managed to stand up, even though my legs were shaking beneath me. I stared down at them in betrayal. My own fucking body had started to turn against me… in more ways than one. I groaned, deciding that I would need to endure some type of discipline to right this wrong. So I flipped up onto my hands, standing on them as I tightened my body into a perfect form. When I was confident that I wouldn't tip over, I lifted one of my arms and pulled it behind my back. Then I started pushing my body up and down with the one hand that I had on the ground. My abs screamed in protest, clenching around my aching ribs with the effort that it took to keep my body perfectly straight up in the air. I was weak, and the sea stone was a constant drain on my energy. But I wouldn't stop until I had sufficiently punished my body for betraying me so horrifically.

"That's not gonna help you beat him." Killer's voice sounded from the door.

I didn't answer him. I just kept pushing.

Killer sighed. "If you could just keep from pissing him off it wouldn't be so bad."

My arm was starting to give out, so I switched arms mid push. "I'm not going to change who I am just to avoid the wrath of a sadistic monster."

His footsteps sounded as he moved through the room, now leaning against the wall so that I could see him. "I'm not saying that you should change. I'm saying that you should learn when to keep your mouth shut."

I rolled my eyes at him, huffing underneath my breath. "It's bad enough that he won our fight on the island… I'm not going to let him keep on winning. I'm going to keep fighting."

He crossed his arms and sighed again. "Your stubbornness may very well be the death of you."

I scoffed, almost laughing at the sound in his voice. "I'm stubborn because I won't abandon my sense of justice." I flipped back onto my feet, giving him a smirk. "And if I die for justice, then I will die proudly."

He shook his head at me. "I really hope that you'll live long enough to change your mind about that, Rinku."

I found his words to be confusing… and I was vexed by the hint of concern in his voice. Also… why in the hell would I ever change my mind? And why would he want me to? My sense of justice had been bred into me… it was something that I believed in. I fought for it. I would die for it. And I couldn't imagine that changing.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, the Kid Pirates end up in a battle… which side do you think Rinku will take?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, it's definitely a smirk to be wary of, lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Their stubbornness and clashing personalities does make for some interesting scenes ;)**

 **tonbotomoe, lol, thanks for the review!**

 **zorolover20, it takes a lot to make her shut up, lol. And omg, happy late birthday! I hope that it was a fantabulous one! :D**

 **wolfgurlaa, :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Causing Damage

**5 points to AshGopal, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to ZabuzasGirl and Jujub2001!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Causing Damage

* * *

I was sitting in my temporary room, plotting Eustass' death as I exerted myself through repetitive exercises, when I heard yelling and loud commotion out on deck. I recognized the sounds immediately… they were preparing for battle. I grabbed my white marine coat and pulled it on as I hurried out onto the deck. The familiar sounds of men excitedly readying for a fight was like music to my ears… it made my adrenaline start rushing through me. I slipped through the bustling crew, mostly unnoticed, and gazed out at the open sea. There were two ships… one was a pirate ship with a jolly roger that I didn't recognize. And the other was a marine ship.

My heart started beating rapidly in my chest. Marines… they were within reach. With the right kind of luck, they could help me deal justice to Eustass and get me the hell back to the ranks. I would have to answer to my father for my failure… but then I could accept my discipline and then hopefully receive a new assignment… one in which I would not fail. A demotion or anything that my father saw fit to punish me with would be humiliating… but if I could just kill Eustass before I returned… it would be worth it.

My purple eyes raked over the deck of the ship, catching sight of the red haired captain at the helm. He was wearing a maniacal grin, amber eyes glowing with malicious intent. I glared down at the sea stone still cuffed at my wrist, the loose end still dangling from my arm. I could clasp it to him again… and then he would be weak enough for my fellow marines to take down. But the rest of the crew was strong, too. And the marine ship was already battling another pirate ship. I needed a weapon… I needed to fight Killer for the key. And for some reason, the idea made my stomach clench.

I shook my head, trying to clear away all sense of doubt. I knew what I had to do. Regardless of the small amount of kindness that these men had shown me… they were pirates. And it was time for justice to be dealt upon them. As Eustass' ship neared the other two, I gathered my resolve. With a deep breath, I leapt into action, taking advantage of the chaos that ensued as soon as the ships met.

I grabbed a sword from one of the opposing pirates that rushed on board, kicking him over into the sea. Without another thought, I rushed Killer from behind, thanking fate that he was busy fighting off several marines that were pouring onto the ship. I jumped into the air and drilled my knee into his back, sending him face down into the hardwood of the deck. He grunted below me, not able to turn his body in time to brace for the impact. His speed did little for him when he was caught by surprise. I pinned him down and held the sword to his throat, paying wary attention to his already bloodied blades.

"I need the key." I spoke clearly into his ear.

"Rinku… I thought that you were in your room." He murmured back casually, as if he weren't in his current position.

"Give me the key, Killer." I spoke menacingly this time, pressing the blade closer to his throat.

He chuckled softly. "You could have already killed me and taken it, Rinku… why didn't you?"

I felt my breath rush out of me, as if I had been punched in the gut. Why hadn't I just killed him? He was right. I could have killed him. And I could have taken the key. All without asking for it… all without thinking… so why did I bother with asking? Why didn't I just kill him? "I… why…" I mumbled to myself, unable to string together words to make a coherent sentence.

He laughed out loud. "Either kill me and take the key, or get off of me so that I can fight."

I glared down at him, gripping the handle of my stolen sword so tightly that my fingers had gone numb. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why didn't I just kill him? Why _couldn't_ I just kill him?

"You dumb bitch!" A familiar voice yelled at me.

And then I was yanked off of Killer by the metal of the belt that I was wearing and the sword that I held tightly in my grasp. I turned my glare to look at the stupid red head that had caused me so much grief.

His hand was sparking as he pulled me over to him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I was trying to get the fucking key for this thing!" I shouted back at him, waving my cuffed arm in the air so that the sea stone rattled pointedly.

"Well knock it the fuck off! We're in the middle of a fight here!" He shouted right back, completely uncaring that I had nearly killed his vice-captain and tried to escape.

I huffed as he dropped me onto the deck. And then I jumped right back up. Obviously, I needed a new plan. Forget the key. I would just go straight for Eustass. I ran at him, since he had stupidly turned his back to me after dropping me a few feet away from him. I raised the sword, jumping into the air and slicing down across his back. But two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from him before I could inflict a decent injury. So the wound that I did leave him with was shallow… only ripping through his coat and the first few layers of his skin.

Without even turning to look at whoever had stopped my assault, I turned the sword in my hand and stabbed behind me, piercing through a pale abdomen. As the arms fell away from me, I turned around. And my eyes met with Heat, stiffened in pain and falling backward from my lethal blow. I couldn't breathe… my hand finally lost its grip on the sword as I watched him fall onto the deck, landing on his back as the blood pooled around him.

An outraged roar brought me back to my senses, and I ducked and rolled to the side just in time to dodge Wire's trident before it decapitated me. I landed in a crouched position, and kicked up with enough force to break his wrist and knock the trident from his hands. He dropped to his knees, clutching his arm and splashing in Heat's blood.

There was a loud blaring sound ringing in my ears. And it took me looking up at Eustass to realize that it was him… cursing loudly… his face as red as his hair. My body tensed in preparation. He used his devil fruit to repel me away from him, sending me flying through the air. I crashed into the mast, my back hitting it so hard that the breath rushed forcibly from my lungs. I didn't even have time to recover before Eustass closed in on me, wrapping his fingers around my neck and slamming my head against the unforgiving wood of the mast. I gasped for air, only getting enough in to keep from blacking out.

"You stupid, fucking bitch…" He growled, his voice deadly. He jerked my arm up and grabbed the loose sea stone cuff. And then he clasped it onto the mast. "I'm going to deal with you later. So stay outta fucking trouble until then."

And then he stormed off, jumping back into the battle raging around us. I coughed as my lungs heaved for air, watching him go. He tossed his shredded coat to the side, his back bleeding from where I had cut him. Dammit… I had been so close. And if the sea stone didn't leave me weak enough, now I was helplessly chained to the mast… I looked around, observing my surroundings. Killer was racing around, delivering slash after slash, easily able to overcome the opponents around him. Wire was tending to Heat's injuries, as well as his own. The rest of the Kid Pirates were also fighting, but they weren't on the same level as Killer or the others, so I just glanced over them. I had caused a lot of damage by incapacitating Heat and Wire… But I had caused even more damage by pissing Eustass off.

He wasn't smiling evilly like he usually did. He wasn't laughing maniacally. His amber eyes were burning with rage. With no more tolerance and a frustrated yell, he used his devil fruit to bring in every metal thing from the other two ships… swords, guns, cannonballs, and even silverware… And then he repelled it all, shooting massive holes into the opposing ships, effectively blowing them to pieces. He huffed, like an infuriated bull, and turned back to the enemies that were still on his ship.

"Killer!" He shouted. "Kill the fucking useless men who call themselves pirates, already!" He lifted his arm, aiming for the few marines that had survived. "I'll deal with the marines."

I watched in horror as he gathered their weapons, along with the metal that was left in the area, and formed his large, metal arm. And then he pushed it forward, swatting them down and pinning them to the deck of the ship. They screamed and grunted in pain. He was slowly killing them… crushing them to death.

"Stop it!" I screamed, pulling on my cuffed arm so hard that I nearly dislocated my shoulder. "Stop it, dammit!"

Eustass' dark lips tilted up into a grin. He turned his amber eyes to gaze at me, but didn't relent his assault on the marines. "What was that, bitch?"

I glared at him with all of the hatred and anger that was burning inside of me. "I said stop it."

He laughed from deep in his gut, his bare torso shaking with the effort. "And why should I?"

"Because they're innocent! They didn't do anything to you!" I yelled indignantly, wondering why I was even trying to argue with a monster.

He scoffed. "Do you even know these men? Just because you wear the same white coat with the same stupid symbol… it don't mean shit."

"It means that we fight for the same thing! We have the same duty. Now stop fucking crushing them!" I jerked again on the sea stone chain, wrenching my arm so hard that I heard it snap.

He snorted, letting up from the screaming men just enough to keep from killing them. "Would you give your life for theirs?"

I nodded without any hesitation. "I would."

His amber eyes narrowed into a heated glare. "And why the fuck would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because if I died for them I would be dying for justice… defending the weak from those who are corrupt… like you." I explained resolutely.

"Dammit, bitch… you are so fucking _infuriating_!" He yelled the last word, lifting his metal arm and sweeping it in my direction. He would have backhanded me with it if I hadn't jumped back against the mast.

I looked over at the marines, who were struggling to breathe. Their bodies had been all but crushed. They were bloodied and barely alive.

"Captain Rinku?" One of them spoke questioningly, trying to breathe through his pain.

I met his brown eyed gaze and nodded. "Yes."

He seemed to be relieved and also shocked. "It was reported that you were dead… along with everyone else from your base."

I sighed, resisting the urge to glare up at Eustass. "I was taken hostage." I admitted, biting back my shame.

He nodded at me, his eyes lighting more toward relief now. "He'll be glad to hear it. Admira-"

I cut him off before he could finish that sentence. "That's if he ever gets the news."

"If who gets the news?" Eustass asked, stepping closer to me. "Why didn't you let him finish?"

I certainly did not want Eustass knowing who my father was. "No reason." I mumbled, looking up to meet Eustass' amber eyes.

He glared down at me.

"He was about to say admiral… why would an admiral care about your wellbeing?" Killer was the next to question, stepping up beside his captain.

I smirked up at them. "He wouldn't care at all."

Killer tilted his head at me.

And Eustass' glare turned livid. "That's it!" He marched over and grabbed me by the hair, making me face him directly, his face right in mine. "I'm not gonna let you die, bitch… at least not anytime soon." Then he turned his glare over at the marines. "The only way that you're getting out of here alive is if you go back to this admiral and tell him that the bitch here has become a pirate… a Kid Pirate."

My breath caught in my throat… he wanted them to go back and tell my father that I was a pirate. Didn't he realize that would be signing his own death sentence? And mine as well?

"So I'll let you decide…" Eustass whispered into my ear, his hot breath fanning over the skin of my neck. "You can either watch me kill them… or join my crew."

I tried to swallow, but I couldn't seem to move. I wasn't even sure if my heart was still beating. He was blackmailing me into being a pirate… could this really be happening? My fingers twitched as I tried to clench my fists, but I was so tense that I couldn't make my muscles work. Dammit… what was I going to do?

* * *

 **Do you think that Rinku will agree to Kid's terms?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, she took the opposing side, though it wasn't all that easy for her. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jujub2001, she's stubborn, so she still sides with the marines. But of course Kid won the battle :) You'll have to wait and see who her father is :P hehehe**

 **AshGopal, your logic is flawless! Lol :)**

 **wolfgurlaa, :D**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, there will definitely be more ;) just wait!**

 **Satoberi, yep, she sure can handle herself. And she really is stubborn, lol**


	7. Chapter 7: Couldn't Be Doing Any Better

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, AshGopal, zorolover20, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Couldn't Be Doing Any Better

* * *

I weighed my options thoroughly. I couldn't just let these men die… but becoming a pirate? The very thought was appalling. I was a marine. I had been raised to be a marine. I didn't know how to do anything else. I didn't _want_ to do anything else. But if I thought about this carefully… I could lie. I could play along in Eustass' game. I could pretend to be part of his crew… and then I could still kill him. And then find my way back into the marines by taking his damn head with me. The fucking bastard…

"What's it gonna be, bitch?" Eustass grumbled into my ear, sounding amused.

I took a deep breath, and then held my head high. "I'll join your crew, Eustass."

A wide grin spread across his dark lips. And then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body into his. "You really are a stupid, fucking bitch…" He chuckled as he grabbed my ass.

I glared at him, unable to do much since I was still chained to the mast. "If I let those men die because I didn't want to play your stupid game, Eustass… then I would be just as despicable as you are."

He laughed, completely entertained. "Your damn morals are gonna be what ruins you, bitch." He leaned in closer, his amber eyes burning. "But admit it… deep down… deep, deep down…" His hands wandered over my body to pull my hips against his. "…you wanna see just how over the edge I can take you."

I pushed away from him with the one hand that I had, my palm warm on the bare skin of his chest. "You're such a fucking degenerate."

Instead of moving away, he pushed himself closer to me, so that he was pinning me up against the mast. With another chuckle, his dark lips smashed against mine. I struggled against him, but he shoved his way in between my legs, forcing them around his waist before grabbing my free hand and holding it down, rendering most of my body useless. He bucked his hips against mine, hitting my sensitive areas with his hardened crotch… and a weak feeling spread through me.

"Kiss me, bitch… make them believe that you want to join my crew… or I'll have to kill them." He grumbled against my lips, his grin sinister.

I wanted to rip that grin off of his face. I only had to play along long enough to make sure that the marines escaped here alive… but honestly I wasn't sure if I had the resolve needed to push through and do what he was demanding for me to do. Could I really kiss him? Make them believe that I wanted this? I restrained a groan. If it meant protecting them, then I hoped that I could. And hopefully they could get back to my father… and surely he wouldn't believe it, no matter how much they did. I took a breath. And then I pressed my lips against his.

He growled in satisfaction, shoving his tongue into my mouth without any hesitation. He let go of my hand so that his own hands could wander over my body, groping at my ass, legs, breasts, and wherever else he could grab as he roamed over my curves. I placed my now free hand on the bare skin of his back. And when he grazed my lips and tongue with his teeth, I raked my nails down his back, almost smirking when he tensed and groaned in pain as I scratched over the wound that I had left him earlier. But instead of discouraging him, like I thought it would, he reacted… strangely…

"You fucking bitch…" He growled heatedly into my ear.

And then he thrusted up against me so hard, hitting a spot that sent sparks through my limbs, that I couldn't help but gasp. And I felt myself start to boil with anger when the soft moan escaped my lips. Dammit! He chuckled before beginning to suck and bite at the tender flesh of my neck, continuing to thrust against me. I couldn't catch my breath. A deep rage was roaring inside of me. And a warm, tingly feeling was pooling in my stomach… which only made me angrier. Why the fuck was my body reacting to him? I could hear my exhales… and they sounded like moans. Damn this stupid pirate! I fucking hated him! But this was what I got for being weaker than him… because I wasn't strong enough to beat him, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted with me… until I was finally able to kill him… No. That was his sense of justice. Not mine. I would find a way to make him pay for this… and for all of his other crimes. I gasped for air, still digging my nails into his back. He groaned out in gratification. I could feel him grinning against my neck. This was humiliating… I wanted to make him suffer.

He finally pulled away, laughing as he did. He dropped me onto my own two legs, stepping closer to the marines. "Go fucking tell every marine that you know that this bitch is mine. And she's enjoying every second of her new life as a Kid Pirate." He looked over his shoulder to give me a pointed look.

I nodded, understanding what he wanted. And then I turned my attention to the marines. After taking another deep breath and swallowing down my revulsion, I managed to keep my voice steady. "Tell him that I'm a Kid Pirate now… and I couldn't be doing any better." I hoped that my father would get the message… and understand what I was trying to tell him.

Their faces were twisted in shock and disgust as they were pushed onto the small sailboat that the Kid Pirates had gotten ready for them.

I watched them sail away… a feeling of dread gnawing at my gut. Eustass laughed, walking away and leaving me chained to the mast. I glared at his back, bleeding from the cut and scratches that I had inflicted, as he left me behind him.

"Resume course and clean all this shit up!" He shouted out at his crew before disappearing below deck.

I leaned against the mast, still feeling like I couldn't catch my breath. I barely paid any attention to the crew as they scurried around me… until Killer showed up in front of me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side, his wild, blonde hair flowing around him.

"Would you like me to remove you from the mast, now?" He asked smoothly, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

I glared at him. "I would like you to remove the damn cuff from my arm."

He chuckled lightly, coming closer to unlock the cuff that was attached to the mast. "That's not going to happen, Rinku."

I watched him undo the cuff, once again leaving the loose end to rattle from my still cuffed wrist. I wondered why he was still putting up with me after I had attacked him and threatened his life… but I really didn't have the energy to think about it. I sighed, wincing when a sharp pain lanced through my arm.

"Did you break your arm?" Killer eyed it carefully.

I shook my head. "No. I dislocated my shoulder."

He examined it more closely. "We'll need to push it back into place."

I nodded, looking up at him uncertainly. "Are you going to help me?"

He nodded back, and I imagined that he was smirking. "Of course I am."

I braced myself as he took a firm hold on my arm.

"Take a deep breath." He instructed.

I did as he said. And I held that breath in as he pushed my arm back into the socket.

"All done." He murmured soothingly. "Just be careful with it until the soreness goes away."

I slowly let out the breath that I had been holding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He walked off without another word, going to take the helm.

I sighed, looking around dejectedly. What the fuck was I supposed to do now? I looked around the deck, observing the crew as they worked to follow the orders that Eustass had given them… most of the nameless peons were busy cleaning up the bloodstains and tossing dead bodies overboard. Wire was trying to navigate while Killer steered the ship, since Wire had only one good arm… Heat had been bandaged and he was trying to walk toward the infirmary to return the medical supplies, but he was staggering and already bleeding through the shitty job that whoever had done on his wounds. With a sigh, I followed after him.

"Here," I mumbled from behind him, carefully grabbing the first aid kit from his hands, "Let me help you with that."

He smiled down at me. "Thanks, Rinku."

I nodded back and tried to shrug it off, but my shoulder hurt when I moved it. "No problem." …he did realize that _I_ had been the one to stab him, right? Jeez… what the fuck was wrong with this crew?

He went ahead and followed me to the infirmary, right alongside me as we walked. "How badly did you hurt your arm?"

I almost tried shrugging again, before my mind caught up with me and remembered that it hurt. "I've had worse."

He chuckled as he nodded in understanding, opening the door of the infirmary for me.

After I had tucked the kit away in its rightful place, I eyed Heat's bleeding abdomen, now freely soaking through the loose bandages. With a sigh, I pointed to the medical table in the corner. "Sit down. Let me redo those bandages for you."

He lifted his nonexistent eyebrows, but complied nonetheless.

I carefully pulled away the blood soiled bandages and disposed of them, pressing a fresh towel to the wound. Blood was all over his torso, both dry and fresh… some of it was so dry and crusted that it was flaking off. I grimaced in disdain. "Who the fuck fixed this up for you? And why the hell couldn't they be bothered to clean it first? Honestly… basic first aid should be a common practice among sailors."

Heat laughed, seemingly amused at my disapproving tone. "We're pirates… not doctors."

I made eye contact with him long enough to roll my eyes before turning my attention back to his festering wound. "I'm not saying that you should all be doctors. But at the very least, you should all have some primitive knowledge of the essential emergency care needed in order to survive." I huffed in irritation, already noticing puss and other signs of infection. "Otherwise you'll all die over want of rudimentary skills… stupid shit." I was ranting now, frustrated by not only this, but the entire situation that I had found myself in. "And besides that, is there seriously not a doctor on board? Do you know how dangerous that is? It's absolutely moronic to be sailing, especially in the Grand Line, without a doctor."

He laughed, from deep in his gut this time, almost clutching his side from the pain that it caused him. "Wow… when you get going you really get going…"

I glared up at him, dabbing the antiseptic on a bit harder than necessary.

He winced uncomfortably, but didn't stop laughing.

I sighed as I picked up the bandages to start unrolling them around his abdomen.

He finally calmed down, watching me as I worked. "It's alright, you know…"

I glanced up at him to give him a questioning look. "What's alright?"

He gave me a light shrug. "I know that you didn't know it was me that grabbed you… so you don't have to feel so bad about stabbing me."

I paused in the middle of wrapping the bandages around him. Did I feel bad? Is that why I was doing this? No… that couldn't be it. I was helping him because first aid was just something that I had learned. But he was a pirate… so shouldn't I have just let him suffer? But Killer… he had helped me, even though I was a marine. The lines… they were thickly drawn. Weren't they? Then why were we helping each other? After I had fought them… why were we helping each other recover from the wounds that we had inflicted? And if I had known that it was him grabbing me from behind… would I have still stabbed him? I would have, wouldn't I? Or would I have paused to consider it, giving him the opportunity to pull my sword away... Dammit. When did shit get this confusing? Black and white. The world was black and white. I was white. They were black. I was the force that protected the innocent and the weak… my white coat, stamped with justice, was a symbol of that… And they were the force that tainted the world, destroying everything that they got their hands on… their black flag was their symbol… It was as simple as that. Wasn't it? I nodded to myself. It had to be… because that was what I had been taught. And I didn't know any other way.

I hurried up and finished wrapping the bandages, securing them in place. "All done." I murmured without making eye contact.

He grinned down at me, hopping off of the table. "Thanks, Rinku!"

I nodded, already turning to walk away. "No problem…"

* * *

 **So what do you think Kid will do to get back at Rinku for attacking him and his crew?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, right, she is so not a quitter! Lol. And even though piracy goes against her beliefs, she'll do what it takes to protect the innocent :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, you'll have to wait and see :P Thanks for reviewing**

 **AshGopal, it was a hard decision, because she certainly does value her dignity, but in the end she chose to protect them by joining the crew. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **zorolover20, she certainly is stubborn! And I love writing Kid, he's just so vicious and yet still so alluring :)**

 **Satoberi, it's funny that we know it before she does, lol. And yep, she did what she had to do!**

 **Guest, of course! Thank you for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Twisted Torture

**5 points to AshGopal, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Twisted Torture

* * *

"Hey, bitch!"

I cringed when I heard the now familiar voice in the hall behind me, stopping in my tracks.

"Why the fuck are you still wearing that white coat?" He sounded rather amused.

I turned to face him, not liking the idea of him being able to surprise me.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tilted to the side. His coat was still absent, but he was wearing his usual dark grin. "You're a pirate now, remember?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, hiding the wince when I tugged at my sore shoulder. "Call it a fashion statement."

He snorted, dropping his arms to his sides and stepping closer. "Ya know, I still need to make you pay for earlier..." He closed the distance between us and towered over me, still grinning maliciously. "You attacked me… and you hurt my crew."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring up at him. "Yeah. So what?"

"So…" He grumbled, coming even closer as the grin stretched wider across his face. "I'm gonna hurt you back."

And then his hand was flying for my throat. I ducked immediately, dropping down and aiming a kick for his groin. But he saw my counter coming, and he grabbed my ankle. He jerked my leg so that I landed on my back, my head hitting the hardwood floor with a painful thump. Before I had a chance to recover, he crawled on top of me, pinning my body with his. I flung my fists at him, trying to maim him in some way, but he was able to capture my arms and pin them down by my head. I jerked beneath him, trying to pry myself free. I twisted to swing my knee into his gut, but I didn't have the leverage to land a proper hit.

He laughed in amusement when all of my attempts to attack him had failed. "You done yet, bitch?"

I glared up at him, huffing in irritation. "Bastard."

He laughed harder. "I'm gonna wipe that look off of your face, bitch." He stated happily.

And then a blow to my head had me blacking out.

* * *

When I came to, the first thing that I noticed was the persistent throbbing in my head. I blinked, trying to alleviate the pain, but it was useless. I looked around the room with blurry vision, trying to ascertain my predicament. I didn't recognize the room that I was in. My wrists were both chained in the sea stone now… and they were pulled up above me, attached to something resembling a meat hook which was hanging from the ceiling. My shoulder was aching from the awkward position, since it was still recovering from the recent dislocation. I was dangling on my knees in a rather uncomfortable position. And I was naked.

My stomach turned in dread, but I quickly pushed the feeling back, numbing myself to every emotion that flooded through me. Emotions were a weakness, and they would only get in my way. I was even ashamed for the momentary lapse in my composure. I took a deep breath. And then I tested the chains that were holding me. They were sea stone and didn't offer any give at all. My vision had cleared some, thanks to some thorough blinking, so I looked around the unfamiliar room again.

I was restrained in the corner of the room… and it appeared to be a bedroom. But it was unlike any bedroom that I had ever seen. There was a rather large four poster bed, nightstands, a dresser, a mirror, a wardrobe, and a desk with Eustass' coat strewn over it… but that was where the bedroom attributes ended. I couldn't even label most of the sinister items that were on display throughout the room… and I was sure that I didn't want to. Attached to the headboard and footboard were shackles. And attached to the posters of the bed were leather straps. There was an assortment of whips and various chains hanging about, and they caused a sick feeling to settle into the pit of my stomach.

But in spite of my wariness, I was also curious… just why the hell had I been brought in here? So that he could torture me? While the thought was disturbing… it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. I had been prepped to suffer torture and physical abuse, so I knew that I could manage the pain. But why the fuck was I naked? And why was I in a bedroom that seemed to just be made for rape? That was the most upsetting thing about my current situation… I had long since prepared myself for the prospect that Eustass might do such things… he was a despicable pirate, after all… and he had already spent time beating me and fondling my body against my will… but I wasn't sure that I was ready for whatever the hell he planned to do with the items that were lurking in this room…

When the door clicked open, I braced myself for whatever torment was about to be administered. I told myself that I could be strong and handle whatever dark and twisted things this sinful pirate had planned. I set my jaw and glared up at the monstrous red headed captain in front of me. He was smirking in some sort of twisted amusement, obviously happy with the circumstances. He looked me up and down, like some kind of hungry animal, making me wish that I could cover up my exposed body.

He chuckled darkly, his amber eyes shining wickedly. "I said that I wasn't going to rape you… but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun with you." He spoke the threatening words as he slowly stepped over to the corner of the room that I was chained up in.

"Do your worst, you loathsome bastard." I glared at him with all of the hatred that I could manage, letting the anger seep into my voice.

He laughed, finding amusement in the situation. "You look really fucking good all trussed up like that… takes the bite out of your bark." He crouched down so that his face was leaning down over mine. "And soon enough you're gonna be crying out… begging… pleading…" He tilted his head to the side and licked his dark, grinning lips. "Damn… I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

I wanted to hurl. This man was the lowest scum of the earth… and I was a pawn in his twisted game. Not for the first time, I cursed myself for being weak enough to allow this to happen. If I wasn't such a disappointment, I wouldn't be in this situation. But I didn't have time for self-pity… What I needed now was to get stronger. I needed to survive this long enough to find an opportunity to kill Eustass. I needed to make him pay for his part in corrupting the world. I needed to stand for the justice that I had been taught to fight for. And that's exactly what I was going to do… I was going to get through this… whatever 'this' was… and I was going to kill Eustass in the name of justice.

He reached forward and grabbed my jaw, tilting my head up to his. "Remember the deal, bitch…" He grumbled. "You bite me, and I break your jaw."

With that said, he smashed his lips against mine. I clamped my mouth shut, but he was still able to force it open and shove his tongue inside. As the intrusive, slick appendage thrashed around in my unwilling mouth, his free hand began to roam over my body. I shuddered in disgust as his large, rough hand rubbed up my toned stomach and then grabbed onto my breast. I tried to jerk away from him, but I had nowhere to go, and my body was sore and numb from hanging and weak from the sea stone. He squeezed and pinched, and I squirmed in protest, wishing that my body would be more cooperative so that I could fight back.

I wanted his repulsive tongue out of my mouth and his awful hands off of my body. I pushed back against his tongue with my own, trying to get it out of my mouth… but that only made things worse. He growled, obviously excited, and started pushing back… dammit. He twisted my nipple in his fingertips, and I couldn't stop the low whimper that escaped my throat. He chuckled into my mouth at the reaction that he had managed to pull from me. Then he finally pulled his mouth away from mine… only to start sucking and biting his way down my neck.

I moved away from him as far as I could, but that wasn't very far… and he just followed after me. I hissed through my teeth when he bit down near my collar bone, hard enough to break the flesh. He was still groping my breasts with one hand, while the other one had moved from my jaw and was trailing up and down my thigh… his fingertips digging into my skin every so often… and making me very nervous with how close he got every time his hand traveled upward.

"I'm gonna make you scream…" He muttered darkly.

My stomach twisted. Somehow I knew that he wasn't going to stop this twisted assault until I gave in and gave him what he wanted… but my pride would not allow it. I would bite back every reaction that I could, just to spite him. I set my jaw, clenching my teeth, and glared at him with every bit of hate that I had boiling inside of me. His amber eyes were shining with his amusement. He kept his leering gaze fixed on me as he spread my legs, using his own legs to keep them separated. We were now both kneeling on the floor, him in between my legs and way too close for comfort… not that there had ever been any comfort to begin with. I tried lifting myself to close my legs and pull away, but I was weak and his knees were keeping my legs spread in front of him.

"You're fucking dripping…" He nearly laughed, staring down at my warmth.

I felt sick. I hated him. I hated my body for betraying me. I hated this entire situation. And there was nothing that I could do to change it. "Just get this over with, you fucking bastard." I growled out, my anger seeping through my words like poison.

He just laughed again. "I don't think so, bitch… this is gonna be slow. I'm gonna have fun taking my time with you." And then he leaned in so that his dark lips were brushing my ear. "And the next time you address me, you better call me Captain… or you'll regret it, bitch."

I growled under my breath, about to answer him, when he shoved two fingers into my entrance, making me yelp in surprise. And then I cursed myself for making any noise, even though I wasn't sure I could have stopped myself, even if I hadn't been preparing to speak.

He chuckled, his hot breath fanning across my ear and down my neck. "Fuck, you're tight."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself from the unwanted and unwelcome intrusion. I had never been touched in such a way without being the one in charge… without being the one to instigate and control the encounters… I had never been vulnerable to a man, or anyone else for that matter… I felt ashamed… humiliated… sick…

He twisted his fingers inside of me until he found the spot that made me squirm. I held my breath, feeling waves of nausea and some other sensations that I couldn't quite discern. When he began to pump his fingers in and out of me, hitting my spot, I wasn't sure if I would hurl or pass out. I lowered my head, letting out a gasp when his thumb stroked over my clit. This was an awful feeling… whatever it was. I tried to catch my breath as he pumped faster and harder. My stomach felt tight and there was a pressure building in my core. I knew what that meant… but I couldn't bring myself to accept it. How could this horrible pirate be doing this to me? How could I be feeling this way? Why was my body reacting to him? Dammit. Dammit! One of my breaths came out as a slight moan, and he chuckled in response.

"How does it feel, bitch?" He spoke through his grin. "I fucking own you… Tell me how it feels to be finger fucked by me."

I opened my mouth to make a smartass remark, but a low moan came out instead. With a deep breath, I tried again. "You don't own me, you bastard."

His other hand immediately flew up to grab my neck, his fingers wrapping tightly around my throat. "I told you, bitch… you will call me Captain." He loosened his grip, only a little, just enough for me to breathe. "And I do own you… you're my fucking pet, remember?"

Meanwhile, his other hand had not stopped moving in and out of me… and I was on the verge of a very intense, very uninvited orgasm. I gasped out another moan, still trying to breathe through the grasp that he had on my neck.

"Answer me, bitch." He demanded, his voice harsh as he threatened to tighten his grip again.

I remembered clearly how he had called me his pet when he had first brought me onto this fucking ship… right after he had set my island ablaze. In response, I had sworn to kill him. "I remember." I choked out the two words.

The fingers that he had on the back of my neck tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck and he jerked harshly. " _Captain_ , bitch. Say it." He growled menacingly.

I didn't want to give him what he wanted… but I wanted this to end. It wasn't the way that I expected it to be. I expected pain… I expected torture close to death… but this was different. This was humiliating. The way that he was making me feel… I didn't want to feel it anymore. "I remember, _Captain_." I spat out through gritted teeth.

He groaned in satisfaction. "That's it, bitch…"

I was so close to coming that it was getting hard for me to ignore the pleasure. I couldn't keep myself from feeling the intense waves of ecstasy that rushed through me every time he plunged his fingers into my dripping core. The pressure inside of me was so tight and close to rupturing… I was trying to so hard to numb myself to it, but it was persistent. My body trembled uncontrollably, and there wasn't anything that I could do to stop it. I fucking hated him for this. My body was _mine_. And he was playing with it like I actually belonged to him. I bit my lip, trying to keep from having an orgasm. I didn't want _my_ fucking body giving in to him that way.

"About to come, bitch?" He whispered, licking over the shell of my ear before biting down on the lobe.

It took all of my willpower to keep from coming and to just answer him. "No…" I growled out, then added "Captain."

He chuckled. "Good. Because you're not allowed to come without my permission." With that, he removed his fingers from my warmth and licked them clean. "Fuck, you taste delicious."

I felt frustrated… at so many things… I tried to focus as he stood up and walked over to the dresser. But instead of coming back with some sort of torture device, like I suspected he would, he tossed my clothes over to me. Then he unlocked one of my sea stone cuffs and unhooked me so that I was no longer dangling from the ceiling. I caught myself in the most dignified position that I could manage, but my body was uncooperative.

"I'm done with you for now, bitch…" He grumbled, walking over to his desk. "Get dressed and get out."

I continued to glare at him as I pulled my clothes on, relieved that Killer had actually had them washed. Though I did wonder how Eustass had managed to get a hold of them. I was about to dart out of the door when Eustass caught my wrist.

"Remember what I can do to you, bitch… And remember that I'm not finished with you yet." He grinned threateningly, amber eyes shining in amusement. "You'll come begging for me soon enough… and then you'll be screaming for sure."

I jerked my wrist away from him, not even bothered at the shooting pains that I felt through my shoulder. "I'll remember everything, _Captain_ …" I spat his title out as if it burned. "Even as I'm slicing off your head."

He laughed, completely unperturbed, as I left his dark and horrifying room.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Killer gives Rinku an assignment. What do you think it will be?**

* * *

 **Bellz14, thank you! You'll just have to wait and see for the reaction ;D**

 **AshGopal, well your hope came true… lol. I imagine Kid being into some rather kinky things… so more to come ;)**

 **zorolover20, he certainly is good at being bad ;) thanks for reviewing!**

 **ZabuzasGirl, thanks for reviewing!**

 **P.S. Ellie, yep, very rough… lol. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter ;)**

 **Satoberi, it is cool, isn't it? She doesn't even realize how easily she's fits in with them… mostly because they've accepted her.**

 **guest, thank you! Rinku is certainly stubborn… and Kid does enjoy that in her ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Traitor in the Ranks

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

 **3 points to AshGopal!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Traitor in the Ranks

* * *

The first thing that I did after leaving Eustass' room was go to the washroom and take a shower… a cold shower. It took some time, but my anger and the freezing water eventually helped to fade the agitated feeling in my core and between my legs. After the shower, I got dressed, happy to be in my own clothes again. And then I rushed to the room that I had been given and shut myself in. I lied down on the bed and just stared at the wall, reeling through my thoughts and trying to sort through the unwanted emotions.

I had experienced my fair share of sexual encounters before… but of course they had all been consensual. And I had always been in control of the situations. They had been simple… I would find a male attractive… always a marine… and he would reciprocate… and then we would have easy, consensual sex. It was practically mechanical. There wasn't a place on my body that was touched without my permission. There wasn't anything that was done without my wanting it. And we were both able to reach quick, easy orgasms. Then, as soon as it was over, we parted. I never wasted any time. If we were in my room, I politely asked him to leave. If we were in his room, I would politely excuse myself. There were never any relationships. I simply didn't have the time for that. It was similar to a business transaction. If the occurrence ever repeated with the same man, then it would be the same. No expectations other than civilized, acquiescent sex.

And then there was Eustass Kid… the pirate captain from hell. He took from me without asking. He used me without permission. He touched me in ways that I most certainly did not want to be touched. And yet… my body reacted to him. It was awful. I wasn't sure who to hate more… him, or myself. He was doing exactly what pirates do… tainting and taking… but my body… my body was giving… and that is most certainly _not_ what it was supposed to do. I had trembled and moaned… felt things that I couldn't remember feeling during any other experience… almost even had an orgasm… damn him to hell. And damn my own body for giving in to him.

What made it worse was the things that he said… the way that he called me his… told me that I was his fucking pet… and forced me to call him 'Captain' while he was grinning his sadistic grin… and then he had the nerve to say that I wasn't allowed to come without his permission, as if I even wanted to come at all… and then the fucking bastard kicked me out of his room, as if I ever even wanted to be there in the first place. He was amused by everything… he would learn the hard way that I would never beg for anything.

I imagined horrible, terrible ways to slaughter him… I wanted to see him mangled and bloody… slashed to pieces and his face twisted in agony… I wanted to make him pay for everything… but still… I couldn't shake the heavy feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach… Eustass Kid, a fucking atrocious pirate, had nearly had his way with me… and I had nearly enjoyed it.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I had to kill him. I had to rid him from this world before anything like that had a chance to happen again… and also before he had a chance to torment anyone else. I had already witnessed so many of his crimes. I had to stop him before he could do any more damage to this world. I would administer justice, just as I had been taught. And then I would finally be done with him forever.

* * *

Kid smiled, leaning back into the chair of his desk, his feet propped up comfortably. He was still staring at the corner of his room that the marine woman had recently been chained up in. He still hadn't heard her scream… but he had heard her moan. And damn, it was a magnificent sound. She had become so compliant… responding as he wanted, calling him by his title, and giving in as he touched her… Even if her steely, purple eyes stayed hard and glaring… and her words were sharp and harsh… her body was completely under his control. And sure, he could have made her come… had her screaming out his name… but he still wanted her to beg for it. He liked his bitches to beg. And whether she liked it or not, she was his bitch. And it wouldn't be long before he had her pleading for the ecstasy that only he could give her… She would be a lot of work… since she was such a stubborn whore. But she wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He would take his time breaking her… and he would enjoy every moment of it.

He was already looking forward to the next time that she pissed him off… he would take advantage of the situation and teach her another lesson. She would eventually learn that _he_ was in charge here. And that she would be a much happier bitch when she realized and accepted that. He couldn't wait to see her purple eyes finally softened as she begged him to fuck her… her full, pink lips screaming in painful pleasure… He'd have her soon enough. And breaking the marine woman with her head full of idealistic views of 'justice' would be one of the most fun things that he had ever done.

* * *

A soft knock on my door woke me up from my restless slumber. With a sigh, I sat up on my bed. "Come in."

Killer opened the door and took a few steps inside. "Are you alright?" His head tilted as he looked me over.

I nodded, wishing that I could see his eyes through his mask. "I'm fine."

He tilted his head in the other direction, crossing his arms skeptically. "Are you sure?"

I stood up from the bed, stretching out my arms so that he could see my mostly uninjured body. "See? Nothing serious."

With another glance over me, he finally nodded in approval. "How's your shoulder?"

I rolled my shoulder, testing it a bit. "Just a little stiff… and sore."

With another nod, he turned toward the door. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

I grabbed my white coat and put it on as I followed after him.

The kitchen was full of people, all of whom were wide awake and rowdy. Killer and I quickly got our food and maneuvered our way to the table. Not long after we were situated, Heat plopped down on my other side, and Wire sat down across from him.

"Morning, Rinku." Heat grinned at me before taking a bite of his food.

"Morning." I forced myself to smile in return.

"How's your arm?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

He was the second one to ask me about it… and dammit, it was pretty much a self-inflicted wound. And I had fought against both Killer and Heat, so why the hell were they both so concerned? This crew was so damn perplexing. I looked at Heat, noticing that he was still sporting the bandages that I had done for him. With a sigh of resignation, I decided to be civil.

"It's fine… How's your abdomen wound?" I tried my best to sound polite.

Heat was about to answer, but a snort from Wire interrupted him.

"Tch. As if you care. You're the one who stabbed him." Wire glared at me, his voice snide and sardonic.

"Hey, now!" Heat spoke up quickly. "She didn't mean to stab me! And I'll have you know that she's the one that patched me up afterward."

I lifted a brow, confused as to why he was defending me.

"Is that true, Rinku?" Killer asked from my other side. "You treated his wound?"

I looked at Killer and nodded. "It was only basic first aid… I'm not sure who bandaged him up before I did, but it was poorly done. Your crew really should know how to properly treat and bandage a wound."

Wire huffed indignantly. "Well if psychotic women didn't run around stabbing people then we wouldn't have to worry about bandaging wounds."

Heat laughed, nudging me with his elbow. "Wire's just mad 'cause he's the one who bandaged it before you."

At the realization that I had unintentionally insulted him, I almost laughed. But I restrained myself and kept my focus on Killer. He was the vice-captain, after all. "Nonetheless, injuries are unavoidable on the Grand Line. And it's reckless to sail without a proper doctor on board… even more so when none of your crewmembers have even the most basic skills necessary for first aid."

Killer nodded, his posture seeming serious. "I agree. We should find a doctor that can handle our medical needs." And then he turned back to his food. "Until then, you can treat the crew as needed."

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged, continuing to eat his breakfast. "You have the skills needed for basic first aid… so you can handle treatments until we find a doctor." He swallowed down his food and prepared to take another bite. "And as you said, the rest of the crew should know these skills as well… so you'll be in charge of teaching them."

My gape turned into a glare. "And what makes you think that a bunch of pirates will listen to what a marine has to say?"

From his tone of voice and shift in posture, I imagined that he was smirking beneath his mask. "You're not a marine anymore… remember? You're a Kid Pirate now." He actually chuckled. "And besides… I'll make sure that they listen to you." His fingers teased the trigger of his blades, reminding me that he had earned the epithet "Massacre Soldier" for a reason.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms indignantly. He knew damn well that I wasn't a pirate of my own free will, and that I was still a marine at heart… but obviously that wasn't going to stop him from using the situation to his advantage. In spite of his kindness, he was still a fucking pirate.

Heat clapped me on the back, laughing happily. "I think it's a great idea!"

Wire was glaring unhappily, but no one else seemed to care.

* * *

After breakfast, I walked out onto the deck for some fresh air. And I was surprised by a visit from the News Coo. He dropped the paper down to me without any payment. So with a skeptical glance, I opened it. The front page article sent a sick feeling rushing through me, followed by an overwhelming rage tingling in my veins. "A Traitor in the Ranks." How in the hell could they have published this?!

 _What we had thought to be the death of Captain "Whiplash" Rinku and the upstanding marines and citizens of Buckle Island is actually a scandalous betrayal. According to Lieutenant Chusho, Captain Rinku is now sailing the seas with the very same pirates that destroyed the island that she was commissioned to protect. Lieutenant Chusho and his crew witnessed Captain Rinku engaged in risqué activities with Eustass "Captain" Kid himself. Everyone at Marine Headquarters struggles to wrap their heads around this appalling information._

 _This reporter was not able to attain a statement from Captain Rinku's father at this time, but I am sure that he is anything but pleased with this information. It has yet to be released on what will be done about Captain Rinku's treachery, but as of now she still holds her title in the marines until the information provided can be confirmed. For your sake, Captain Rinku, I do hope that rumors of your treason remain unfounded._

"Fuck." I muttered out loud.

I turned through the rest of the pages, finding the newest wanted posters enclosed. Both Eustass and Killer had newer, higher bounties… they had gone from 60,000,000 and 24,000,000 beris to 80,000,000 and 39,000,000 beris. They read dead or alive. But more importantly than that… there was another wanted poster. "Whiplash Rinku. 100,000,000 beris. Wanted Alive." And on the poster was my marine photo… my white-blonde hair framing my face, my purple eyes set into a hard glare, my pink lips pulled tight across my sun-kissed skin… and the collar of my white coat up around my neck. It had been a moment of pride for me… and now it was a moment of shame. I gripped the pages tightly, almost in denial of the situation. How could I have gone from a proud captain of the marines… to a suspected traitor?

"Rinku!" Killer's voice sounded from behind me.

I quickly tucked the pages into the inner pocket of my coat, hiding everything from view. And then I turned to face him, immediately composing myself. "Yes?"

"Come on. I want you to help me do a quick inventory of our medical supplies." He nodded towards the direction of the infirmary.

I restrained my sigh and followed after him. I really needed to figure a way out of this situation… because it was only getting worse. And I just felt like I was digging myself deeper and deeper into it.

* * *

 **What do you think Kid will have to say about Rinku's new role on the ship?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed it ;) and Rinku really is an intriguing match for Kid, hm? :) and awesome guess, btw. That's exactly what Killer wanted.**

 **AshGopal, lol, I was wondering why there was just one sentence… like, only an answer to the question… when usually you tell me what you think about the chapter, lol. Well, that explains it :) And that certainly would have been an awfully twisted thing for Kid to do… And you're welcome, hehe. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And you're right… she's definitely walking that thin, thin line ;)**

 **Satoberi, thank you! And nope, she's completely vulnerable to him. And you're right, since it was Killer it wasn't bad at all :)**

 **zorolover20, lol, thanks! And you'll find out soon enough ;)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, Killer is pretty easy on her, so it wasn't all that bad. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Delfi, hmmm… maybe he is ;) you'll see his reaction eventually! And omg, happy birthday! I'm afraid that I'm a day late, though. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Starting the Job

**5 points to AshGopal, P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Starting the Job

* * *

Killer and I were busy taking inventory in their shabby little infirmary… which mostly consisted of taking stock of what they had and me making a list of what they needed. After we finished that, we started to organize everything… stacking things in the proper order and labeling them as needed. We worked together easily, falling into sync and not even needing to explain ourselves as we moved the various items around. We didn't speak much, but the silence was comfortable.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" The obnoxious voice asked from the doorway.

I didn't even look up, already knowing that Eustass would be standing there with some sort of annoying look on his face. "We're doing the fucking hokey pokey." I answered him offhandedly.

Before he had a chance to get angry, Killer intervened. "We're taking stock of our infirmary supplies." He handed me a bottle of rubbing alcohol after labeling it so that I could put it away.

Eustass leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why? Are we running low or some shit?"

"On some things." Killer answered simply. "Rinku has made a list of the things that we need."

Eustass snorted, seemingly amused. "Oh? And what the fuck would she know about it?"

"More than your primitive, inept crew." I answered smoothly, still not bothering to look at him.

"Well you're part of my crew now, bitch… so your insults say more about _you_ than anyone." Eustass responded, sounding smug.

"As the only member of this crew that joined unwillingly, you're right… it says a lot." I snapped back.

Eustass stood up from the doorway.

But again, Killer intervened. "Rinku is skilled in first aid… I've assigned her to be our medic until we can get a doctor in our crew."

Eustass turned his attention back to his vice-captain. "Seriously? Don't you think she'll do more harm than good?"

I rolled my eyes, but managed to keep quiet long enough to let Killer answer him.

"On the contrary… she's the one who fixed up Heat after the battle. I checked her work before we started taking inventory. His wound is already healing very well thanks to her." He explained, still labeling and handing me items as he spoke.

I controlled my facial expressions, though I was mildly surprise to hear that Killer had "checked my work" before coming to get me.

"She's also the one that fucking stabbed him in the first place." Eustass continued the conversation with Killer as if I weren't even there.

Killer shrugged. "Heat seems to think that she wouldn't have stabbed him if she knew that he was the one that grabbed her… he thinks she acted on reflex and feels bad about her actions."

Eustass snorted in disbelief. "She still would have stabbed him."

I finally looked up at the redhead, getting more and more annoyed by his presence. "Does it really matter? A marine stabbing a pirate… it's not at all unreasonable. In fact, I'd like to stab you right now."

His amber eyes glared into my casual, purple gaze. "You may have been a marine _then_ … but you're a fucking pirate _now_ , bitch."

"So then you shouldn't be worried about me harming your crew while administering first aid, then should you?" I rolled my eyes, returning my attention to stocking the cabinets with the items that Killer had labeled.

But Eustass stalked forward, grabbing my arm and jerking me to him. "Don't think that you can just flit around my ship like some pompous little princess… you're still my fucking pet."

I glared at him, my eyes heated with rage. "I am _not_ you're fucking pet." I growled out the words.

And then I lifted my leg and kneed him in the gut. He coughed, losing his breath, but managed to slam me into the wall. I reared back my fist and sent it hurling for his head, landing a solid punch in his temple. He grunted, and I thought that I had managed to daze him, but then he surprisingly head-butted me, bashing his forehead against mine. The back of my head hit the wall behind me, and for a moment my vision went black. He used the opportunity to wrap his other hand around my throat, holding me against the wall.

"You are such a fucking bitch." He grumbled at me.

I fought in his grasp, but I only had one hand free, and the sea stone was getting to me. "And you are a detestable scum."

Killer sighed from the corner of the room. "I gave her a job so that she'd be useful, captain. I intend to supervise her, so you won't need to worry." He had set everything down and he was watching us both carefully. "If you'll release her, we can get back to work."

Eustass' dark lips lifted into a grin. "Fine." He let go of me, and turned to stomp out of the room. "Enjoy your new job, bitch." He called out over his shoulder.

My purple eyes stayed hard and glaring until he was completely out of sight. And even then, I continued to glare at the space that he had once occupied. But Killer's repeated sigh caught my attention.

"I'm not sure why you insist on provoking him… but it's quite tiring." He grumbled, turning back to the counter to continue our work.

I forced myself to relax, also going back to the counter. "He's a fucking nuisance and I hate him." I grumbled, sounding childish.

Killer actually chuckled. "You're going to have to learn to coincide."

I rolled my eyes at him, huffing underneath my breath. But I stayed silent, not wanting to cause Killer any more trouble.

* * *

Eustass thought that it was fucking hilarious that Killer had given the bitch a job… and he fully intended to make fun of her for it. But right now, he figured that he might as let her be useful. He thought that it was pretty clever of his vice-captain to give the marine woman a role on the ship… it only further cemented her as a member of the crew. And for whatever reason, Killer was one of the few people that she got along with. In fact, he was probably the only one that she got along with.

Hearing that she had tended to Heat's injuries after having stabbed him was a surprise, though… it made him wonder just how much she really meant it when she said that she hated him and his crew. Could she really hate pirates if she was treating their wounds? Maybe Heat was right… and she really did feel bad after stabbing him. But that whole idea just sounded fucking ridiculous. She had blatantly attacked not only him, but also Killer, Wire, and even himself. And she hadn't been too worried about any of their injuries… well, she hadn't injured Killer… even though she had been holding a sword to his throat… that was strange… she could have very easily killed him… but she hadn't. On the other hand, she had broken Wire's wrist and then given Eustass a slash across the back… not to mention all of the other times that she had attacked and injured him… and she had never given a fuck about those wounds. Just what the fuck was wrong with her?

As many times as she had given him various injuries… attacked him openly with intent to kill… she had never given a shit about it… she still wanted him dead. And yet she hesitated while attacking Killer, and treated Heat after hurting him… just what the fuck was her problem? Eustass growled under his breath, getting annoyed with the stupid marine woman that he had taken aboard his ship. He had spent all of this time trying to get to that stupid woman… and she was so easily affected by his crewmembers. She was so frustrating.

Whatever… he wasn't going to give up. He knew that he could break her… it was only a matter of time.

* * *

After Killer and I finished in the infirmary, we went into the kitchen for dinner. We had already sat down and were eating with everyone else when Eustass walked in. I tried my best to keep from glaring at him, but I'm not sure how well I managed. He got his food and dropped down into the chair at the head of the table. After he was situated, he set his amber gaze on me, his dark lips lifted into a grin. Everyone at the table got silent as he spoke.

"Hey, bitch." He sneered. "Is my pet enjoying her daily meal?"

My purple eyes narrowed as I glared at him. "I wouldn't know… I didn't even know that neanderthals were capable of keeping pets."

He snorted. "Aww, aren't you cute with your lousy ass comebacks? You're just lucky that I'm letting you eat at the table… instead of in a corner off the floor."

"I'd rather starve to death." It was as simple as that.

A wide grin stretched his dark lips. "As if I would ever let you die." He leaned in close to me, his amber eyes blazing. "You're gonna be my bitch forever…"

I imagined his head rolling across the hardwood of the floor, his neck bleeding from decapitation… "Only until I kill you, Eustass."

He laughed. "As if you ever could."

"I will." I answered, feeling my hate for him burning through my veins. "You can bet your fucking worthless life on it." My hand was closing around a knife that was on the table, but Killer quickly confiscated it, so discreetly that I don't think anyone even noticed.

"Damn bitch…" Eustass growled out. "You can't ever just learn to shut your fucking mouth, can you?"

"I'll shut my mouth when you shut yours." I responded easily.

Instead of attacking, like he usually would, or countering with another rude remark, he just laughed. And then he turned away from me, as if I didn't even exist, and started talking to the rest of the crew, casually eating his meal. The other conversations around the table that had been temporarily put on hold while Eustass and I argued picked back up. I decided to just continue eating, but I kept a suspicious eye on the redheaded pirate captain.

He was so unnerving… one moment he was antagonizing me, pushing all of my fucking buttons… and the next, he was ignoring me, as I were nothing… what was his deal? He had done the same thing the other day… after torturing me… he had used me and then tossed me out when he was finished, like I was just a play thing that he was tired of toying with…

Damn. I fucking hated him. I hated him so much that it hurt. I wanted nothing more than to see him dead. I wanted to murder him in the worst way… to see him mutilated and torn beyond recognition.

I wanted to be the proud marine that I had been raised to be… not this bitch that he had turned me into.

* * *

I was lucky enough to take my shower and make it to my room without incident. Killer had given me another one of his shirts so that I would have a change of clothes for sleeping in. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be stuck on this ship… but I really needed to find a solution for my wardrobe situation.

After I changed into the borrowed shirt, I pulled the newspaper and wanted posters out of the inside pocket of my marine coat and sat down on my temporary bed. I read over the article again, letting it all sink in… letting the shame wash over me… how could this have happened? I growled underneath my breath. I knew exactly how this had all happened. It was the fucking pirate captain that had destroyed my island. And now he was destroying my reputation. He had no regard for justice or the wellbeing of others.

I stared at his wanted poster… his red hair flared wildly around his head… his amber eyes shining with cruel intent… his dark lips stretched into a maniacal, vicious grin… He looked absolutely wicked. 80,000,000 beris… he was a fucking scourge upon this world. I needed to end him. But… my own wanted poster was like a slap in my face. I had gone from a proud marine captain to a suspected traitor, wanted by the very government that I had always fought so hard to defend… I shook my head, trying to shake off the feeling of disgrace. I knew better. I knew that I was not a traitor. And I would never give in to the damn pirate that had caused this disturbing blunder. I would take his fucking head to marine headquarters and prove that justice prevailed… I would redeem myself, my island that had fallen at his hands, my men that had died fighting him, and everyone that he had ever wronged. I would be the marine that my father had raised me to be.

With a huff, I folded the papers up and tucked them back into my coat pocket. With thoughts of seeing Eustass' mangled body, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Rinku gets another delivery from the News Coo… what do you think it will be this time?**

* * *

 **AshGopal, yep, that's Kid for ya… lol. And oops, is that too much build up about the father? Haha… there will be more about him in the next chapter ;) And ahahaha! Carnal, animalistic desires… Rinku has no idea! Though you're totally right, she just doesn't know it yet ;) hehehe**

 **P.S. Ellie, I know… they're growing kinda fond of her… at least, some of them are ;) hehe. And of course it's bothering her… which only fuels her need to kill Kid! Lol.**

 **Delfi, yes, I think so too! Lol. Thank you so much for your review :)**

 **Satoberi, hahaha, yes they are sweet… except for Wire ;P The article certainly is very devastating for her… we'll have to wait and see about her father, though ;)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest, lol, thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescission for Justice

**5 points to Satoberi, AshGopal and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Rescission for Justice

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, since I had managed to wake up before most of the crew and get to the kitchen before them, quickly finishing my food and retreating out onto the deck before the they started waking up. A thought had been plaguing me all morning, and most of the night… my father had refused to comment for the newspaper article. And the News Coo had known where to find me. Did that mean that my father knew where I was? And that he didn't believe the propaganda? He had raised me after all… and even though we were never the typical family, he still knew me… surely he knew that I hadn't _really_ become a pirate.

I waited… and sure enough, the News Coo came. This time, it dropped a package down to me. I caught it easily, tucking it away safely in my coat pocket. And then I hurried back to my temporary room, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone and that I could have at least a few moments undisturbed…

But I was not so fortunate. Killer caught me in the hall. "Hey, Rinku. I just came from your room…" He tilted his head at me. His mask hid his expression, though I imagined he was suspicious… though I could have just been paranoid. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Actually…" I was easily able to keep my voice smooth, having been trained to stay calm under pressure. "I've already eaten."

His head tilted the other way, making me think that he wanted an explanation.

"I didn't feel like dealing with Eustass… so I woke up early." I mumbled, staring off at the wall. It was true, though that wasn't the real reason that I had woken up early.

Killer chuckled in response. "Don't tell me that your plan is to avoid him until one of you dies."

I shrugged, turning my gaze back to look at him. "Just until I manage to kill him."

"That's a terrible plan." He stated simply, humor in his voice.

"Well… it will have to do." I spoke with a bored tone to my voice.

"Or you could just stop provoking him… that's a much better plan." Killer suggested, sounding far too amused for my liking.

I glared at him. "That would be like letting him have his way. And I can't allow that."

He laughed as he started walking passed me. "Just don't get yourself beaten up again, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him, even though he was already passed me and couldn't see. "We'll see who beats up whom…" I grumbled before stalking off to my room.

* * *

As soon as I made it inside of my temporary room, I locked the door behind me. I sat down on my bed before pulling out the package that the News Coo had dropped down to me. I untied the little wrapping and undid the packaging to find a Den Den Mushi… without question, I picked up the receiver and connected to my father.

"So…" His deep voice sounded from the snail's mouth. "You really are alive, then."

I was tense, almost nervous. But I struggled to compose myself. "Yes, I am." I whispered back, hoping not to draw the attention of anyone who might be passing by in the hallway outside of the door.

"You failed in your mission." He responded, picking up on my whisper and also keeping his voice low. "An entire island and military base has been annihilated… do you have an excuse for your failure?"

"I simply wasn't strong enough." I answered him, accepting my failure and ready for any punishment that he would deem necessary. "I was outmatched and my enemy had an advantage over me. There is no excuse that can pardon me for failing."

He grunted in affirmation. "And not only did you fail to protect the island, base, and all of those people… you got yourself captured."

I nodded, feeling the disgrace wash over me. "There are no words to express my shame. I have spent every day trying to kill the man who bested me in battle, only to have my weakness thrown in my face. Not until I have his head will I be able to face you again… and even then, I don't know if I will ever be able to look you in the eye."

"You let your emotions get in your way, Rinku." He breathed out the words. "Someone as dramatic and sensitive as you… how did I ever raise someone like you to be my daughter?"

I took a deep breath, hardening myself as I straightened my posture, just as I had learned to do… I couldn't allow myself to be so emotional. "You're right. It is foolish of me to be so affected, sir. Please forgive me."

"I'll overlook it for now." He grumbled. "Now…" He rolled onward, changing the subject. "Give me your report."

Fully composed now, I was ready to comply. "The Kid Pirates approached the island from the southern shore. I responded per protocol, sending two units to attack, one unit to protect the village on the island, having two units on standby, and leaving the other units to protect the base. I also went to the southern shore, in order to lead the attack. We quickly discovered that Eustass "Captain" Kid uses a devil fruit that hosts some sort of magnetic power… he sent all of our cannon and gun fire back at us. So in favor of avoiding another large counter attack, I instructed the men to engage in hand to hand combat. My men were winning… until Eustass Kid gathered all of their weapons onto his arm with his devil fruit, forming a huge hand. He used his next attack to eliminate nearly all of my men."

"What did you do next?" My father asked, his voice analytical.

"I moved to attack Eustass, but I was blocked by his vice-captain, Killer, the Massacre Soldier. I then engaged him and two of the others, Heat and Wire, in a fight. After I had effectively over powered them, Eustass decided to fight me on his own. Of course, my devil fruit was useless against his. The battle was long and hard fought… but he eventually defeated me. When I came to, I was a captive aboard his ship, and the island was on fire." I took a breath, having concluded my first report. "I have been trying to use every opportunity to kill him… but I'm severely outnumbered and restrained in sea stone."

"They're obviously not keeping you in a cell, since the News Coo was able to reach you." My father drew his own conclusions.

"I was kept in a cell at first, until the vice-captain decided to take responsibility for me. He gave me a small room across from his and makes sure that I don't harm anyone. Every wound that I've inflicted on Eustass has been stopped by one of them. And they keep the sea stone on me at all times." I explained, making sure to clarify.

"And what about the report that you had joined their crew?" He asked, sounding impatient.

"It was a ploy… one that the marines here were too dense to catch on to." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Eustass intercepted a battle between those marines and another pirate crew. I tried to use the opportunity to escape from the sea stone and kill Eustass, injuring several of the Kid Pirates in my attempt, but Eustass stopped me. After obliterating everyone else, he was going to crush those marines to death. I offered to give my life for theirs… but he's much too twisted for that. Instead, he demanded that I join his crew. If I had declined, he would have killed him. I agreed in words alone, only to keep them alive." I knew that he wouldn't be happy about my decision, but at least now he knew the truth.

After several moments passed, he spoke again. "So what will you do now?"

"My original plan was to find a way to kill him and his crew… to administer justice. But now that I am fortunate enough to hear from you, sir, I will follow your orders." I really was relieved to be speaking to him… as nerve racking as he was.

"In that case…" He sounded thoughtful, though I could tell that he had already reached a decision. "I'll rescind the bounty on your head… when you kill Eustass Kid."

I tried to ignore the way that my heart sank into my stomach. Of course… I couldn't count on my father to bail me out of this. This was my mistake… and only I could correct it. "I understand, sir."

He ended the call without another word.

* * *

I had been lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and lost in thought. There really was no choice, now… not that there had ever been any choice at all. I had to kill Eustass Kid. And soon. Otherwise, my reputation would be ruined forever. And my father would never respect me. Not that he ever had… My entire life was a struggle to make my father proud. And I was constantly failing to live up to his expectations. This was just another failure to add to the list… the biggest failure of them all. I need to correct this mistake. I needed to fix this. And the only way would be to kill fucking Eustass Kid… the worst damn thing that had ever happened to me. Instead of thinking of a way to achieve my goal, I found myself wishing that he and I had never crossed paths… and then I cursed myself for thinking such foolish thoughts. Wallowing would get me nowhere. I needed a plan.

My first obstacle was the sea stone that kept me in this horribly weakened state. There were two keys that I knew of… one with Killer and one with Eustass. As much as I hated myself for it, I was on friendly terms with Killer. At least I could use that to my advantage. I had already tried to fight him for it… but that hadn't gone well. And besides, fighting him would cause a scene. And if Eustass were to get involved then I would never get the key. Perhaps I could catch Killer off guard and sneak the key away… But where the hell did he keep it? In his pocket? I could hope that he was a deep sleeper and then search for it at night… and then I could also attack Eustass while he was sleeping… sure, it was underhanded, but I had been taught that it was okay to fight dirty when fighting pirates. There was no honor among pirates, so why should we give them any? It wasn't much of a plan… but it was the best plan that I had.

A knock at my door had me glancing around the room, making sure that everything was hidden properly. "Come in." I had already unlocked the door after stashing the Den Den Mushi, newspaper article, and wanted posters back into my marine coat… just to avoid suspicion. After all, a locked door was just an alarm for conspicuous activity.

Killer waltzed in and leaned against the wall, seemingly looking at me… but I could never be sure. "You've been cooped up in here for a while now… are you still avoiding Captain?"

I groaned underneath my breath at just the thought of running into that red haired bastard. "So what if I am?"

Killer chuckled before grabbing my arm and pulling me up off of my bed. "Come on. It's lunch time. And you can't avoid him forever."

I rolled my eyes, this time so that he could see me, and he only chuckled more.

* * *

Heat and Wire were already situated at the table when Killer and I sat down. Wire ignored us completely. But Heat looked up at me with a grin.

"Hey, Rinku. We missed you this morning." He spoke with his mouth full.

I consciously hid my grimace at the lack of table manners. "Yeah, well… I woke up before everyone else."

"I heard." He laughed before taking another bite. "Killer says that you were trying to avoid Captain."

I glared at the masked man beside me, whom continued to eat his food as if he were completely innocent. "Your captain is a pain in the ass."

"Oh…" Speak of the devil. "I can be a pain in your ass…" And he shall appear. "And I can make you enjoy it, bitch." The red headed devil spoke humorously as he took his seat at the table.

I glared at him, my purple eyes blazing with hate. Of course he would take my insult and turn it into something dirty and appalling. "Not even in your dreams, you fucking degenerate."

His amber eyes glared right back at me, though they were blazing with an intimidating dominance… his dark lips were stretched into a wide grin… and suddenly I remembered exactly how I had felt when he had me chained up in that torturous room. He had used me in a way that no one should… and even though I had hated every fucking moment of it… my body had enjoyed it… he had made my body enjoy it. A sick feeling spread through me as my glare continued to meet his.

His grin widened as he spoke again, his voice low and threatening. "Don't test me, bitch… or I'll show you just how wrong you are."

I was smart enough to realize when it was time to shut my mouth. I most certainly did not want another experience like that… and I knew that he was capable of doing it again… and that if I pushed him in the wrong way, that he would do just that… so for the first time in my life, I gave in… breaking eye contact and staring down at my plate… not daring to say another word.

He laughed in amusement, the sound resonating through the room. "That's what I fucking thought… bitch."

I wanted, now more than ever, just to cut him to fucking pieces… I gripped my fork in my hand, imagining what it would be like to just stab him repeatedly in the face with it… feel his flesh give way and his blood splash out… hear him scream in agony as I ripped him apart… but right now, at this point, there was nothing that I could do.

* * *

 **What do you think Rinku will decide to do as far as her assassination plan goes?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, oooh, yes… the tension and frustration make for some great sex, haha. And I think that thin line applies to both… lol. Just keep waiting! :P**

 **Satoberi, I know! He's so good at that! Lol**

 **AshGopal, thank you! And yeah, it really kinda is… I let my kinky side loose with this one, lol. And of course! I was happy to read and review :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**

 **isolationized, that's so cool! I wish that I knew two languages. So of course I understand that mistakes happen, lol. I am so glad that you understand Kid's character and that you're enjoying my story! And of course Rinku is the typical marine, blinded by a false sense of justice and all. And hahaha, don't worry, your secret is safe with me ;) I'm quite fond of it myself, in fact. I'd say we're a ways off from getting to the New World, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thank you so much for your lovely review! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Attack in the Night

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Attack in the Night

* * *

Kid was pissed. The stupid marine woman had backed down during their usual back and forth… and instead of being happy about it, Kid was frustrated. It had taken him a while, but he finally realized why. It was because she hadn't given in…. she had quit. She had just fucking quit. And that was unacceptable.

Kid refused to tolerate this behavior. He was going to push that infuriating woman to her limits… and she was going to scream his name, one way or another. He wasn't going to let her just stop playing his game. He would make her cooperate. And he would make her like it.

* * *

I spent the hours in between lunch and dinner imagining all of the ways that I could kill Eustass. I had decided that I couldn't wait any longer… I was going to search Killer for the key tonight. I could not bear to live like this for one more day. Eustass was a corrupted tyrant and his life needed to be ended… for the sake of justice… and for my sake as well.

When dinner time finally rolled around, I tried to argue with Killer that I wasn't hungry. But he wouldn't hear it. He had actually told me that he was proud of me for backing down at lunch. I had never had anyone tell me that they were proud of me for backing down… it put a bad feeling in my gut. I didn't like it. I wasn't supposed to back down. I was a proud marine and I was supposed to stand tall… no matter what. Even if a red headed devil was threatening to take advantage of me in ways that no man should… fucking sick psychopath.

Killer dragged me to the kitchen and made sure that I got some food. I had barely eaten at lunch. I mean, how was I supposed to eat after what had happened with that sick bastard? So Killer was intent on making sure that I would eat something. We sat down at the table, and I vaguely listened to Heat's casual conversation and Wire's snippy remarks. Killer pointedly gestured to my plate, and I focused on getting the food into my mouth… chewing… swallowing… I didn't even taste what I was eating. I was still too distracted by the thoughts running through my head.

"How many fucking times am I gonna walk in here to see you, bitch?" Eustass spoke grumpily as he walked into the room.

I shrugged, not even bothering to look up at him. "I wouldn't know, Eustass. I suppose that you'll be seeing me around until I finally kill you."

He scoffed, his dark lips turning into a malicious grin. "I look forward to seeing you try, bitch."

Heat snorted, elbowing Wire in the side. "So do I..." He mumbled, his mouth full of food.

Wire simply rolled his eyes, elbowing him back before turning his attention back to his plate.

Eustass got himself some food and sat down at the head of the table. He glared over Killer and at me before huffing. "Pets aren't supposed to eat at the fucking table."

I glared right back at him. "Well there aren't any pets here… just a mangy, red headed, animal."

He started growling underneath his breath. "You'd better watch your fucking mouth, bitch… before I have to teach you another lesson."

I sighed, not at all worried about his threat. I simply couldn't deal with backing down again. I was about to say something back, but Killer turned to look at me, and even though I couldn't see his face… I could somehow sense "the look" and I really didn't want to get him involved in another fight between his captain and myself. I wasn't really sure why I cared, or if you could really call it caring… but it was easier just to stay quiet. At least, it was easier at the moment.

Eustass had gone back to eating, ignoring me for the most part. He must have been satisfied thinking that his threat had silenced me. And I wanted so badly to correct the error in his judgment. But I managed to control my impulse to fight. After all… if I was going to kill him, then I had to survive long enough to do so.

"Stop glaring down like that. It's fucking annoying." Eustass grumbled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes before turning my glare toward him. "Your face is annoying."

His amber gaze sharpened as his eyes narrowed at me. But before he could say anything, Killer grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you taking my bitch?!" Eustass yelled after us.

I stopped dead in my tracks, making Killer jerk as he continued to pull on my arm. Had that bastard just called me his bitch? Calling me a bitch was one thing… but to call me _his_ bitch was another matter entirely!

"I'm taking her to the infirmary… we need to finalize the list of supplies that we need." Killer lied through his teeth… we had already finalized that list.

"Whatever." Eustass grumbled before turning back to his food.

And then Killer was dragging me out of the door.

I managed to stay quiet until he pulled me into the infirmary, probably just to keep true to the façade. "Care to explain?" I murmured as I finally got my arm out of his grasp.

He shrugged at me. "I figured having you behave yourself for two meals in a row was too much to ask."

My purple eyes sharpened into a glare. "That asshole always starts it."

He leaned casually against the wall. "He's just trying to get you riled up… it gives him an excuse to fuck with you."

I blinked, letting the idea sink into my head. "What a fucking asshole!"

Killer laughed at my reaction.

* * *

I waited until it was well into the night, long after everyone on the ship had gone quiet and hopefully fallen asleep. I had grabbed a scalpel from the infirmary and hidden it in my coat sleeve. My only chance at succeeding at this was to steal the key from Killer. So with all of the stealth that I could manage, I snuck out of my room, quietly closing the door behind me, and crept across the hall to Killer's door. With a deep breath, I silently twisted the door knob and pushed it open. I cringed when it the hinges gave off a slight creak, but other than that, there was no sound. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and let my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

Killer was asleep on his bed, the blankets pulled up around him with his wild, blonde hair splayed out across the pillow. He was facing away from me, toward the wall. His daytime clothes were folded neatly on the dresser. And set beside them was his helmet-like mask. He seemed so vulnerable like this. And I almost felt guilty. But I swallowed the feeling down. I was a marine and he was a pirate. And I was a captive on this ship. And this was something that needed to be done.

With another slow, deep breath, I started searching his room for the key. I started by looking in the pockets of the clothes that were folded on the dresser. And then I checked the drawers. When I still didn't find it, I crept over to the nightstand and searched the drawer there. I was trying not to get frustrated, but I still hadn't found the damn key. I really didn't want to think that Killer kept it on his person, even at night… but it seemed that there was no other conclusion. I was looking around the room, hoping to see another place where he might stash the key, when I heard a sound that I most certainly did not want to hear… his voice.

"What are you doing, Rinku?" His voice was low and somewhat raspy from sleep.

I slowly turned to look at him, noting that he had not moved… he was still turned toward the wall so that I could not see his face. I sighed. There was no point in sneaking around, now. "I'm looking for the key to my sea stone."

"What for?" He asked curiously, not really seeming bothered by the fact that I had snuck into his room in the middle of the night.

"So that I can kill Eustass." I answered obviously.

"Hm." The sound was almost a chuckle. "Do you really think that you can?" There was definitely some humor in his voice.

"I have to." I could feel the determination and anger burning in me now, like a raw fire in the back of my throat. "I don't have any other choice."

"Then, here." His arm shifted… and then he was holding up the key.

I stared at him questioningly, even though he wasn't even facing me to see. "You're just going to let me do it?"

He shrugged, still holding up the key and lying down to face the wall. "I'm going to let you try. But I know that you won't be able to… and Captain will have his fun with you after you fail." He sighed then, deep and heavy. "I don't want you to get hurt, Rinku. But obviously you insist on learning the hard way. So just don't say that I didn't warn you…"

I clenched my jaw in frustration… he was only giving me the key because he thought that I was incapable of defeating Eustass. With an irritated huff, I snatched the key from his hand. "I won't stop trying. I'm going to kill him. You'll see."

He didn't say anything else as I unlocked the sea stone and left his room, leaving the cuffs and key behind. My next task was to sneak into Eustass' room… and kill him in his sleep. I didn't want to be in that horrid room again… but it was a necessary means to an end. I quietly swept down the hallway and crept into his room. I could hear his snoring as soon as I had opened the door. At least I knew that he was sleeping. After shutting myself in the darkness of his creepy, taunting room, I silently made my way over to his bedside. I tried to ignore the sick devices that he kept stored throughout the room… the whips… the shackles… the chains… and I focused on my goal… Eustass Kid, sleeping in his disarrayed bed.

Without the sea stone to weaken me, my body finally felt some relief. My muscles had access to their full strength. And I didn't feel so weighed down and shaken anymore. I could breathe without the constant pain. But my devil fruit would draw too much attention… something told me that the sound of rattling chains was something that Eustass was familiar with. So I pulled the scalpel from my sleeve as I drew closer to his bed. His neck was exposed… lucky for me. I prepared to slash the sharp blade through his throat… striking down and ready to savor the blood that would pour from him… but his snoring suddenly stopped. And so did my hand… stalled in midair.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Eustass grunted, rolling over to look at me.

I wanted to curse out loud. What the hell was with these pirates? Couldn't they just stay the fuck asleep?! Instead of answering him, I whipped a chain out of my left palm, since my right hand was caught in the air, probably because of his devil fruit, and prepared to just fight him the hard way.

"Chēn Chēn Strangle!"

My chain flung to wrap around his neck, but he sat up and purple sparked around his body. My chain was forced back, along with my scalpel, and the momentum sent me flying back as well.

"I asked you a question, bitch." He grumbled, raking a hand through his messy, red hair.

I glared at him, purple eyes hard and blazing. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" I growled through gritted teeth, trying to move my hands in spite of his repulsion.

He snorted. "It looks like you're wanting to get the shit beat out of you."

I let go of the scalpel so that I would have at least one free hand. Before I could make another move though, he used the chain that was still dangling from my left palm to pull me forward, finally standing to his feet. I kicked forward, forming a chain from my leg and whipping it toward his head. But he grabbed it before it could hit him, wrapping it around his arm and continuing to pull me to him. I scrambled to get away, flinging chain after chain. I was acting on my pent up anger and frustration, even though it was all useless against his devil fruit. He was using my chains against me, magnetizing them and steadily moving me closer in his direction. He gave a hard jerk, landing me on the floor before he started to drag me across it, laughing all the while. He pulled me underneath him, and because of his hold on my chains, I couldn't retract them. My hands and legs were being held down by my very own chains. I glared up at him, all of the hatred that I continued to feel for this horrible pirate burning heatedly inside of me. And he just continued to laugh as he crawled on top of me… his large, shirtless form now pressing down on me.

"I gotta say, bitch… I'm kinda impressed that you tried to attack me while I was sleeping. It's such a dirty move, after all. I didn't expect something like that from you…" He leaned in close, his hot breath fanning over my face.

I steeled myself, trying to prepare for whatever would happen now that I had failed… again. "Pirates don't deserve the decency of a fair fight."

He barked out a laugh. "And you still fucking lost, bitch." Still laughing he leaned even closer in to put his dark lips to my ear. "When are you gonna learn that you can't beat me, bitch?" He grumbled into my ear.

I held back the shudder of revulsion, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "I'll keep on trying to beat you… until I've finally killed you, Eustass."

His hand moved to grip my throat. "That's 'Captain' to you, bitch." He growled out. His other hand was brushing its way up my leg, pushing my marine coat to the side… and then it stopped. "What the hell is this?" His tone suddenly changed as he leaned up to look at my coat.

Fuck… he must have felt the items that I had hidden in my pocket. Dammit! I tried twisting away from him, but he was still using his magnetism to hold me down by my chains. He reached into my coat and pulled out everything… the newspaper, the wanted posters, the den den mushi… and from the look on his face, I knew that I was fucked.

* * *

 **How do you think Eustass will react when he find out what Rinku has been hiding?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, it will soon enough ;) And yep!**

 **herfrostyx, awww, thank you so much! I'm happy that you love my stories. That's why I keep on writing them :) And true, Eustass is a cruel bastard, but as for myself, I can't help loving him ;) lol.**

 **Satoberi, yes, he surely is. And of course! Rinku needs at least one person to look out for her… since she does a lousy job of it herself, lol.**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Wait and See

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Anon, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Wait and See

* * *

"What the hell is all this shit?!" Eustass shouted, getting angrier by the second. "KILLER!" He yelled the name so forcefully that his face turned red and a vein started to throb on his neck. He stayed on top of me as he looked through the pages, probably trying to read them in the dark. "Killer!"

The Massacre Soldier appeared in the doorway only a few minutes later, his mask on and his tone casual. "Yes, captain?"

"Turn on the fucking light." The angry captain grumbled at his vice-captain.

Killer did as commanded, flicking on the light switch without moving from his position, leaning against the doorframe with his arms loosely crossed over his chest, silently observing the situation… I blinked as the light flooded the room, trying to get my eyes to readjust. I was still being held down by my own chains, Eustass' devil fruit using a repelling magnetism to render me immobile. And Eustass was sitting on top of me, surrounded by wanted posters, newspaper pages, and a discarded den den mushi.

"What is all of that?" Killer asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"That's what I'm trying to fucking figure out." Eustass snapped back at him.

Killer pushed off of the doorframe and stepped forward, crouching down beside us and picking up some of the papers to see for himself. "It looks like our bounties have gotten higher…" He commented as he read the wanted posters that he had picked up.

"Yeah. And as fucking great as that is… there's something else going on here." Eustass grumbled, flipping through the newspaper.

I stayed silent, hoping against all sense of rationality that they wouldn't figure out the truth.

"Here, read this." Eustass grunted, holding out the newspaper so that Killer could see it.

"Traitor in the Ranks, hm?" Killer read the title out loud.

And I was reminded of how much shame was bearing down on me and my title… how much I stood to lose… all because of Eustass fucking Kid.

"Well everyone knows that she's part of our crew… just like you wanted, Captain. Even if they do speculate that it's a rumor… But what's really concerning is who her father might be." Killer reasoned out loud as he read the article.

My body tensed beneath Eustass… and he felt it. Dammit.

He glared down at me, amber eyes blazing. "I sent those marines to deliver that news to an admiral… don't fucking tell me that your father is a fucking admiral."

I met his glare, unflinching, making my purple eyes stare back just as hard.

"Also… we should be concerned about how she was able to get all of this." Killer murmured as he picked up the den den mushi. "She's apparently been in communication with someone."

"Who the fuck have you been talking to?" Eustass demanded, his voice stern and angry. "And who the hell is your father?!"

"What makes you think that I'll tell you anything?" I kept my voice steady, not at all intimidated.

"Dammit! You fucking bitch." He grabbed my throat, wrapping his fingers around my neck and lifting my head up from the floor. "You are so fucking annoying!"

"I could say the same of you." I choked out through his grip, still glaring at him.

He growled, outraged, and used his grip on my neck to slam my head back onto the floor.

I gasped for breath, but was unable to get any air through his tightened grasp.

"I think it's safe to assume that her father is indeed an admiral… and that she's been speaking to him using this." Killer concluded as he held up the den den mushi. "So, it's probably also safe to assume that he knows our location. The question is… why hasn't he come and taken her back from us, yet?"

"Maybe because she's a fucking pirate now…" Eustass growled, still glaring down at me. "…whether she likes it or not."

"I doubt that's it." Killer murmured, looking through the newspaper article again. And then his eyes landed on another piece of paper. He picked it up, examining it closely. "He must be punishing her for losing to you…" He held up my wanted poster, showing it to Eustass.

Eustass laughed, finally loosening his grasp on my throat… good thing, too, since I was starting to see black. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me… those bastards put a bounty on one of their own?"

Killer shrugged. "They at least want her alive."

"Yeah, but she's one of them! And her dad is an admiral! What kind of fucked up shit is that?!" He was practically roaring with laughter now. He turned his attention back to me. "Do you see now? Do you see how fucked up the marines and the government are?! The justice that you fight so hard for… and they don't show you any mercy at all!"

I didn't waver. My purple eyes stayed narrowed on his amber gaze. "There will be justice when I have your fucking head, Eustass. When you're dead, I will finally be able to atone for my failure."

"Is that what they told you?!" He started laughing all over again. "I'd say that I'm sorry to burst your bubble, bitch… but really, I'm not. They're lying to you. Justice is the strong beating the weak. And the marines have already dealt you that hand when they put this fucking bounty on your head for losing. That's your fucking justice."

"Justice is the strong _defending_ the weak! Not taking advantage of them just because you can!" I spat back, getting riled up with his continued disrespect for everything that I stood for.

"And is that what you would call this, bitch?!" He yelled back at me, holding up my wanted poster so that I could see it. His dark grin was turning into more of a frown, now. And he was clearly getting agitated with me again.

"That is a punishment for my failure! Because I am strong and I failed to defend the weak and innocent against you! I failed and it's because of my failure that an entire island was massacred!" I continued to argue.

"That island was massacred because they were too fucking weak to fight for themselves!" He argued back with me. "And you were too weak to win against me! I'm the fucking strong one, here, bitch! And because of that I _do_ get to take advantage of you! You got that?!" He was leaning into my face now, his spit spraying across my skin as he shouted.

"No!" I shouted back at him, not even caring about what the consequences were. "Your sense of justice is morbid! And wrong! And you're a vile pirate and it's my duty as a marine to destroy you!"

"You think marines are so noble?! Huh, bitch?!" He roared angrily. "I'm gonna fucking show you… I'm gonna make you see…" He growled before turning his attention to Killer. "Lock her up until we reach the next island!"

And then a hard hit to my head had me blacking out.

* * *

I woke up in the cell that I had been kept in when I was first taken aboard this ship. My wrists were both shackled to the wall by sea stone, held tightly above my head on either side. I was in a kneeling position, my ankles also cuffed to the wall. I could barely move at all. My marine coat had been taken away, but luckily I was still dressed in my other clothes. I wondered what Eustass planned to do now… he made it seem as if he had something treacherous up his sleeve. Which, I supposed that he most likely did. He always seemed to be planning something insidious.

The door creaked open and light poured into the cell. I looked up to see the red headed devil that had been plaguing my thoughts. I glared, my purple eyes sharpening with the hatred that I held for this heinous pirate. He simply stared back at me, amber eyes shining with amusement and dark lips stretched into a grin.

"You look really fucking good when you're all chained up, bitch…" He grumbled as he observed me through the bars. "I like having you all helpless and at my mercy."

"And how long do you plan on keeping me like this?" I asked, maintaining a casual tone.

He snorted, opening the door of the cell to step inside. "I've got an idea for the next island, bitch… so at least until that works out."

"Let me guess… you're going to massacre this one as well? And then set it ablaze just for kicks?" Even though I was being sardonic, the very prospect made me nauseous… since it was all so very probable. "You disgust me."

He crouched down in front of me so that he was at eye level, chuckling sadistically. "It would be easier for you if I was just going to ransack the place… but I've got another objective, this time."

I continued to glare at him, my eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Have you finally decided to visit a surgeon and get yourself neutered?" I was honestly curious as to what he had planned, but I couldn't bring myself to just ask him… my pride would not allow it. "Because I'd be happy to castrate you, myself."

His jaw clenched in aggravation and his amber eyes began to glow with anger as he looked at me. "Your fucking mouth is gonna get you beaten, bitch."

"Do your worst, you fucking lowlife." I spat back, not even caring what he might do anymore. My ability to fight back had been completely taken away. But I'd be damned if he was going to shut me up, too.

He growled out, the sound vicious and animalistic. "Don't test me, bitch. I wouldn't wanna fuck you all up before the fun starts."

"I'm certain that we have two entirely different concepts of fun, Eustass." I drawled, rolling my eyes at him.

His hand launched for my throat, slamming my head back against the wall. "How many times am I gonna have to remind you of how to address me, bitch?"

Oh… he was stuck on the "Captain" thing again… Well… whatever. I just kept glaring as black closed in around my vision, my air supply cut short by his grasp around my neck. Just when I thought that I would pass out, he loosened his grip, allowing me to breathe… or rather, cough and splutter as I gasped for oxygen.

He laughed as he watched me, back to his amused expression. "I think you're right, bitch… 'cause that was fucking fun for me. But it doesn't look like it was a lot of fun for you."

I focused on steadying my breathing, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was still around my throat as my vision cleared and I sharpened my gaze into a glare again.

"In fact, I'd say that we've got different concepts on a lot of things…" He continued, his thumb now stroking over the skin on my collarbone. "That's why I've got something special planned for you…" He leaned in, pressing his dark, grinning lips to my ear. "You should be honored, bitch… 'cause I wouldn't go through all of this shit for just anyone."

Now I really was yearning to know what he was planning. All of this talk… it had to be something big. With a great amount of effort, I managed to swallow my pride… if only a little. "So… _Captain_." I mumbled his title, knowing that he wouldn't answer me otherwise. "What exactly are you planning?"

He laughed, his other hand now running up my thigh. "You'll just have to wait and see, bitch." He licked his way from my ear and down my neck, stopping to bite down above my collarbone. "But I fucking promise you… it will be worth the wait."

I was so distracted by the ominous weight of his words that I didn't even have time to be bothered by the way that he was fondling me… or the fact that my body was leaning into his touch.

* * *

 **What do you think that Eustass has planned?**

* * *

 **insetpanic, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, yep… it seemed like it was going to be easy since Killer just gave her the key. But then Kid fucked it all up, of course. Lol. ;)**

 **Anon, Kid definitely does seem to have something big planned… I hope that you enjoyed the update! And of course! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **LilyoftheValley, alright, thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :) I hope that you liked the update. And thanks for reviewing!**

 **Satoberi, yeah, Killer does try to take care of her… and Kid is definitely brutal, so Killer can't protect her all of the time… especially when she insists on being so stubborn! Lol.**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, he sure was furious. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Kaia2112, awww, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me, since I work hard to keep everyone in character and create an OC that fits well with the story :) I do hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And thank you for your review :)**


	14. Chapter 14: No One is Safe

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, ZabuzasGirl, Satoberi, and MrsSwordslover!**

* * *

Chapter 14: No One is Safe

* * *

I had been pulled out of the cell and both of my hands had been cuffed in front of me, bound in sea stone. My body was sore from having been restrained for so long, so movement was difficult. But that didn't stop Eustass from pushing me along, all while grinning darkly and laughing. We had left the ship and were making our way through whatever island that we had arrived at.

"Alright, boys!" Eustass shouted out. "Let's take some fucking hostages!"

I considered my options… how I could stop this and what I could do… as I watched the Kid Pirates tear through the town, pulling innocent people out of their homes and shops, disturbing their daily lives and jerking them into a living nightmare. The civilians were screaming, unable to fight back as they were rounded up by the ruthless pirates and shoved into the center of the town, in front of Eustass' cackling form. Some of them were pleading or bargaining, some were crying, some were fighting back… but they all had one thing in common… fear. They all had the same look of terror in their eyes. I still didn't have any idea of what Eustass was planning, but I knew that these people shouldn't have to suffer just so that he could prove whatever ridiculous point that he was trying to make.

"Leave them alone, Eus- _Captain_!" I quickly corrected myself, aware that it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest to make him angry right now. "You're mad at _me_! They haven't done anything to you!"

He chuckled, grabbing my hair and jerking me forward. "While I appreciate your effort to appeal to me, bitch… I've got a lesson to teach you." His dark lips were stretched happily across his face and his amber eyes were alight with sinister humor. "Now shut the fuck up and pay attention."

I was about to snap back at him, but I was interrupted by the sound of heavy boots and organized shouting… marines.

"Surrender, pirates!" A sharp voice rang out forcefully. "You're finished here!"

I looked up to see about a dozen marines lined up, rifles ready and aimed at the Kid Pirates. A lieutenant was leading them, having been the one to call out the warning. As happy as I was to see someone defending these innocent civilians, I was also worried… I had seen these pirates massacre more lives than I would like to recount. And I was not eager to see them slaughter any more people. I could only hope that these marines would be strong enough to fight them… though it seemed unlikely.

"It's about damn time." Eustass laughed, letting go of my hair and turning to face the marines. "It took you bastards long enough…"

"Get ready to fire, men!" The lieutenant ordered, causing his men to ready their rifles.

"Wait, no!" I shouted, trying to warn them as they aimed for Eustass. "He's a devil fruit user! He'll send your bullets right back at you!"

The lieutenant held up his hand, halting the men as he looked at me inquisitively. "Captain Rinku?"

I nodded, relieved that he had listened to me.

Eustass growled underneath his breath. "I told you to shut the fuck up." Then he turned to back hand me, but I managed to duck down and avoid the hit.

"So the intel that you're with the Kid Pirates is true… but you seem to be their captive." The lieutenant pondered out loud, watching our interaction cautiously.

I had backed away far enough from Eustass so that I was out of his reach. "Just don't use any metal against him! And be careful for the other members of his crew, too!" I gave a pointed look to Killer, Heat, and Wire… all of whom were still running around the town with the others and gathering the civilians.

Eustass continued to growl, but instead of trying to hit me again, he just turned back to the marines with a huff. "Telling them about my devil fruit isn't gonna help anything, bitch…" He grumbled, lifting his arm as the purple light sparked around him.

I saw what was coming before the marines' rifles even started to move in their grasps. I couldn't let him attract their weapons… I couldn't let him form that damn metal arm of his… so I charged. And with all of the force of my weight, I kneed him in the back, sending him to the ground with a thud. Since my hands were cuffed, I was unable to catch my balance, so I fell down on top of him. The deep growl that rumbled through his body had all of my senses on high alert. I looked up to see him face down in the dirt, his fingers digging into the ground as he pushed himself up. I quickly rolled off of him and into a defensive position.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared as he finally pulled his face out of the dirt, revealing an outraged, red expression.

I didn't give him time to fully get up. I used my hands as leverage and kicked him in the gut as hard as I could, sending him flying backward as he continued to roar with anger. "Focus on the others!" I ordered the marines. Technically, I was higher ranked than any of them, anyway. "I'll hold him back as long as I can! You save the civilians and get them out of here!"

"Yes, captain!" The lieutenant apparently had no qualms with letting me handle the violent, pirate captain. He followed my orders and had his men focus on the other Kid Pirates while he drew his sword and went after Killer.

I could see them clashing from my peripheral vision, but my focus was on Eustass. He was huffing like an infuriated beast, once again standing up from the ground as he glared at me, amber eyes blazing and face set into a furious scowl. I charged him again, leaping to the side when he ran back at me. His arm was outstretched from where he had tried to grab me, so I lifted my hands, extending the chain that connected them as far as I could, and wrapped it around his arm. I crossed my hands around his arm so that it was wound up in the sea stone chain, then swung around behind him, twisting his arm behind his back. He fell with my momentum, landing on his back with me below him. I lost my breath upon impact, finding no mercy between the solid ground and his heavy body. But at least I had him restrained. I took the opportunity to fling my legs around him, wrapping them around his thighs from behind and pinning him down on top of me. He flailed around, spewing out curses as he tried to grab at me with his one free arm.

"Dammit! You fucking bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" His voice was filled with so much raw fury… and he sounded so much angrier than I could ever recall him being.

He was thrashing so violently that I was afraid that I might lose my grip on him, so I tightened the chain around his wrist and pulled his arm back further, making him yell out even louder. I could barely breathe with him on top of me. My head was turned to the side, trapped between his shoulder blades with the rough ground rubbing against one side of my face. He was so massive that he was nearly covering me completely. And damn he was fucking heavy. It was taking every bit of my strength to keep him pinned. And the sea stone was taking its toll on me, as well.

"Dammit! Bitch!" Eustass continued to scream.

With a forceful jerk, he managed to turn onto his side, reaching behind him with his free arm in an effort to pry me off of him. But I held tight, in spite of the bruising grasp that he now had on my shoulder.

"Get the fuck off!" He yelled, trying to kick his legs in spite of my hold on them.

He was wiggling kind of like a worm now… trying his best to buck me off of him. But I wasn't budging. His skin was as red as his flaming hair, his anger having morphed into a furious irritation.

"Get off! Get off! GET OFF!"

I just held on tighter, yanking his arm even harder behind his back and digging my heels into his thighs.

"AGH!"

"Ahem." A fake cough interrupted Eustass' screaming, causing him to stop everything as we both looked up. Killer was standing not far from us, his arms crossed casually over his chest and his masked, helmet head tilted curiously to the side. "What the hell are you two doing?" He mumbled.

"What the fuck do you _mean_ what am I doing?!" Eustass shouted at him. "Get her the fuck off of me!"

I was less concerned with what would happen now. I was more concerned with whether or not the marines had gotten the civilians to safety. I peeked around Eustass' back as best as I could… but I wasn't happy with what I saw. My heart sank distraughtly into my gut as I observed the situation. All of the civilians were still rounded up in the town center, though they were mostly unharmed. Near them, tied up and beaten, were the marines… the lieutenant was slashed and mangled, from where Killer had obviously trounced him in their fight. The others were singed, probably from Heat's fire breathing, but were mostly intact. At least for the moment, they were all alive.

Killer chuckled, coming closer as his arms fell to his sides. "It looks like she beat you this time, Captain."

"Shut the fuck up!" Eustass shouted again, not at all amused.

"Come on, Rinku… no more hugging on Captain, okay?" Killer kept teasing as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

I glared at him indignantly. "I am _not_ hugging him!"

With a solid tug, Killer pulled me away from Eustass. It wasn't difficult… I was barely holding on anymore, anyway. My entire body ached. It had taken so much effort to keep Eustass restrained. And having him land on me and then jerking all around with me trapped beneath him had earned me quite a few bruises. I watched as Eustass clambered to his feet, irritably brushing the dirt off of his clothes. When his amber eyes snapped up to set on me, I tensed for the oncoming beating that I was sure to be on the receiving end of, ready to dodge and block whatever I could.

Killer sighed, still holding onto my waist. "We've rounded everyone up… so we're ready when you are, Captain."

Eustass' eyes did not leave mine. "Go ahead. I'll be there when I'm done with her."

I kept my purple glare steady on his, hard and unwavering. I felt Killer's hands leave my waist as he walked away with another sigh.

"Why can't you ever just behave like a good fucking pet, bitch?" Eustass grumbled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Because unlike you, I am not a fucking animal." I answered easily, standing tall in spite of the threatening way that he was towering over me.

When his fist came hurtling toward my face, I ducked down… only to be met with his boot. He kicked me right under my chin, sending me back and into the ground. I immediately rolled onto my hands and knees, but he kicked me in my gut, knocking me back down again. My breaths were labored and ragged, every one of them a painful effort. He tangled his hand into my hair and jerked me up to my feet.

"Come on, bitch. It's time for you to learn a thing or two." He grumbled as he pulled me toward the gathered hostages and waiting pirates.

I complied, since I was barely able to move and there wasn't much left that I could do anyway. When we were standing in front of the two groups of hostages, the marines and the civilians, Eustass pushed me down onto my knees, still grasping painfully onto my hair.

"Captain Rinku…" The lieutenant wheezed out. "You risked your life to hold him off… and I couldn't save anyone. I'm sorry."

I took a breath, closing my eyes in defeat. "You're not the only failure, here."

Eustass laughed, using his other hand to pull his pistol from the holster on his chest. "Let's get started…" He aimed the pistol first at the civilians, the group filled with innocent men, women, and children. Without even flinching, he pulled the trigger, killing a woman and causing a chorus of terrified gasps and screams to fill the air, echoing after the ominous sound of gunfire.

I gaped, almost unbelieving at the senseless murder that I had just witnessed. "What… Why…" I turned to glare up at Eustass, wrenching against his hold on my hair. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed at him, lost to my outrage.

"Be a good little pet and shut the fuck up for once." He grinned down at me before aiming his pistol at the marines. Again, he pulled the trigger, killing one of the men. He laughed as the sobs and cries for mercy rang out around us. "Now… you all know that no one is safe."

I couldn't understand. Why was he doing all of this? What point was he trying to make?

"So…" He tilted his head, aiming his pistol at the lieutenant now, causing the man to tremble as he stared down the deadly barrel. "I'm gonna give you a choice." He cocked the gun, preparing to fire it again. "Either I kill you and your men…" He swept the gun over the range of the group of marines, showing that he was capable of killing any one of them. "or…" And then he pointed the gun at the group of civilians again. "I kill all of these innocent people." With a maniacal laugh, he pointed the gun back at the marines. "I wanna hear from all of you… you pricks that stand for _justice_. So tell me… what's it gonna be? Your lives? Or theirs?"

* * *

 **What do you think that the marines will choose?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, his plan certainly did involve the marines. Lol. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Satoberi, you're definitely right… his plans can never mean anything good, lol. Buuut… she** ** _is_** **stubborn! Hehe.**

 **MrsSwordslover, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :) Killer may be the Massacre Soldier, but he has a way of balancing Kid out ;) I read part of Necessary Roughness at one time, though I don't remember much about it, aside from the fact that I did enjoy what I read, lol. I think that anyone who likes Kid's character can agree that his violent tendencies would make him rather violent in other aspects… if you catch my drift ;) hehe**


	15. Chapter 15: Thoughtful

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, MrsSwordslover, Z Angaros, LilyoftheValley104, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, and flemmardise!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Thoughtful

* * *

There was no question about it. Any marine would sacrifice themselves to protect the weak. That was why we existed… to protect the world from corruption. And these pirates were the very definition of corruption. So I watched the marines, knowing that even though they had failed to defeat the Kid Pirates in combat, that at least in death they would be able to protect the civilians… their deaths would be honorable and proud. They would die for justice.

"I don't want to die…" One of them mumbled, looking as if he were about to cry.

Another one began to shake his head. "Me neither."

The lieutenant's eyes were darting around, probably trying to find a way out of the situation.

But I knew better. I knew that there was no way out for them. I felt my disgust for Eustass boil up all over again… like a burning bile in the back of my throat. It was his fault that all of these innocent people were in this horrible situation. It was his fault that these marines were going to die. He was not only taking lives, but he was making the process slow and painful… deluding these men into thinking that they had a choice in the matter… forcing them into facing their deaths on their knees. But at least they were sacrificing themselves for justice, and they could take solace in that.

Eustass laughed out loud, his finger twitching on the trigger of his pistol, keeping his aim steady on the lieutenant. "Hurry and make up your minds. I don't have all damn day."

The lieutenant closed his eyes, seemingly coming to a decision as his men continued to whimper around him. And then he looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I can't ask my unit to die here."

My breath caught in my chest. Had he really just said what I thought he said?

Eustass burst into a cackle of maniacal laughter. "Do you hear that, bitch?! They don't wanna give their lives for a bunch of pathetic townspeople."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to breathe through my shock. I was reeling in disbelief. I grasped onto the strands of reality that were dancing along the edges of my reach and looked at the lieutenant. "You're a marine. It's your duty to live and die for justice." My voice sounded strained and choked, even to my own ears.

"If we all die here then we can't take any intel back to Headquarters… we can't grow stronger… we won't have another opportunity to fight for justice." He sighed, breaking eye contact with me to look down at the ground. "We have to survive so that we can live to fight another day."

"No!" I shouted, the anger roaring inside of me now. "What makes you think that your life is any more valuable that the innocent men, women, and children that are crying only an arm's reach away from you?! The ones that are unable to defend themselves against these awful pirates?! It's your duty to protect them! It's your job to save them!"

"We aren't able to defend ourselves against these pirates, either!" He argued back, desperately.

I growled, jerking against Eustass' hold on my hair as I lashed out at the lieutenant. "Eustass hates marines! He won't spare you just because you ask him to! He'll kill all of the civilians… and then he'll kill you, too! And he'll laugh while he does it!"

Eustass, as if in agreement with my statement, let out a humored chuckle. "That's enough, bitch." He jerked me backward, pushing me further down onto my knees. "So what's your final decision? All of you, speak the fuck up!" He roared, shouting at the marines as he readied his pistol.

The lieutenant closed his eyes for a moment and he took a breath. And then he met Eustass' menacing amber eyes. "Spare my men." He said clearly.

And my heart dropped as the sick feeling spread through me. There was no chance that I had misheard. This marine had just asked for their lives instead of the civilians.

"Don't kill us!" "We don't want to die!" The rest of the men echoed him in affirmation, agreeing with their lieutenant's decision.

Eustass' laughter echoed all around, the hold that he still had on my hair tightening as he turned to face me, wicked amusement glinting in that cruel gaze of his. "Do you see now, bitch? When it comes down to it… even the _marines_ will choose their lives over others." Without looking away from me, Eustass spoke to his vice-captain. "Go ahead, Killer."

And then Killer slaughtered all of the townspeople… the innocent civilians… ending their lives in swift, flawless movements. The blood sprayed around him as he slashed through their throats, chests, and other vital areas. I hardened my expression, refusing to allow Eustass to get the reaction that I was certain he wanted from me. My purple eyes stayed cold as ice as the victims of his fucked up game cried out… breathing their last breaths. I held my own breath, my pink lips flattened into a tight line. I refused to look away. The least that I could do was honor them by watching their passing… I prayed that their souls would find peace.

When all of the bodies had fallen limp, eyes void of light and lungs emptied of air, resting in pools of their own blood… Eustass cackled, still keeping his amber eyes set firmly on me. "Heat. You're up."

And then Heat stepped forward, and I knew what was coming next. The marines, however, were too stupid to realize that they were also facing their deaths.

"Can we go now?" One of them whimpered.

"I want to go home…" Another cried.

And a sick, twisted part of me from some warped, dark corner of my mind was actually satisfied… may have even been pleased to see these men who dared to call themselves marines getting their just desserts.

But when Eustass whispered into my ear, his dark lips brushing against my skin, I was immediately repulsed by my own slithering thoughts… sickened. "Don't worry, bitch… I'm not gonna let them get away for their weakness."

I couldn't restrain the shudder than ran down my spine as I thought about how much I wasn't worried… how I was almost relieved at Eustass' assurance. I wanted to throw up at my own vulgarity. I needed to punish myself for the wicked thoughts that I had dared to entertain. But even still… as I watched Heat burn the marines alive… as I smelled their flesh searing away… heard their agonizing screams as they died… I could not find a shred of sympathy within me.

"This is justice, bitch." Eustass whispered as the screams quieted, though the flames raged on. "I decided who lived and who died… because they're all weak. And I'm fucking strong." He chuckled, finally letting go of the tight grasp that he still had on my hair, moving his fingers to stroke through my white-blonde tangles before resting his hand on my shoulder. "I let the marines choose to prove a point… and then I chose because I'm stronger than them. And I think you'll agree… those bastards deserved to die."

* * *

After the Kid Pirates had finished ransacking the island for supplies and setting it ablaze, Eustass had pulled me back onto his ship. I had made no more moves to fight back… I was simply too drained. I was sitting in my room, where I had retreated to not long after Eustass had finally gotten bored with me. My thoughts were wandering… restless and never steady enough for me to grasp on to one for very long. So much had happened… and yet not enough. I was terrified of my own apathy. But there was nothing that I could do to change it. If I thought too hard about how I felt, then I would become emotional… and my father had never approved of that.

A knock at the door stirred me, and I glanced up, only managing a meek "come in" before Killer walked into the room.

He carried in a large pile of clothes and set them onto the dresser. "I got you some things to wear while we were scouting for things in the town…" He explained, spreading out a few of the garments. "I guessed at your size. I hope everything will fit."

I blinked, surprised by the gesture. "That was thoughtful of you…" I mumbled, not even bothering to stand up from where I was seated on the bed.

He shrugged, finally turning around to look at me. "Well I saw the clothing store and it occurred to me that you wouldn't have to keep wearing the same outfit and my shirts all the time."

I forced myself to smile at him. "Thanks."

His masked head tilted to the side and he crossed his arms as he leaned back against the dresser. "Are you alright?"

I looked down at my hands, which were still cuffed together. "I'm not sure." I answered, surprising myself with how honest the answer was.

He let out a breath. "I'm sorry…" He muttered. "I killed them as quickly and painlessly as I could." His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

I bit my lip to hold in my shock… he was actually apologizing for killing the civilians? I couldn't be sure… "You're sorry?"

His head tilted back, and I knew that he wasn't looking at me anymore. "I know that must have been hard for you to see."

Something in me clenched… this pirate was actually concerned about me. I mean… this particular pirate always did seem to take some interest in my wellbeing… but now he was expressing genuine concern for my feelings. How was this even possible? I wasn't sure how to respond to this situation.

"Captain just wanted to prove his point… you know? That not every marine is as… well… as self-sacrificing as you are. They may all have that mark of justice on their back, but it doesn't mean the same thing to everyone as it does to you." He was still looking upward, his arms crossed against his chest as he spoke. "You're one of a kind, Rinku."

I was hearing so many conflicting thoughts in my head… and now they were all just ready to convulse and rupture with this new point of view. How could a pirate be speaking to me this way? So affectionately… like a friend. A pirate could not care for a marine this way! It just did not make any sense! Black and white… I needed to remember the lines. He stood on a completely different side… a side that corrupted and destroyed. And I was on the side that protected and restored. The two simply could not intermingle. Like water and oil… they could not mix. I could hear my father's voice yelling sternly in the back of my head, trying to remind me of who I was… where I had come from… I was a proud marine. I had been raised to enforce justice. It was my duty to protect the weak and innocent. It was my life's calling to represent the World Government. I couldn't fail… I couldn't compromise… I could not falter here.

"I'll give you some time to rest." Killer's voice jolted me from the lecture that was commencing in my head. He stepped forward and unlocked one of the cuffs, letting me have free reign of my arms once again but leaving me bound in the sea stone. "I'll check on you when it's time for dinner." And then he left, shutting the door behind him.

I chose to ignore the thoughts that were arguing in his favor… telling me that Killer was a kind person and that maybe pirates weren't all bad. I couldn't entertain that blasphemy. I couldn't allow myself to be fooled. With a sigh, I lied down onto my bed and decided to take a nap. Maybe after some rest my head would clear.

* * *

 **How do you think Rinku will deal with her conflicting thoughts?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And that I could make you laugh :)**

 **MrsSwordslover, haha, yeah I'd wanna rip her head off for that too. And I imagine Kid just wouldn't give a fuck and would have his kinky shit just laying around… lol. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Z Angaros, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

 **LilyoftheValley104, yeah, when it comes down to it, there aren't that many people who would sacrifice their own life for someone else's, especially when they don't even know them… Rinku is just a special case, because for one thing, like you said, she was raised by an Admiral. And thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much :) I don't really have a set update time, because life just happens and well, it's "happened" a lot to me lately. So I can't have a schedule that I stick to. I update whenever I can and I try to give my more popular stories priority. Oh, and thanks for the recommendation! I'll check that story out when I get a chance. I love Law, of course it shows since I have a Law X OC story of my own :) So I'd love to read a Law story that you speak so highly of.**

 **Satoberi, I know! So close and yet so far! D:**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep. Thank you!**

 **flemmardise, yay, I'm glad that you do! Thank you for your review! :)**

 **CaliamaraMessex, awww, thank you so much! I really appreciate the compliments! And I'm so glad that you enjoy my story :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter as well :)**

 **insetpanic, thank you! I update whenever I'm able to :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Resounding Lessons

**5 points to MrsSwordslover, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Resounding Lessons

* * *

 _"_ _Fight harder, Rinku!" My father shouted, his voice stern and unforgiving._

 _I was practicing my hand-to-hand combat. And my father had decided that I needed to be outnumbered… so it was me against a dozen equally ranked marines. I was panting, since the fight had been going for sixteen hours now. Every time I downed one marine, my father would send in another, keeping the odds at twelve against one. The air was scraping through my lungs as I struggled to inhale it, my body threatening to heave over._

 _"_ _You don't have the luxury of being tired, you brat!" He yelled at me. "Do you think that pirates will take it easy on you, just because you get a little hurt or tuckered out?! Evil does not tire!"_

 _I gasped, taking in as much oxygen as I could, before crouching down to sweep my leg, knocking down the three men that were charging in at me. Then I flipped up on my hands and kicked out at the next wave, sending them flying backward. I meant to flip back onto my heels, but my body swayed and instead I rolled onto my knees. I used the falter to my advantage, though, and sprung forward to punch the next marine._

 _"_ _You're representing not only yourself, and not only me, but the World Government!" He continued to lecture. "You can't afford to be this weak! No daughter of mine will ever lose! Do you understand me?!"_

 _I landed on my feet, punching out the next opponent. I ignored how my muscles screamed in protest. I ignored how every one of my joints ached in agony. I ignored all of the pain and shoved it away. And I kept on fighting. "I understand, sir!" I shouted as I elbowed one marine behind me, kicking out the opposite way to take down another._

 _"_ _This world must be eradicated of all corruption. You are a force that will fight to protect it! You will keep the World Government and all of its countries safe from anyone who threatens it!" He was unrelenting. His voice resounded through the air, his words burying themselves deep into my being. "Anyone who goes against the World Government is your enemy, Rinku! And they must be destroyed!"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir!" My knuckles were raw and bloodied. My clothes were tattered. I was covered in a layer of grime and sweat. I continued to fight._

 _"_ _Fight harder, Rinku! Be stronger!" He had my downed opponents dragged away as he sent in more. "You represent the justice of the World Government! You must never allow yourself to be defeated!"_

* * *

I woke from my dream, breathing heavily, and stared at the room around me. I clearly remembered falling asleep on top of my made-up bed and with the light on… but now I was tucked underneath the covers and the light had been turned off. I smelled food, and realized that a plate of it was sitting on my nightstand, next to a glass of water. What the hell was going on here? Someone had been able to do all of this without waking me… the thought was perturbing. And why had they bothered to not only bring me dinner, but to tuck me into bed? I sat up with a huff, still glaring around the room.

I remembered my dream… a training session with my father. He had drilled many lessons into my head while imposing strenuous exercises. I never forgot anything that he taught me. I remembered it all in detail… every word… every technique… the sound of his voice… the look on his face… the feeling of pain… exhaustion… all of it. Each lesson was hard learned… because he would repeat the process until he was certain that I understood. Whether he was trying to teach me how to think or how to fight… he was brutal. And there was never room for error.

I couldn't falter now. These pirates… no matter how comfortable I had grown around them… they were the enemy. I was a marine, and it was my duty to uphold justice as a representative of the World Government. Pirates defied the World Government. They were the evil that I was trained to eradicate. I could not be fooled by their seemingly kind gestures. I had to stay true to the person that I had been raised to be. I had to be stronger… so that I could defeat them.

* * *

I left my room the next morning, carrying the dishes from the food that had been left on my nightstand the night before. I had showered before anyone else had woken up and dressed in some of the new things that Killer had gotten for me. I was relieved that he had even thought to get some new underwear. And I was even more relieved to find that everything was in my size. It was almost eerie how observant the masked pirate could be…

As I entered the kitchen to place my dishes into the sink, Heat called out a "good morning" greeting. I answered him nonchalantly before gathering some food.

Killer had walked in behind me and quickly made his own plate before following me to the table. "Are you feeling any better?" He murmured quietly before we sat down.

I nodded, avoiding looking at him directly. I spent so much time with these pirates… it wasn't like I could just ignore them. And if I acted too strangely, they would know that something was up. I needed to continue being civil until I could act on another opportunity to kill Eustass… to end them all. "I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded back at me as we took our seats across from Heat and Wire. "I'm glad to see that those clothes fit you."

"Quite a perfect fit, in fact." I moved around a bit to demonstrate. "Thanks again for getting them."

"Sure thing, Rinku." He answered me easily as he began to eat his food.

I ate in silence, listening to the mindless chatter around me. I would give a response when necessary, but I kept my replies short and simple. Eustass was absent from breakfast, as usual, and I was relieved for that. I wasn't certain if I had the energy to deal with him just yet. As soon as I was finished I left the table, dropping off my dishes in the sink before heading for my room. I was just about to open the door when I heard Heat calling out my name.

"Hey, Rinku!"

I turned, giving him my attention as I let go of the doorknob. "Yes?"

"I, uh…" He stammered, stopping just in front of me and looking at me somewhat nervously. "I just wanted to make sure that we were okay…" He managed to mutter out.

I lifted a white-blonde brow, wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, um…" He started scratching the back of his head, fidgeting as he continued to look at me, almost sheepishly now. "You're not mad at me or anything, are you?"

I pursed my lips, growing uncomfortable with the conversation. "Not particularly."

He sighed, instantly relieved by my offhanded answer. "That's good…" He relaxed, dropping his arms to his sides and giving me a smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't be mad at me for executing those marines… I mean, they were weak and not really worth sparing… but you know…" He eventually trailed off into mumbles.

So _that's_ what this was about… he was worried that I would be angry at him for killing the marines. And I wondered… _was_ I mad about it? _Shouldn't_ I be mad about it? I couldn't keep myself from thinking that they were pathetic excuses for marines… that maybe they even deserved the death that they were dealt. And then I felt a wave of nausea, once again repulsed by my own thoughts. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I needed to think less about their demise and more about my current situation. There was nothing that could be done for them now, anyway.

I concentrated my attention back toward Heat, realizing that he was still standing in front of me, seemingly waiting for some kind of response. "You did what you thought you had to do." I murmured.

He was a pirate, after all. He had played his part. Killing marines, or anyone for that matter, wasn't exactly strange behavior for him. What was strange was how he seemed to be concerned over whether or not I was angry with him. Why would that bother him? These pirates were giving me a headache.

"So do you wanna hang out? We can go out on deck and play with the cannons or something." He gave me a grin, almost seeming friendly.

I struggled not to grit my teeth in frustration. Why were they making this so difficult?! I narrowed my eyes at him, but he was completely unfazed. I sighed, deciding to decline in the most polite way possible. "I'm more likely to run into Eustass if I'm out on deck… so no, thank you."

He pouted, but thankfully he didn't protest. "Alright, well… I'll see ya at lunch."

As I finally retreated into my room, shutting the door firmly behind me, I couldn't help but wonder why these pirates seemed so different from every other pirate that I had met… from every story that I had ever heard… so different from every lecture that my father had instilled in me. I quickly reminded myself that I had watched these pirates perform despicable acts… I had seen them commit murder… destroy ships and islands… mutilate lives… They did whatever they wanted, without any thought for others. They truly were evil.

So then why the fuck did Killer and Heat keep acting so friendly toward me? I swear… they must have just been trying to confuse me. I couldn't be fooled by them. I had to see them for what they really were… enemies. They were enemies of the World Government. And so they were my enemies, as well. I had to remember that… it was the one thing that I knew to be true.

With my mind set, I busied myself with organizing the clothes that Killer had gotten me into the dresser drawers. Just because I didn't want to be here didn't change the fact that I was. And I was going to be stuck here until I could fulfill the mission that my father had given me… killing Eustass Kid. I needed to use every advantage, since he had such a crippling advantage over me. I had managed to overpower him while we were on the island, but I hadn't been able to deliver a fatal blow… the most that I could do was restrain him, and that wasn't enough.

Whether I understood their motives or not, Killer and Heat had both taken some sort of liking to me… so I could always use their kindness to my advantage. I had already gotten clothes from Killer. And it was because of Killer that I wasn't completely restrained. I also had him to thank for my access to the infirmary. And if it weren't for him, I probably would have starved to death by now. Being on Killer's good side was definitely an advantage. As far as Heat was concerned… well, he hadn't done much other than give me a few kind words and defend me whenever Wire had something snarky to say. But I figured that it was better than having him hate me.

My biggest disadvantage was Eustass. As much as I hated to admit it, he was much stronger than I was. And my father had never taught me what to do if I ever encountered a stronger opponent. He had only taught me to be strong… and if I was ever weak, he only told me to be stronger. I wondered if he had ever found himself in a situation like this. And then I realized that the idea was just preposterous. My father was practically unbeatable. He didn't believe in losing… and so he didn't. And he expected for me, as his daughter, to be like him. He would never forgive me for failing this miserably… but I couldn't dwell on that. I needed to focus on what he had taught me. I needed to be stronger. No matter how impossible it seemed…

* * *

 **What do you think Kid will do when he finds out that Rinku is still set in her ways?**

* * *

 **MrsSwordslover, yep, she's still in the haze that her father raised her in. But Kid will put some sense into her eventually ;)**

 **seungchuul, awww, that's so cool! Thank you so much! I am so glad that you enjoy my stories :) Your compliments mean so much to me! I hope that you enjoyed the update :D**

 **Satoberi, yes he did. And you're right, she has been kinda brainwashed. But they are getting to her ;)**

 **TheOnlyKing, thank you! Kid certainly is an interesting character :) And don't worry, I'll be adding more of the canon story in later… just right now, it's more about Rinku, and Kid trying to break her ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, they certainly are wearing her down, each in their own ways ;) And yes, she is stubborn! Lol.**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, fights with Kid are always inevitable ;) lol. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17: Bothered

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Bothered

* * *

I had found my marine coat tucked away in one of the dresser drawers in my room, and I had immediately put it on, happy to have the familiar weight of it back around my shoulders. Killer had come and gotten me when it was lunch time, so I was sitting with him and the others when Eustass walked in.

He lifted a brow at me as he sat down at the head of the table. "Still wearing that coat, bitch?"

I kept my gaze hard and steady as I looked back at him. "This coat is a symbol of my pride."

"Tch." He scoffed, his amber eyes rolling indignantly. "So… my lesson wasn't enough for you." And then his dark lips turned up into a menacing grin. "I guess I'll just have to teach you another one."

"Go ahead and try." I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. I was at my limits with him and so tired of hearing his voice. "Nothing you say or do will ever sway me."

He stood abruptly from the table, so suddenly that his chair fell backward out from underneath him. His grin never left his face and his amber eyes were shining with dark intent.

Killer sighed from beside me. "Please try not to hurt her, Captain… I was planning on having her teach some first aid to the crew, today."

Eustass just chuckled, his head cocking to the side. "I'll have her out on deck waiting for you, then."

I wasn't even surprised when he used his devil fruit to pull me to him by my belt buckle. So when I got close, I whipped my leg out for a kick. He blocked, of course, raising his arm to protect his head from my blow. I countered by whirling my body so that I could aim a punch for his face. He dropped the magnetic attraction so that he could catch my fist and then twisted my arm behind my back. I was already squirming in his hold, trying to lunge my heel at his knee, but he caught my other wrist and jerked me closer to him before he cuffed it with the other one behind my back, making my arms useless as he grabbed my waist and lifted me from the floor, holding me so tightly against his body that the air was being squeezed from my lungs. I flailed and kicked as he laughed maniacally, but I was unable to land a decent hit.

"Let's go, bitch." He grunted amusedly into my ear. And then he carried me out of the room.

I was so fucking tired… tired of my situation… tired of fighting… tired of everything. I didn't even resist as Eustass hauled me to the deck and threw me down onto the harsh, wooden floor. I grunted, landing more roughly than necessary because of his overbearing force. I rolled onto my back, my hands still cuffed behind me, and glared up at him. "Just get this out of your fucking system, Eustass, so that we can be on with our day."

He huffed, still with that obnoxious grin of his. "You wish it were that easy, bitch…" And then he crouched down, hovering over me as he reached to wrap his hand around my neck. "And what have I told you about the way you should address me?" He growled threateningly as he asked the question, though there was still amusement glinting in his amber eyes.

I rolled my own eyes at him before focusing them back onto his face in a hard, steely glare. "I don't give a fuck about anything that you've told me, _Eustass_." I hissed his name pointedly, no longer caring about anything that he could do to me… he had already taken away nearly everything… my freedom… my military standing… my reputation… my dignity… I wouldn't give him anything else. I refused to.

His hand tightened on my neck… where before it had just been resting there, it was now an unrelenting grip that made it impossible to breathe. "Dammit, bitch… when will you fucking learn?!" He lifted my head up and slammed it back down onto the deck, his amusement now replaced with frustration.

I tried to wheeze in some much needed oxygen through his grasp, but it was pointless. Black was blurring at the edges of my vision. My head was throbbing. And my lungs were aching from deprivation. But I kept my purple eyes hard and glaring, not at all afraid of him or his scare tactics. He kept choking me until I felt like I would pass out from the lack of oxygen. But before I could be granted the reprieve, he let out an angry roar. And then he threw me across the deck in his outrage. I coughed and spluttered, the air scraping through my throat as I greedily sucked it in. As soon as I could gather my senses, I turned my attention to Eustass, watching him cautiously as I caught my breath. He had stood up, but he hadn't moved any closer to me. He was huffing dramatically, his fists clenched at his sides. I had landed face down, so I balanced my weight onto my shoulders and pulled my knees up underneath me, then carefully sat up onto them, all the while keeping my attention on Eustass.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking bitch?!" He yelled at me, his face turning red to match his wild hair. "Why don't you just fucking break already?! What do I have to fucking do?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his question. "Is that what this is about?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. "You're trying to break me?"

He gritted his teeth, his face showing nothing but pure rage as he looked at me.

I laughed again, my voice sounding raspy from the way that he had choked me. "You can't break me, Eustass… because I'm not afraid of you."

He started growling, sounding like a disgruntled animal. But then he stopped. And an eerie grin stretched across his dark lips. "No… I guess you're not…" He started chuckling, as if a thought had just occurred to him. And then that chuckle turned into a deranged cackle.

I tensed, waiting for whatever madness would follow this change in his behavior.

His cackling finally died down and he set his ominous, amber gaze on me. His dark lips were shifted into one of the most sinister grins that I had seen yet as he approached me, his hands twitching threateningly at his sides. "You may not be afraid of me, bitch…" He grumbled, sounding far too excited for my liking. "But you are bothered by me."

I stayed completely still as he got closer, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

He came to a stop directly in front of me. And then in quick, smooth movements he reached down, grabbed me up, turned me around, and held me to him with my back to his chest. His hands were creeping over my body, one traveling up my leg and the other winding around my waist. "In spite of all your bullshit talk… the way you glare at me with those hard, purple eyes… you fucking want me, bitch." He grumbled into my ear, his hot breath steaming against my skin.

I shuddered, making a move to pry myself out of his hold, but he only jerked me more tightly against him. His hands kept moving. One of them was fiddling with my belt while the other was slithering underneath the hem of my shirt. He bit down on my ear before running his tongue down my neck. A weak feeling spread through me as his hand undid my shorts and slipped into them… and then into my underwear… His other hand slid up my toned stomach and over my breasts before he grabbed onto one, kneading it roughly. And then the first hand was parting my folds so that his fingers could assault my more sensitive areas. I was holding my breath, my stomach roiling with the contradicting sensations… I hated that he could do this to me. I hated that he could make my body react to him, in spite of how repulsed I was by him. I hated that my body seemed to like, even enjoy, his touch… while I knew that everything about this was wrong… sick and wrong. I couldn't help but gasp when he shoved a finger inside of me, pinching my nipple and biting my neck as he did. I wanted him dead. But I couldn't bring myself to fight him in this moment. My entire being felt weak… I blamed it on the sea stone.

"You're so fucking wet for me, bitch…" He groaned into my ear. "And fuck, are you tight…"

I struggled to keep my breathing steady, trying my best not to react to him. He shoved another finger inside, and I bit my lip to hold in the sound that fought to escape. He twisted his fingers inside of me until he was stroking over that one spot… and I couldn't keep myself from shaking in his hold. I wanted to hurl. What was this atrocious pirate doing to me? How could he be making me feel this way? I felt disgusting. I felt ashamed.

"Look at you…" He grinned at me. "You're blushing." He chuckled as he ran his tongue over my cheek. "How fucking cute…"

Why? Why did I have to be so weak? And why, out of all of the people in this world, did this have to be the opponent that had outmatched me? Why did he have to be the one pirate that had been able to beat me? Anyone else would have put me out of my misery by now… but not him. He enjoyed torturing me.

"Tell me how it feels, bitch… to be my pet… to be fucking helpless in my hands…" He grumbled tauntingly as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, repeatedly hitting my spot as he squeezed my breast.

I bit back a moan, feeling a sickening pressure tighten in my core.

"Tell me." He demanded, his voice stern as he quickened his pace and bit down on my shoulder.

I leaned my head back into his chest, feeling all of my strength just dwindle away. I had nothing left… no power… no chance of winning… All I had was my pride. And even that was fading. "Fucking awful." I wheezed, not even sure why I answered him.

He laughed, rubbing his thumb over my clit as he continued his assault. "Don't lie. You enjoy it, bitch. Tell me that you enjoy the way that it feels… beg me to fuck you like the bitch that you are."

I let out a heavy breath, accidentally allowing a moan to escape. The pressure was tightening more heavily… and it was nauseating. I tried my best to control it, but the feeling was becoming overwhelming. I didn't want this… I didn't want to give into him this way… or any way, for that matter.

"I can fuck you so good that you'll be screaming from the pleasure… you just have to beg." He rubbed his crotch against my ass, grinding his large, hard dick up against me.

I couldn't stop my body from arching into him, reflexively responding to his touch. Another surge of weakness rolled through me… followed by a wave of nausea. I clenched my fists behind my back, trying to stop myself from trembling. "I am not going to beg." I tried to growl out, but my words sounded like moans.

He pulled his fingers out of me and held them up for us to see, chuckling amusedly. "See how wet I've made you?" And then he pulled his other hand from my breast and grasped my jaw, forcing my mouth open and shoving his assaulting fingers into it. "Taste it, bitch. Taste what I can do to you."

I couldn't bite down because of his grip on my jaw. I was forced to taste my own juices as he swirled his fingers around in my mouth. He laughed wickedly as he turned me around and shoved me back against the railings of the ship. And then he removed his fingers from my mouth… only to replace them with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, you taste delicious." He grumbled as he ravaged my mouth with his thrashing tongue. His lips were rough and insistent against mine. "Kiss me, bitch. You know you want to."

What I really wanted to do was kill him. But I didn't have the strength necessary to win against him. I was beaten. I was sickened. I was frustrated. So… since I couldn't control my situation… maybe I could at least dominate this kiss. I shoved my tongue back against his, hard enough to temporarily catch him off guard. But it was only for a moment. And then he was groaning in satisfaction as he thrusted back with his own tongue, meeting me in a ferocious battle. His hand moved from my jaw and down to my waist. The other hand grasped onto my hip and he jerked my body closer into his. Now that my jaw was free, I bit down onto his tongue. But since it was still tangled with mine, I didn't bite very hard… just enough so that he'd feel a sting.

He growled deeply, shoving me up against the railings as his fingers dug into my skin. "Fucking bitch…" He groaned out before he bit my lower lip, dragging it through his teeth.

A guttural sound scraped out of my throat, and I couldn't hold it in. I was about to retaliate when a large booming sound interrupted me… and then the ship was shaking from an impact… cannon fire. Eustass pulled away from me and we both turned our attention to the port side, where a hole had been blown into the deck. In the not-so-far-off distance was a ship… a marine ship.

"Dammit!" Eustass yelled, finally letting go of me and stepping toward the opposing ship. "Killer! Get everyone ready to fight and get the hell out here!" He shouted forcefully, his fingers twitching readily at his sides.

I used the opportunity to slide my hands down my back, slipping my legs through the sea stone chain so that my hands were now cuffed in front of me, rather than behind. And then I quickly buttoned up my shorts and tightened my belt before anyone had a chance to see me in such a compromising position. I wasn't sure how this battle would play out… but I hoped that I could use it to my advantage.

* * *

 **How do you think the battle will go?**

* * *

 **TheOnlyKing, he can't be in every chapter… lol. But I think that his presence in this chapter kind of makes up for his absence in the last one ;) Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Satoberi, her father certainly is quite the character… and so are the Kid Pirates ;D And of course Kid wasn't happy, so he had to beat her around a little ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, IKR! Lol. It all makes sense now! ;) And I hope that was fun enough for you ;P haha**

 **loveanimation4life, thanks! And don't worry, it will ;)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep! Thanks for reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: Under Arrest

**5 points to Satoberi, MrsSwordslover, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Under Arrest

* * *

A fight had quickly erupted on deck. The marine ship had managed to sneak up on the Kid Pirates, but I wondered if that would be enough to save them. And that's when I realized that there was more than one ship… it looked like a fleet of four ships had come after Eustass and his crew. Perhaps this would be enough to finally bring Eustass down. At the very least, they would be a challenge for him… and I could use that to my advantage. I could use this attack to finally kill Eustass.

With cannon fire coming in from every direction, Eustass was having a hell of time trying to repel all of the attacks. Cannonballs kept slipping past him and hitting the ship, making it shake beneath us. Killer was trying to knock back the ones that made it past his captain, but even he couldn't defend against all of them. Heat, Wire, and the others were busy trying to hold off the marines that were pressing their way onto the ship. And in the commotion, I was left to my own devices.

With my hands still cuffed together in front of me, bound in sea stone, there wasn't much that I could do. But I wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. I darted over to the starboard side of the ship, where marines were fighting their way on board. I found an unfortunate man that had been killed by a Kid Pirate and I took his sword. And then I set my sights on Eustass. I was just about to charge him, set on taking off his head, when unfamiliar arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Not so fast, _Captain_ Rinku." A deep voice hissed into my ear.

Without even turning to see who had the nerve to grab me, I whipped my leg behind me a kneed the man in the groin. The grip loosened and I jerked out of the grasp to see that it had been a marine. I blinked, staring at him as he cradled his crotch and sunk down to his knees. And then a sword was lashing for my face, so I quickly blocked with the one that I had stolen, again seeing that it was a marine attacking me. "Just what the hell is going on, here?!" I yelled indignantly, shoving back against my newest attacker.

"Resisting arrest will only make your situation worse, Captain Rinku!" He shouted back as he lunged in for another attack.

I ducked down and kicked his shin, sending him face down onto the deck.

"I shouldn't be under arrest in the first place, you imbecile!" I retorted angrily, outraged by their audacity. "You should be focusing your energy on these pirates!"

"Why would we waste our efforts on them when we could bring you in instead?" An amused voice sounded from the ship next to us.

I looked up, recognizing the man that was watching me. "Captain Yuzaki."

He let out a laugh, his green eyes shining happily and brown hair fluttering in the wind. "Actually, it's Commodore, now."

I glared at him, purple eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you doing?"

"Aw, come on." He tilted his head to the side, his voice teasing. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Hardly." I spat the word.

He chuckled, not at all deterred by my temper. "Come on, Rinku… I've missed you."

"We don't have time for sentiments." I growled, tightening my grip on my borrowed sword. "Now why don't you make yourself useful and tell your men to focus their attacks on Eustass while he's distracted by the cannon fire."

"Tsk tsk, Rinku…" He clicked his tongue. "Remember who's higher ranked, here."

I rolled my eyes at him, wishing that I could slice his head off, as well. "If you're going to flaunt your title, then at least act like you're worthy of it."

He laughed out loud, the sound bellowing through the air. "Oh, I am, Rinku… and I'm just about to show you how brains outmatch brawn." He nodded pointedly at his men, and I realized that they were surrounding me.

I crouched down, not sure why I was being targeted. But my instincts kicked in and I took a defensive position.

"Unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to think that I can take down Eustass Kid and his crew… I can only delay him long enough for me to take my real prize." He began to drawl on, a deceptive smile stretching across his face. "And what do you think your father would be more impressed by, anyway? The capture of one more pirate… or the return of his traitorous daughter?"

I was fully aware of the approaching marines that had now fully surrounded me. And my gut clenched at the situation that I found myself in. "My father only cares about absolute justice! It's your duty to take down these pirates! And it's my duty to bring Eustass' head to my father."

"Hmph." He smirked at me, giving a careless shrug. "I've no interest in fighting battles that I can't win. Now be a good little girl and let me take you home." He murmured, giving the motion for his men to attack.

This was all wrong. I was forced to defend myself against my fellow marines. And that was all that I could do… because I couldn't bring myself to make any offensive moves. We shouldn't be fighting each other… we should be fighting the pirates. And this was all for a chance to impress my father… all for blind ambition. Why was Yuzaki doing this? How had he earned a promotion if he was too cowardly to even enforce the justice that every marine was supposed to be fighting for?

"Rinku!" Killer hollered my name from across the deck. "What's going on?! Are you alright?!"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. This must be quite the sight for them… seeing me fighting a group of marines while the ship was under attack. I should have been using the opportunity to fight Eustass. But no! Instead I was stuck in this ridiculous situation because of one fucking asshole. If it wasn't one corrupted bastard, it was another…

"I'm getting bored, Rinku!" Yuzaki shouted, lifting his arm in a motion that I knew too well. "I didn't want to do this, but… you've forced my hand."

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, trying to halt his incoming attack. "You're going to injure your own men!"

"It's a necessary sacrifice." He smiled eerily at me. "Unless you want to surrender?" The scales were already forming at his fingertips, and I didn't want to see him put his devil fruit to use.

I could see no other way out of this situation. These marines were only following orders… his orders. And I couldn't make them put their lives on the line all because I refused to go along with him. My life was not any more important than theirs. I had already been defeated… they deserved the chance to keep fighting. With a resigned breath, I tossed my sword aside.

Yuzaki laughed as his men grabbed me up and carried me aboard his ship. "I'm glad you see things my way…"

I kept glaring at him, even as they gathered more sea stone chains so that they could wrap my arms around my waist.

He ordered his men to set sail, but the other three ships were left behind, still fighting the Kid Pirates.

"What about them?" I questioned, pointedly looking back at the raging battle.

He laughed again, placing his hand on my shoulder and leaning his face down into mine. "They're our decoy, of course! They're going to delay Eustass and his crew while we escape."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You're sacrificing your own men?!" I felt sick. This couldn't be happening… this isn't how marines were supposed to act. "Why did you even attack them in the first place?!"

"For you, sweetheart!" He chuckled, shoving me back down onto the deck.

The weight of the sea stone chains threw me off balance, and I landed uncomfortably on my ass before hitting my head back against the unforgiving wood.

"Think about it… I just captured an Admiral's traitorous daughter. And I'm taking her back to Marine Headquarters!" He grinned ecstatically, his green eyes shining with morbid delight as he gazed down at me. "Oh, the battle was hard fought… I lost three ships and nearly my entire crew while trying to take down the Kid Pirates… and though I wasn't able to defeat Eustass 'Captain' Kid… I was able to capture Captain 'Whiplash' Rinku… even though she fought so hard to stay with her pirate lover…" He cackled maniacally, amused by his own made-up story.

I rolled my eyes at him before setting my hard, purple glare on him again. "And what makes you think that my father would ever believe a word of that bullshit?"

He chuckled, leaning down to lift my chin with his finger. And then he laughed harder when I jerked away from him. "Well… for one thing… I've got an entire crew to collaborate my story. And you're just one woman… a treacherous, fickle woman that couldn't help but fall for the wicked pirate captain." He barked out another laugh before grabbing onto my chin. "I wonder what your father will say…"

I spat in his face, not at all amused by his story.

He jerked back, wiping my spit off of his cheek with a disgusted scowl. "You bitch…" He growled before backhanding me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" He yelled, grabbing me by the collar and shaking me back and forth.

"Your hits are so soft compared to his…" I murmured through my laughter, honestly surprised by how it hadn't hurt at all.

His expression became outraged. And then his body began to change. "If that didn't hurt enough for you… then how about this?!"

I felt no fear at all as he activated his devil fruit. I watched with mild entertainment as the scales began to cover his body… muscles growing… claws extending… fangs protruding…

"Why don't I teach you how to act like a lady?" He hissed, a sneering grin on his scaly snout of a face.

I chuckled, still glaring up at him. "You can try… but I wasn't raised to be a lady."

He roared as he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the deck, pushing his beastly body on top of mine. I had no use of my arms, and very little movement in my legs. But that didn't stop me from fighting. I pulled my body in on itself and kicked off of his chest, sending him flying across the deck. I was surprised by how easy it was… even in his devil fruit form, he wasn't nearly as heavy as Eustass was… or maybe he just didn't know how to use his weight. He growled as he stood to his feet, rushing back in my direction. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed off of my knees before I was able to hop up onto my own feet. And I met him with a headbutt, sending him back again. Of course, due to my momentum, I went with him this time. He reached up and grabbed onto me, digging his claws into my sides. Though he was stupid enough to touch the sea stone, and it sent him back to his original form as we landed. He recovered slowly, so I took the opportunity to jump up and stomp down on his crotch, making him turn blue in the face. Before I could inflict anymore damage though, several of the marines on board grabbed me and restrained me, shoving me down onto my knees as they held me back.

"Fuck…" Yuzaki groaned as he rolled around, trying to recover. "I'm gonna make you pay for that…"

I couldn't help but laugh again. I realized that all of the time that I had spent with Eustass had toughened me up… nothing that Yuzaki could do would ever compare to what Eustass had put me through.

He finally stood to his feet, looking at the marines that held me. "Keep her still."

"Yes, sir!" They responded easily.

I snorted. "You're really going to take orders from him?" I raked my hard, purple eyes over the men on his ship, glaring at them pointedly. "He's using you all for his own goals… he's sacrificed his own men so that he can achieve false recognition… he's a disgrace to the marines!"

"They knew what they were getting into!" Yuzaki laughed, also looking around at our fellow marines. "Tell her, men!"

"We chose to sail with Yuzaki!" One of them answered.

"He's clever!" Another agreed.

"With him, we don't have to be strong! We just have to be smart!"

"And sure… some of us die… but it's all about doing our part!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But what about justice?!" I shouted at them. "What about your duty?!"

Several of them laughed. "Who cares about justice when we can use our positions to get what we want?"

"If we help Commodore Yuzaki keep climbing through the ranks, then we'll go with him… and more power means more recognition!"

"And that means that people will do what we say!"

"And we can have whatever we want!"

I honestly felt sick. "That's not what being a marine is about!" I shouted, outraged by their corruption. "Absolute justice! You agreed to serve a higher cause when you joined the-"

A slap to my face interrupted my rant. "That's enough, _Captain_ Rinku." Yuzaki sneered at me. "No one cares about all of that…" He laughed as his men shouted in agreement with him. "We just want all that we can get out of life… by any means necessary."

I glared at him, feeling a whole new type of hatred bubble up inside of me. What kind of marine would say these things? What kind of men would choose to ignore their duty in favor of themselves? These were not marines…

"Prepare for pain, Rinku." Yuzaki whispered, transforming once again and lifting his claws to my face.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen now that Rinku has been arrested?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, he's wearing her down, alright! And yep, she has a knack for pissing him off… lol**

 **MrsSwordslover, thank you! Hmm… maybe she will… lol. It wasn't exactly her father yet, but it was some marines that irked her… so close enough ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahaha! Good luck with that ;) And I'm glad that you enjoyed it! hehehe. And hahaha, you're right, it never does end well for her… lol**

 **Guest, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, it's true, they never really seem to work out in her favor, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **midnight1997, I'm glad that you do! And yeah, her father is a bit harsh, isn't he? You'll find out who he is eventually ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Thinning Lines

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, ZabuzasGirl, and Satoberi!**

 **3 points to TheOnlyKing!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Thinning Lines

* * *

I barely paid attention as Yuzaki raked his claws through my body. The pain was manageable. The blood loss was only slightly concerning. My main focus was still circling through my head. What the hell was wrong with this world? It was nothing like the world that I had been raised in… If my father knew about these marines… the things that they had said… the way that they believed… he would end them immediately. But he didn't know. People like these were allowed to exist… were allowed to do as they pleased… and they thrived within our very own ranks. It made me wonder… was anyone truly just? Did absolute justice even exist? Or was it all just a myth… something that only my father and a select few were capable of? Could it ever be achieved? I had met so many corrupted people… and while I had continuously believed in everything that my father had taught me… I… I just wasn't sure anymore.

My vision was getting blurry. I could still hear Yuzaki and his men laughing as he cut through my skin. I knew that I had to have lost a lot of blood by now… but I didn't care. I couldn't even feel it anymore. I welcomed the haze that started to creep over me. I just wanted this to be over. My reputation would be ruined at the hands of this madman… this trash that had sifted its way into the ranks. But it had already been compromised by Eustass, anyway. I almost wanted to laugh. In a way, Eustass had been right… the marines really weren't all that I had thought them to be. And I had been blind to it. Wait… that couldn't be true. Eustass couldn't be right. I must really be dying to have a thought like that. I had spent too much time with that horrible, amber-eyed nightmare. Thinking of nightmares… I could have sworn I heard his voice.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BITCH!"

I was almost certain that I heard him yelling. Was that a head of flame-looking hair that I had just seen flying across my line of vision? I blinked, trying to focus on something. I realized that I was no longer being held down by anyone… and Yuzaki was gone, too.

"Rinku!"

Another familiar voice… who was that? I felt my eyes closing, heavy from the effort of trying to look around.

"Rinku! Stay awake!"

Two arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. And then I was looking up at a helmet-mask thing that I found oddly comforting. The chains around my body tugged a bit before they were loosened and dropped away from me.

"Is she alright?!" Yet another familiar voice called out, sounding urgent.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Helmet-mask answered before handing me off.

I looked up into a face that I knew… and I smiled. "Fire-breather…"

He looked alarmed as he held me, pulling my body closer to his.

"Take her back to our infirmary and start bandaging up what you can. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here." Helmet-mask ordered before turning around to slash at some marines.

Fire-breather nodded and quickly took off, obviously trying to be gentle as he carried me. He rushed through a ship that I recognized before setting me down onto a wooden table and scrambling through some cabinets. "Rinku… I don't know what I'm doing. I could really use your help."

I glanced over, trying to pry my eyes open further so that I could see the labels on the items that he was holding. "Antiseptic first." I managed to mumble.

He nodded, then set to work on whatever injuries that covered my body.

Then another person came bursting into the room. "What are you doing?! You should try to stop the bleeding first!"

"She told me to use the antiseptic first!" Fire-breather yelled back.

I tilted my head to the side and caught sight of "Hey, Trident-guy…"

He deadpanned at me. "She's delirious."

"That's because she's lost so much blood!"

They both started scrambling around, one of them dabbing on the antiseptic while the other one pressed towels to my body, presumably trying to stop the bleeding. I was drifting off into a restless sleep when the door slammed open again.

"How is she?"

"Delirious and still losing blood!"

"Move out of the way!" Then a new pair of hands were on me. And these were much more deft than the others… clearly more skilled with medical practices. "Rinku… Rinku I need you to open your eyes. Don't go to sleep."

"But I'm tired…" I grumbled, even though something in me knew that he was right.

"Come on, Rinku. Open your eyes and look at me." He pressed, sounding stern and demanding.

With a heavy breath, I managed to jerk my eyes open. "I need iron."

"I've already given you the injection." He answered easily.

I glared at him, put off by the fact that I couldn't see his face. "It's a pill…"

"I made my own concoction." He assured me. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I sighed, resigning as I turned my attention up to the ceiling.

"Killer… Captain is screaming… he wants to know how she's doing." Fire-breather, which my mind was now lucid enough to correct to Heat, called from the doorway.

"She's going to be fine. I've stopped the bleeding and I'm bandaging her up, now." Killer responded without even looking up.

I heard him shut the door and realized that I was alone in the room with Killer. The haze was thinning out and everything was becoming clearer… Killer had saved me… they all had… after the marines had captured and nearly killed me. But why? "You saved my life…" I heard myself mumble.

"With some help." He clarified.

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

And he chuckled before he answered. "Do you really have to ask that?"

I pursed my lips, considering the answer for myself. "Right… it's because it pissed Eustass off to lose me, right?"

Killer huffed at me… and even though I couldn't see, I somehow got the sense that he had rolled his eyes. "Is it that hard for you to accept that we care about you, Rinku?" He shook his head at me before returning his attention to bandaging my wounds. "You may have joined because Captain kind of made you… but you _are_ part of our crew. And aside from that, there are those of us who actually give a shit about you, Rinku."

I sighed. It was just so hard to understand. I was about to say something else, when the door slammed open, yet again, this time so hard that it bounced off of the wall.

"Killer!" Eustass shouted, his face red and angry. And then his amber eyes set on me. His burning gaze raked over my body before locking onto my purple stare. "Bitch…" He grumbled the word.

I sat up slowly, using Killer's outstretched arm for support. "Eusta-" I cut myself off when I saw the admonishing flare in his eyes. "Captain."

He huffed. And then grunted. "Is she all fixed up?"

"For the most part." Killer answered him. "She'll just need to rest, now."

"Then get out." Eustass muttered, stepping closer to me.

Killer nodded, making sure that I was steadily sitting up on my own before leaving. It almost seemed like he gave me a warning look, too… as if he were telling me to behave.

I sighed when Killer shut the door behind him, leaving me alone with Eustass. "What do you want?" I mumbled, looking up to meet his blazing, amber eyes with a careless gaze.

He narrowed his glare, towering over me now. "What the fuck happened?"

I blinked, realizing that instead of wanting to beat me, or some shit like that, he wanted an explanation… a report. I felt an amused smile stretch across my face. "I got captured… they were hoping that they could turn me in for promotions and recognition."

He growled under his breath, his fists clenching at his sides. "Do you see now, bitch? Do you see how fucked up the marines are?!" A vein started to throb on his neck as he shouted.

"Actually… I see how fucked up _people_ are…" I mumbled, a new revelation dawning in my head. "It doesn't matter whether you're a marine or a pirate… there's corruption all around."

He stared at me, his tense body relaxing as his amber eyes studied my wandering gaze. And then he laughed. He burst into a fit of barking laughter. "That's right, bitch! It's not about who the fuck you are! It's about how strong you are!" He grabbed my waist and jerked me to the edge of the table, pushing his way in between my legs. "You were stronger than those marines… but you chose to act like a weak little bitch. So I had to go and save your ass, 'cause I'm stronger than you." His dark lips were grinning now as he pressed them to my ear. "I could have just let you go… could have let them kill you… but you're _my_ bitch… and I wasn't about to let anyone else fucking have you."

"Is that why _you_ saved me, then?" I asked, already knowing why Killer and the others had worked so hard for me… well… I at least knew why Killer said they had. "So that you could torture me for yourself?"

"Torture you?" He chuckled, his hot breath fanning down my skin. "There you go again… pretending like you don't enjoy it when I fuck with you."

I was about to make a snarky remark, but he caught me off guard by fisting a hand into my short, white-blonde hair, nuzzling his face into my neck and breathing in deep. I tensed, wondering why he was acting so strangely…

"I killed every one of those fuckers…" He grumbled breathily, his voice deep and rumbling. "And that asshole that dared to take you from me… I made him suffer." His dark lips rubbed against the tender skin of my neck, and I struggled not to move in any way. "I'm glad you're okay, bitch…" He breathed, so low that I wasn't even sure that I had heard him correctly… in fact, I was certain that I must have heard wrong.

Surely I hadn't just heard Eustass murmur about being glad that I was okay… surely I hadn't heard that relieved sound in his voice… "I don't get it…" I mumbled, feeling so confused that my head hurt. "You've ruined everything…" I shook my head, pulling slightly away from the grasp that he still had on me. "Nothing is the way that it should be…"

He laughed, leaning back so that he could see my face again. "Are you finally getting over that lame ass sense of justice, bitch?"

I shook my head, unable to even cope with that idea. As we were speaking, the lines that had been drawn so clearly in my head were fading away. Black and white were blending together… and everything was turning gray. The pirates that were supposed to be the black in the world had shown me kindness… had taken care of me. And the marines that were supposed to be the white in the world had shown corruption… they had abandoned their duty. Nothing made sense anymore… not even absolute justice… and especially not Eustass' justice. Was there any justice in this world at all?

"Maybe you're right, Eustass…" I heard myself whispering… though I had no control over the words as they left my mouth. "I just need to get stronger… so that I can make my own justice."

He chuckled, jerking me by the hips and pressing himself close to me. "Good luck with that, bitch."

The blood loss was finally getting to me, and I felt my eyes closing in spite of my efforts to hold them open. The last thing that I saw was the red of Eustass' hair… red… crimson red… blazing through the thick lines that had been drawn inside of my head… burning across the confusing, gray haze that had once been my black and white world… like a flame consuming everything that I had once thought to be absolutely true.

* * *

 **What do you think Kid was thinking when he fought the marines to get Rinku back?**

* * *

 **TheOnlyKing, well, she didn't even make it back to her father, because Kid wasn't exactly ready to let her go… lol.**

 **P.S. Ellie, he certainly was pissed! Lol. And of course the crew was ready to help :)**

 **SlingB, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you enjoy my writing! :) And I thought that a determined and headstrong OC would be good for Eustass Kid… I'm glad that you like her :) And I hope that you enjoyed the update!**

 **midnight1997, lol, well I hope that you're not dying anymore! hehe.**

 **Vorazlov28, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update! And thank you for reviewing :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, that's certainly true! Kid's not about to let something of his just go to the marines… lol**

 **insetpanic, lol, thank you! I wouldn't want Kid to be anything other than his violent, brutal self ;) Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Satoberi, lol, it's true… though she'd never admit it ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: What Happened

**5 points to Cleokitty20, P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 20: What Happened

* * *

Kid had been furious when the marines had attacked his ship. Not only had they interrupted him while he was having fun with his bitch, but they had the balls to capture her while he was fighting them off. He hadn't even thought much about it when he had slaughtered the rest of the marines on his ship and given the order to chase after her. He was mostly blinded by his rage… the fury that some asshole had dared to come aboard _his_ ship and take something that belonged to _him_. His crew had complied, of course, even seeming enthusiastic about getting the bitch back. He knew that a few of them had become sort of friends with her… but until then, he hadn't realized that they had grown that fond of her.

It wasn't until they boarded the marine ship and saw her there… clawed the fuck up with her blood soaked through her clothes and pooling around her… that he finally realized how immersed she'd become in their lives. His own crew was fighting to save this woman's life. And Kid, himself, was enraged to see that some fucking marines had done this to her. She was _his_ … his to toy with… his to bully around… his to put in her place… And these bastards had just about mutilated her. Kid was seeing red.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BITCH!" He heard himself screaming as he leapt across the deck, punching the Zoan user square in the jaw and sending him flying away from her.

Kid was sure to watch as Killer slashed his way through the men that were holding her, catching her safely in his arms. Heat was right behind him, breathing fire to keep the charging marines away from them. And Wire had already begun fighting off the rest of them. When Kid was sure that the bitch was secure with Killer, he set his focus on the Zoan user.

He growled under his breath, his fingers twitching at his sides as he watched the asshole stand up from the position that he had landed in after Kid had punched him down. "You're gonna fucking die today."

The marine wiped the corner of his mouth, sneering in Kid's direction. "You should have just let me take her… you could have saved yourself the trouble of dealing with her father."

Kid wasn't the least bit interested in hearing what he had to say. He took a couple of steps toward him, growing all the more angry when his boots splashed through the bitch's blood. "That woman is _mine_. And you're gonna pay for touching what belongs to me." He glanced from the corner of his eye to see Heat carrying her back aboard their ship. He felt a nice sense of satisfaction, knowing that she was back where she belonged.

The Zoan user laughed, the sound strained from his reptilian throat. "I don't know what you see in that stubborn girl… but it's dangerous for you to keep her. Don't you know who her father is? He isn't just going to let you-"

Kid cut him off with a punch to his throat. "I don't give a fuck." He grunted, following with a kick to his gut.

The man was sent flying back again, this time crashing through several crates, breaking them open and sending dozens of cannonballs rolling across the deck. Kid grinned, using his devil fruit to attract them. And then he sent them all flying toward the weak-ass Zoan user. They pelted into him, making him scream and cry out in agony as the sounds of his bones cracking echoed through the air. Kid laughed in delight, enjoying the sight of the bludgeoned mess before him. Except, when it was over… the asshole was dead.

"Tch." Kid huffed, disappointed with the lack of a fight that he had put up.

The marine man was so weak… even with the sea stone, the bitch should have been able to beat him. He glanced over to see that Killer and Wire were finishing off what was left of the marines.

"Killer! How the fuck were these assholes able to take her?!" He shouted, the question bothering him.

Killer sheathed his blades, stepping over corpses as he casually waltzed back toward their ship. "She defended herself for a while, but… I think she was reluctant to fight them. It seemed like she went with them willingly." He drawled his answer, speaking over his shoulder.

Wire nodded in agreement. "I saw her throw down her weapon and let them take her."

Kid gritted his teeth in irritation. Well _that_ explained how such a weak-ass punk was able to injure her so severely. But there were still some other things that Kid wondered about. "Wire. Go and check on her."

Wire nodded, immediately leaving the ship to follow his captain's order. "Yes, Captain."

After he had left, Kid turned his attention back to Killer. "This fucker mentioned her father…" He kicked the Zoan user's corpse, which had reverted back to the original form upon death. Kid almost laughed at the fact that the man was unrecognizable as a person, having been completely pulverized.

Killer tilted his head in thought. "All we know is that he's an admiral… which could prove to be a problem in the future."

Kid grunted, wondering who the fuck it could be, and if he'd come after her at some point. "Go help the dumbasses with her… make sure that she doesn't bleed to death."

"Of course, Captain." Killer left without another word.

Kid checked the marine ship for anything of value, his mind wandering in an irritating way. He was pissed at the bitch for just letting these marines take her… he was going to have to teach her a lesson for that. She would have to learn that she belonged to him, and that she couldn't go handing herself over to enemies or running off like an idiot. He also wondered why the marines had even taken her in the first place… what the hell had they even wanted with her? She was supposed to be one of their own… so why the hell had they forcefully taken and tortured her? At least the bastard that had cut her up had met a fitting end… he had nearly caused her to bleed to death, so Kid thought it served him right that he had been clobbered and crushed to death. But when he stepped back out onto the deck and saw where the bitch had been… her blood still pooled and stained on the wood… he started to get furious all over again. Just what the hell had happened?! And why hadn't she fought back?! And was she going to be fucking okay after suffering those wounds?! Dammit!

He stomped over to their ship, seeing Heat and Wire standing out on the deck… Heat was pacing around nervously while Wire leaned near the door that led inside. "Where the fuck is she?! Is she alright?! Is she even fucking alive?!" He screamed, demanding answers.

Heat and Wire both jumped to attention, looking nervous at his outburst. It was Heat that decided to dart inside. "I'll go and check, Captain."

Kid realized that he was growling under his breath when Wire kept giving him strange glances. He snapped at him, his patience completely gone. "Resume the damn course!"

"Yes, Captain!" Wire immediately stumbled over to the anchor, pulling it up so that they could be on their way.

Heat came running back out onto the deck, fidgeting under his captain's intense and waiting amber gaze. "Killer said that he stopped the bleeding, but he's still working on the bandages."

Kid growled deeper. Just how the fuck bad were her injuries? Shouldn't he be done by now? With a huff, he shoved Heat to the side and stomped off down the hall, set on making his way to the infirmary. He slammed the door open a little harder than intended, his focus set on demanding information from Killer. "Killer!" But then he noticed her… his bitch… awake on the table. "Bitch…"

She was covered in bandages, wearing more of them than clothes. In fact, her clothes had been shredded, what was left of them tossed aside so that Killer could access her wounds. There was already some blood seeping through in some places, but for the most part the bleeding did seem to be stopped. Her usually sun-kissed skin was pale from the loss of blood. Her white-blonde hair was matted with clots of red, tangled down past her chin. If it weren't for her eyes… her bright, alert, purple eyes… she would have looked close to death. But her eyes were full of life and strength. It was unnerving.

She sat up slowly, having to use Killer's arm for support. "Eusta-" She was about to say his name, but he narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly corrected herself. "Captain."

Kid huffed, annoyed that she had almost slipped up. But at least the bitch was learning. He grunted at Killer. "Is she all fixed up?"

"For the most part." Killer answered him. "She'll just need to rest, now."

"Then get out." He muttered, stepping closer to his bitch.

Killer nodded, looking at her again before leaving.

She sighed, her purple eyes looking bored as she gazed up at Kid. "What do you want?"

Kid narrowed his amber eyes, close enough to tower over her. He had wondered enough… he was going to get answers. "What the fuck happened?"

She blinked, looking confused for a moment. And then she smiled. "I got captured… they were hoping that they could turn me in for promotions and recognition."

Why the fuck was she smiling? What part of this was funny? Kid growled in frustration, his fists clenching at his sides. "Do you see now, bitch? Do you see how fucked up the marines are?!" Why couldn't she just figure it the fuck out already?!

"Actually… I see how fucked up _people_ are…" She mumbled thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter whether you're a marine or a pirate… there's corruption all around."

Kid stared at her, trying to figure her out. Maybe… maybe she was finally getting it. Maybe after experiencing how twisted people can be, she would finally learn. He laughed, finding it funny that she was reaching this revelation. And he was here to lead her through it. "That's right, bitch! It's not about who the fuck you are! It's about how strong you are!" He grabbed her waist and jerked her to the edge of the table, pushing his way in between her legs. "You were stronger than those marines… but you chose to act like a weak little bitch. So I had to go and save your ass, 'cause I'm stronger than you." He grinned as he pressed his lips to her ear. He still wasn't sure why the fuck she had refused to fight back, but that could wait. Right now, he was happy enough to remind her who the fuck was in charge. "I could have just let you go… could have let them kill you… but you're _my_ bitch… and I wasn't about to let anyone else fucking have you."

"Is that why you saved me, then?" She murmured. "So that you could torture me for yourself?"

"Torture you?" He chuckled, amused by the way she said that. "There you go again… pretending like you don't enjoy it when I fuck with you." He knew that she liked it when he messed with her… he knew that she always wanted more… fuck… _he_ wanted more. He wanted her to beg for him… he wanted her to scream his name while he fucked her senseless… to see those hard, purple eyes of hers finally softened while she pled for more… and he was so close to having what he wanted… before those damn marines had shown up. "I killed every one of those fuckers…" He grumbled after fisting a hand into her hair, pushing his face into her neck to inhale her scent. "And that asshole that dared to take you from me… I made him suffer." He wasn't going to let anyone else have his bitch… she was his to play with. And he had come so far with her… When he first took her aboard his ship, it had been for the purpose of breaking her for his own amusement. But now… he realized that he didn't want her broken… at least not completely. He had too much fun fighting with the stubborn bitch… and he realized that he liked how she wasn't willing to give in so easily. It was much more entertaining to make her want him in spite of herself… like the way she trembled when he touched her… the delicious moans that would escape from those luscious, pink lips… how wet she got for him… hell, she had even started kissing him back. And she could take whatever he threw at her… sometimes even having the guts to throw back. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon… she was way too damn fun… and she was all his. "I'm glad you're okay bitch…" He breathed the words, almost surprised at himself for letting them slip past his dark lips. But it was true. He meant them.

"I don't get it…" she mumbled at him. "You've ruined everything…" She shook her head, pulling slightly away from him. "Nothing is the way that it should be…"

He laughed, leaning back so that he could see her face again. The one thing that pissed him off the most about her was her stupid ideals about justice… how she continuously defended the fucked up government, even after seeing all of its flaws for herself. But it sounded like she was finally letting go of that. "Are you finally getting over that lame ass sense of justice, bitch?"

She shook her head again. She was quiet for a moment. And then she started to whisper. "Maybe you're right Eustass… I just need to get stronger… so that I can make my own justice."

He chuckled, deciding to let it slide that she hadn't called him "Captain." He jerked her by the hips and pressed his body close to hers. "Good luck with that, bitch." He found the entire idea amusing.

He wondered what her "own justice" was. Whatever it was, he realized that he was gonna have a hell of a time arguing with her about it, as long as she wasn't spewing nonsense about absolute justice and standing up for the World Government anymore.. After all, she was much more fucking fun when she was fighting him. If she ever gave into him completely, well, she'd just get boring. And Kid didn't want a boring bitch. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that he enjoyed her stubbornness… as much as it pissed him off, it made her all the more interesting. They'd fight about random shit… he could make her beg… make her scream… he'd fuck her… and they could repeat that process. He got hard just thinking about it. But, unfortunately, the bitch passed out before he could have any more fun with her.

* * *

 **What do you think Rinku will think/do when she wakes up?**

* * *

 **For those of you who are interested… I published the first chapter for the Ace story that I've been working on. There've been some requests for me to write an Ace story, and I've had some ideas mulling around for a while now… so if you'd like to check it out, it's called Family Is What You Make It. I'd love to hear what you think, so leave some reviews! :)**

* * *

 **imacow, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you liked it. And I'm also glad that you like my OC. :D I thought that Kid needed someone that could challenge him… so I like to keep her stubborn and headstrong ;) And her values are definitely opposing for him. Thank you so much for your review! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story :)**

 **starrat, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

 **Cleokitty20, lol, just a tad ;) and he sure was! Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **TheOnlyKing, thank you!**

 **P.S. Ellie, of course he wouldn't! ;D He wouldn't let anyone have his pet… hehe**

 **cocal, thank you so much for taking the time to write a review! I am so glad that you enjoy my stories :) I do take my time while writing my OCs to make sure that they develop properly and fit in with the backgrounds and stories that I've given them… so I really appreciate that you enjoy that :) I have a lot planned for this story and for my others, so I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy! Eustass Kid is a fun character to write, but there is limited canon to work with. I try to take what Oda has given and just run with that while hoping that I don't stray too far. I'm hoping that there will be more of him coming up in the manga/anime so that I'll have more to inspire me! I want to keep him as close to canon as possible, which is why I started this story off way before he is introduced in the manga/anime. I'm glad that you think I'm doing well with him! And don't worry, Rinku will be fighting again eventually. As much as I enjoy showing how much of a badass she can be, even with the sea stone, she won't be restrained like this forever. And please do not ever be sorry for a long review, at least not on any of** ** _my_** **stories. I love it! I really do appreciate not only the time that you took to write a review, but also how much thought that you put into writing it! It means so much to me. And thank you so much for all of the compliments! I really feel the love! :)**

 **ragtagflipper4, I'm glad that you think my story is good, but as far as time between uploads goes, well… I do this for fun. I don't get paid for it and I don't have deadlines. I update when I can. I do hope that readers enjoy my stories when they find the time to read them, because I enjoy writing my stories when I find the time to write them :)**

 **SlingB, thank you so very much! :) I'm glad that you think it was worth the wait! And of course I will continue! Thank you so much for the review and the compliments! :)**

 **Satoberi, thank you, dear! And of course they did! :D And lol, I thought it would make for a humorous part… and maybe it is? Hmmm… thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, a little of both… but probably mostly angry, lol. Thank you for reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Revelation

**5 points to Satoberi, Cleokitty20, P.S. Ellie, ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 21: A New Revelation

* * *

I woke up in my room on the Kid Pirates' ship. My limbs felt stiff from extensive bandaging, and they were sore and itchy from my healing wounds. With a groan, I managed to sit myself up. I had been dressed in a tank top and some drawstring shorts. Upon further inspection, I noticed that I was not sea stoned… the cuff that I had become familiar with was not dangling from my wrist. I blinked, observing myself just to be sure, and affirming that I was, indeed, unrestrained. Perhaps they thought that I wouldn't make any assassination attempts while I was so injured? Whatever their reason was… I didn't really care. I had other things to think about… like the revelation that, in all actuality, I didn't have the urge to go sprinting off to make use of the opportunity… I didn't want to kill Eustass… at least not at the moment.

I still hated him. I didn't think that would ever change. But I couldn't deny the fact that he and his crew had saved my life. They had gone out of their way to chase down the corrupted marines that had taken me… and they had rescued me. I was still skeptical of their reasons. I could believe that Killer and maybe even Heat had cared about my well-being… because they had expressed that type of concern for me before. But to think that Eustass had gone through all of that trouble… He had told me that it was because I was his bitch… which was something that he had said before. I shuddered in revulsion. I wasn't a belonging. And I wasn't going to let him think that he could own me.

I had made an agreement with my father… that I would take Eustass' head back to him and return to the ranks. But I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do anymore… and my head hurt at the idea that my father could be wrong. But he didn't know… he didn't know about everything that I had encountered during my time with Eustass Kid… all of the corrupted people, including marines… and the way that the Kid Pirates had taken me in and cared for me as one of their own… Just because a person was a marine… it didn't mean that they were just. So, then, it stood to reason that just because a person was a pirate… it didn't mean that they were unjust. But that went against everything that my father had taught me… against everything that I had spent my entire life believing.

The door opened and I turned my gaze up to see Killer walking into the room.

"Sorry for not knocking." He murmured when he saw me sitting up on the bed. "I thought that you would still be sleeping."

I ignored his apology, not really caring either way. I had too much on my mind. "Killer… when we first met, you told me something…"

He tilted his head at me, moving to sit down at the foot of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that some things aren't always so black and white." I finished, wishing that my head wasn't filled with such an annoying gray haze.

He shrugged, leaning back against the footboard. "They aren't. Some lines are only there because someone has drawn them… not because they have to be."

I could feel my lips pursing as I thought about what he said. It made me wonder… the lines that I had always abided by… the ones that divided me from the rest of the world… were they ever really there at all? "Is that what I've been doing? Have I been drawing lines?" I heard myself mumble, apparently so caught up in my thoughts that I was saying them out loud.

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching me from across the bed. "Well I sure as hell haven't been drawing them."

That's when it hit me… the lines _had_ been drawn for me… by my father. And I had kept them drawn. I had allowed them to stay thick and neat, never daring to cross their borders… until Eustass Kid had dragged me forcefully over to the other side. And the more time that I had spent with him, the thinner that the lines had gotten… until the only thing left of them were the traces that _I_ had been holding onto. I looked up at Killer, someone that I should be able to consider a friend after all that we had been through… but the lines that I was clinging to prevented me from that. I needed to make a decision. He wasn't black. I wasn't white. My world had turned to gray… with a bright, blazing red burning through it at this new revelation. We were all just people… and it was our choices, not our titles or labels, that determined who we were. So I made a choice.

I looked up to stare at Killer's mask. "It's time to erase those lines."

He chuckled, his arms falling to his sides. "Sounds good to me, Rinku."

I smiled at him, feeling a strange sense of relief. "I'm going to get stronger… so that I can make my own justice to live by." If my father's sense of absolute justice wasn't real… then I was going to need to stand for my own sense of justice… to slaughter the corrupt and protect the innocent.

"Let's work on changing your bandages and healing you up, first." There was a smirk to his voice as he leaned forward and began to treat my injuries.

I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about Eustass… or about my position as a marine… or about my father… but I was sure that I was tired of denying how I felt about these pirates. I couldn't keep seeing the world through my black and white filter. And I couldn't keep holding on to lines that didn't need to be there. No matter how much the idea of letting go of absolute justice terrified me…

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it was either post a shorter chapter or go even longer without updating, so…**

 **What do you think will happen when she sees Eustass?**

* * *

 **starrat, thank you!**

 **TheOnlyKing, thanks for reviewing!**

 **imacow, thank you! I thought it would be interesting to see what he was thinking while all of that was happening… especially since Rinku was out of it for a lot of that time, lol. I hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **Satoberi, yay, I'm glad that you do! :) And yes, he certainly has seen that. And bahahahaha, I just realized that you said she's in for some revelations, which is crazily close to the chapter name. Way to go, Sato-chan! :)**

 **Cleokitty20, lol, she does want to become stronger… but she'll need to heal first. So we'll have to wait off and see about the training ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, it's great, isn't it? hehe ;) She certainly is more accepting of the crew… but we'll have to wait and see about Kid ;P**

 **ZabuzasGirl, definitely still confused, but much better with the crew… thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sense of Self

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Sense of Self

* * *

After my wounds had been cleaned and re-bandaged, Killer and I walked to the kitchen. I felt like a different person, even though nothing had really changed… aside from the fact that Killer still hadn't put the sea stone back on me. I had spent all of this time berating myself for allowing myself to be on friendly terms with these pirates. But now I felt free to do so. I could let Killer treat my wounds without wondering why… because I could accept that he was just being kind. I could greet Heat and Wire without telling myself that I was playing nice… because I wasn't playing nice, I was genuinely being nice. I could smile freely as we all sat at the table together, conversing easily with them as friends rather than enemies. But when Eustass Kid walked into the room, his usual dark grin splayed across his face and his amber eyes lit with amusement, I still felt myself cringing.

"Hey, bitch!" He yelled out as his amber gaze set on me, raking up and down my body. "You're looking much better…"

I rolled my purple eyes at him, already annoyed by his presence. "Congratulations on noticing something obvious, Eustass."

He just laughed, continuing to grin at me. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, bitch."

I turned my attention to my food, not bothering to look at his obnoxious face anymore. "What? Couldn't find anyone else to torment while I was sleeping?"

"Tch." He chuckled, taking his seat at the table. "Maybe I just missed fucking with my pet…"

My jaw clenched, and I was about to snap that I wasn't his pet, but instead Killer interceded.

"She's still recovering, Captain, but I was hoping to have her actually teach some first aid to the crew today." He spoke casually, as if he weren't interrupting an argument.

So I decided to go along with him. "That's a good idea… especially considering that I would be dead right now if you hadn't known what to do." I tried not to cast my exasperated stare toward Heat and Wire, whose incompetence with basic medical practices had nearly allowed me to bleed to death.

Heat chuckled beneath his breath. "Yeah… I really wanna know how to at least stop that much bleeding, for future reference."

"Hopefully there's won't be any future occurrences." Wire mumbled.

"We're pirates. There are bound to be injuries." Killer responded. "Everyone should know how to clean and dress a wound, at the very least."

I nodded in agreement. "And we need to find a doctor… We can't keep sailing through the Grand Line without a doctor on board. It's just stupid."

Eustass interjected with a laugh. "Look at you, bitch… talking like an actual member of the crew."

I looked up to see that his amber eyes were shining with amusement, his grin wide and satisfied. I just huffed before shrugging him off. "Well you did force me to join… I may as well try to keep us all alive."

He laughed harder. "That's a good pet…" He was teasing me, trying to instigate another quarrel. "It's about damn time you learned your place."

But I didn't take his bait. Mostly because I had no idea where my 'place' was anymore… could I even call myself a marine, when I had befriended these pirates? And if I wasn't a marine… then what was I? I had only ever been a marine… raised from birth and trained for the sole purpose of joining the ranks and enforcing the laws of the World Government… taught that anyone who went against those laws deserved death… and that was absolute justice. But if I didn't believe in that justice anymore, was I even the same person? My entire sense of self was contingent on a belief that had been drilled into me… on a life that had been chosen for me… walking lines that had been drawn for me… and now I was diverting from those beliefs, that life, and the lines. My personal belief was that the strong should protect the weak… the sense of justice that I had decided for myself was that the innocent should be defended from the corrupt… but that didn't exactly tell me who _I_ was. One thing I knew for sure… I was not a fucking pet. I may not have been strong enough to defeat Eustass, but I was far from weak.

With a sigh, I looked up to see Eustass finishing his meal. I set my purple eyes into a firm glare and decided to finally speak up. "I may be part of your crew… but I am not your fucking pet." And then, with sarcasm and a forced hiss, I added " _Captain_."

He turned his head up to look at me again, his dark lips spreading into a wicked grin. "Bad pets get punished, bitch… and you _are_ my fucking pet." He stood up, his form towering as his fingers twitched at his sides. "And I actually owe you a punishment…"

I stood up, too, not at all intimidated. "You and I both know that you'd look for any excuse to torture me. So let's hear it… what's your reason, this time?" I was actually curious as to what he was planning on _punishing_ me for.

He chuckled, the sound dark and foreboding. He looked around at his crewmembers, whom had mostly finished their food and had just been talking until our conversation had drawn their attention, and he jerked his chin to the door. "Go find something useful to do." He ordered, setting his amber gaze back on me as they all scurried out of the room.

Killer sighed, seeming to glare at me through his mask as he walked by. And then he looked at his captain. "Please try not to re-open her wounds, Captain."

Eustass only let out a sadistic laugh in response. When we were alone, he stepped closer to me. "You wanna know what I plan on punishing you for?" He muttered, his voice threatening as he towered over me.

I met his gaze, tall and unafraid. "I did ask, didn't I?"

He grabbed me by the hips, jerking me toward him before answering. "Why don't we start with the fucking fact that you just left my ship and turned yourself over to a bunch of fucking marines?" He was still wearing his grin, but he seemed significantly less amused now… he almost even seemed bitter.

I blinked, surprised to find _that_ is what he was angry about. And then I laughed… I simply couldn't help it. "Sorry, _Captain_ …" I drawled his title, still adding a hint of sarcasm. "But at the time I was a little less concerned about you or even myself and a little more concerned with my duty as a marine."

He grunted, his fingers digging further into my hips. "You're not a fucking marine anymore, bitch."

I felt a wry smile stretching across my face. "No. I'm not." I supposed that it was time that I accepted it… I would never be able to re-join the ranks. And I wasn't even sure if I wanted to.

He seemed surprised by my response. But he recovered quickly and leaned down so that his face was in mine, his dark lips pulled into an eerie grin. "So then what the hell are you gonna fight for now?" His amber eyes were shining with some kind of dark humor. "You said you were gonna make your own justice… just what the hell did you mean by that?"

I finally pulled away from him, realizing that he was much too close for comfort. I managed to get some space in between us, but he kept his grip on my hips and I knew that I would have to fight him to get any further. "I meant that I'm going to fight for my own sense of justice…"

"And what is your sense of justice?" He rumbled, tilting his head as he looked at me.

"The same as always… the strong should protect the weak and innocent from the corruption in this world." I answered with resolution, bracing myself for his reaction.

He let out a barking laugh, pulling my body back into his with a harsh jerk. "Well that's just stupid, bitch… justice is about the strong overcoming the weak."

"That's _your_ sense of it." I snapped, glaring at him now as I pushed away from him. "And you're wrong."

He continued to laugh, resisting my attempts to get away and tightening his grasp on me. "You're the one who's wrong… and the fact that I'm fucking stronger than you proves that."

I had been trying to avoid a physical altercation, considering that my injuries were still healing… but I was getting too annoyed with him to just stay docile any longer. I wanted his hands off of me. And I wanted that wretched smile off of his face. "You might be stronger, Eustass… but that doesn't make me weak." I whipped my leg up and kneed him in the groin, finally able to pry myself away from him when his grip loosened to cradle his assaulted crotch.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared, his face turning red.

I had leapt backward, but he used his devil fruit and pulled me back to him by the metal of my belt. I was ready for the magnetism, so I countered by swinging my fist at his face. But he caught it. My other fist went flying for his jaw, but he twisted my arm behind my back and shoved me face down onto the table before I could complete the attack. My body was screaming with pain, reminding me that I was severely wounded and shouldn't be moving this way. But now that I was bent over the table with Eustass pressing down on me, I couldn't move at all.

He growled into my ear, sounding animalistic in his rage. "I was actually considering letting up on your punishment… but now I'm gonna make you scream, bitch."

I scoffed, resisting the urge to wince as my various lacerations were stretching uncomfortably across my body, threatening to re-open. "You can keep saying that… but I'll never fucking scream."

"Oh, you will, bitch…" His voice was low… lethal. "And I'm gonna fucking enjoy making you." He bit down onto my ear, causing a sharp, shooting pain to lance through it.

I held my breath, just trying to stay still so that I wouldn't rip open my wounds. He had one of my arms still twisted behind my back, and I had the other one propped onto the table. With a deep breath to brace myself, I reached up and grabbed a handful of his wild, red hair, jerked him away from my ear, and slammed his head down onto the table next to mine. He yelled in pain, already twisting me around and shoving me down onto the floor. He knocked me back so hard that I lost my breath. And my ear was bleeding from where I had ripped his teeth away from it. When he pushed himself on top of me and grabbed my wrists, jerking them up over my head, I felt several of my cuts tearing open with excruciating pain. But I gritted my jaw and bore through it, just glaring up at him with hard, purple eyes. He was glaring back down at me, his amber eyes burning.

"You really are a fucking bitch…" He growled menacingly.

And then… instead of beating me in some way, like I assumed that he would… he smashed his dark lips against mine. And for some strange, morbid reason… I found myself kissing him back. I hated him. I hated everything that he could do to me… the way he treated me… the way he looked at me… the way he spoke to me… the way he made me feel… I fucking hated him. So then why was I kissing him?

His tongue shoved into my mouth… and I met it with mine. They tangled and thrashed together, waging war. He kept one hand on my wrists, his hold firm as he kept them pinned above my head. And then his other hand roamed down my body… He brushed his fingers over my neck before wrapping them around my throat, threatening to choke me. After a quick and harsh wring, his hand continued to move. He squeezed my breasts, so roughly that I had to swallow back a whimper. He passed over my injuries, nearly making me wince at the pain. He pulled the drawstring loose on my shorts and then shoved his hand inside. I stayed completely still… or at least, I tried to. But my body was shaking. And I was still kissing him. When his fingers slipped into my panties and stroked over my sensitive areas, I couldn't stop myself from arching into his touch. He chuckled into my mouth upon feeling my moist entrance, gathering the wetness on his fingertips before circling over my clit. A strained moan escaped my throat. I clenched my fists, tempted to try and pull my wrists free of his grasp. But the warm, tight feeling in my core… while sickening… was becoming more and more enticing. I was burning… burning with hate… and burning with need. How could he do this to me? How could someone so repulsive and horrible affect me this way? And why did I want more?

He pulled his disgustingly tempting mouth away from mine and grinned at me, amber eyes glimmering with amusement. "Beg for me, bitch." He murmured in an awful, tantalizing tone. "Beg for me to fuck you." He quickened his fingers on my clit, moving them more aggressively against me now.

I was breathing heavily, trying to ignore the heat that was spreading through my body. I opened my mouth to speak, and another moan slipped past my lips. "I won't beg." I managed to say, embarrassed by the effort that it had taken to speak in a somewhat composed voice.

He shoved his finger into me then, making me yelp at the unexpected sensation. "You know you want me, bitch…" He rumbled, his voice low and teasing. He pressed his lips to my ear, licking the blood from where he had bitten me as he started to pump his finger against my spot. "Just beg for me… and I'll fuck you so good that you'll be screaming for more."

I was biting my lip to hold back the moans, but they were still sounding from me with every breath. My body was quivering beneath him, completely out of my control. I did want him… and I hated myself for it. "I won't beg. And I won't scream."

He grunted. And then he laughed. And then he pulled away. "You will eventually, bitch… just wait and see." He licked his finger clean of my juices as he stood to his feet, leaving me a panting and disheveled mess on the floor. His dark lips were stretched into a satisfied grin as he looked down at me.

"I fucking hate you." I murmured, not even bothering to move.

He chuckled, turning away from me and moving to leave the room. "You can hate me… but you still want me."

I glared at the door as he shut it behind him. I knew that he was right. And I only hated him more for it.

* * *

 **How do you think Rinku's first aid training with the crew will go?**

* * *

 **TheOnlyKing, yep, her and Kid still have very different opinions… and that's what keeps Kid interested ;)**

 **starrat, thank you :)**

 **imacow, thank you! I'm so glad that I could make you happy! Lol. We'll have to wait a bit longer to see how her father reacts… but you did get to see some progression with Kid in this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it :)**

 **SlingB, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this update, as well :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, I'm so glad that you love the confrontation between her and Kid, because there's sure to be more! Lol ;)**

 **Satoberi, yep, she's finally accepting their friendship :) And definitely some excitement with Kid ;) hehe**

 **ZabuzasGirl, just about! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23: First Aid Training

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 23: First Aid Training

* * *

After my encounter with Eustass, a few of my more severe wounds had re-opened, but only slightly. I had re-dressed them myself and then gone to find Killer. He and I were in the infirmary gathering a few supplies that we had a surplus of so that I could teach the crew some basic medical skills.

"I really wish that you would learn to stop antagonizing Captain." He commented as we readied everything.

I sighed. "He always starts it." And from the way that he moved his head, I could have sworn he was rolling his eyes behind that helmet-mask of his.

"He's the captain. Deal with it."

I narrowed my purple eyes at him. "Just because he's the captain doesn't mean that he can say and do whatever the hell he feels like."

"It does if you don't wanna keep getting bashed around." He responded smoothly, sounding matter-of-fact.

"The bashings aren't what bother me." I grumbled out. "It's his fucking attitude." And of course the way that he fucking played with my body like it was his personal toy. Fuck him.

"Fine. Get yourself beat up." Killer sighed in aggravation. "After all… what the hell would I know about it?"

I chose to ignore the sarcasm.

* * *

"It's all rather simple, really." I explained to the crew, which we had gathered out on deck. "Once you start paying attention, first aid really becomes common sense." I held up Killer's arm, which we were pretending was broken. "For example, if a bone is broken, it's rather obvious that it's going to need support in order to heal." I pulled out a splint from the first aid kit that we had brought from the infirmary. "So you'll pick an appropriate-sized splint and place it along the fracture, after setting it of course." I demonstrated as I explained, and Killer easily complied as my pretend patient. "And then wrap the bandages around the injury." I was sure that everyone could see, and even gave hard glares to those who seemed to be dwindling in attention. "Be sure that the bandages are tight enough to hold the bones in place, but not so tight as to cut off circulation. If the extremities are turning purple, then they're obviously not getting the proper amount of blood flow."

After my demonstration, I made everyone try it for themselves. And after some instruction and tips, I moved on to the next lesson. I covered CPR, how to stop bleeding, how to treat burns, how to extract a bullet or other projectile, how to prevent infection, and how to bandage various wounds. I was also sure to go over the priority in which they should address these injuries. I was sure to make everyone practice each step until I was sure that they had it mastered well enough to keep each other alive. And if anyone stepped out of line, I used the authority that I had practiced as a marine captain to put them back on track. Other than the usual attention deficit that was to be expected, I only received snarky remarks from Wire. There were some grumblings when I decided that they needed to keep practicing through dinner, though Heat was actually very enthusiastic to learn everything that I was teaching. Killer diligently stayed as my assistant and aided in whatever way I needed him. And all in all, I'd say it went rather well.

* * *

It was rather late into the night when Killer and I had dismissed the crew and were packing everything back up to return to the infirmary.

"Well at least they should be able to keep each other from dying now…" I murmured out loud. "…hopefully."

Killer chuckled in response. "They'll probably need refresher classes."

I sighed in response. "What they need is a damn doctor on board."

"Well you're a good substitute until we can get one." Killer drawled passively.

And I glared at him, thoroughly disagreeing. "I'm not capable of performing surgeries. Or curing poisons. Or treating most illnesses."

"We'll find a doctor eventually, Rinku." He yielded, probably knowing that I would argue until he did.

"Better sooner than later." I mumbled pointedly.

We got everything put back into its proper place and then said our goodnights in the hallway outside of our rooms. I heard him closing his bedroom door as I was closing mine. And then I was alone again. With a sigh, I lied down onto my bed, stretching out over it as I tried to unwind from the day. I looked over to the dresser, where my marine coat was folded neatly. I pursed my lips, finding it odd that I had gone the entire day without wearing it. I shifted, pulling my arm up to look at my wrist… I also found it odd that I had gone an entire day on this ship without being sea stoned. In fact, it had been the first day that I had spent, at least conscious, on this ship without being restrained. Sure, I was injured… but I had still fought Eustass… and then fucking kissed the awful bastard. But why hadn't they sea stoned me? Did they honestly trust me enough to not use my devil fruit against them? I turned onto my side, groaning as my wounds stretched uncomfortably. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _What are you doing?" My father's deep voice broke through my concentration._

 _"_ _Sorry, sir. I was trying to stitch up this laceration before I continued my training." I responded immediately as I braced myself for the lecture._

 _"_ _Tch. Stop crying over your injury and get out there." He grunted, having no sympathy for the gaping sword wound that I had on my side._

 _"_ _Yes, sir." I managed to answer without a sigh, already cutting the thread and setting the needle aside. I had only managed to get about halfway finished before he had found me. I pulled my shirt back down and gave him a salute before walking out of the room, trying to ignore the blood that was already seeping through my shirt._

 _"_ _Why the hell is my daughter such a weakling?" He grumbled to himself as he followed after me. And then his voice got louder as he addressed the next question to me. "And why did you allow yourself to be injured in the first place?" His voice was harsh and demanding._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, sir. I was overpowered while training with Vice Admiral Momonga." I was sure to keep my voice steady, but I avoided eye contact._

 _He growled at my answer. "If you were stronger then you wouldn't have to apologize so much." And then he swept in front of me and started stomping off to a new direction. "Come on."_

 _I don't know where the boldness came from, but I found the courage to ask "Where are we going, sir?"_

 _"_ _We're going to have you train with Momonga again… this time under my direction." He snapped at me, clearly set on making sure that I would learn a lesson._

 _I resisted the urge to place a hand to my still bleeding injury, wanting to stifle the flow. I knew that he would only see it as a sign of weakness. Instead I held my head high, preparing myself for the brutal training session that was about to come._

* * *

I woke up to an unpleasant realization… I had bled through my bandages. Dammit. I must have moved too much in my sleep because they were completely soaked through. What the fuck had I done? Opened up every one of my wounds? Seriously. This was ridiculous. With a restrained groan, I sat up in my bed. And the room spun. I ignored it, though, and stood to my feet. I stayed steady, even though my body wanted to fall back down. Just how the hell much had I tossed and turned? I carefully walked over the door and out into the hall, set on making my way to the infirmary so that I could re-bandage myself. Maybe I even needed stiches to keep this shit from happening again… though I hated stiches. They just made the healing process last longer. And they made me feel weak. But they seemed necessary this time. I vaguely wondered why Killer didn't deem them necessary and just do them himself while I was unconscious.

"What the fuck, bitch?"

Great. Just what I needed.

"What the hell happened to you this time?!" Eustass was shouting, apparently having come up behind me in the hall.

I groaned aloud, this time. "Nothing." I had only made it about halfway to the infirmary, and I was struggling. My damn legs felt like they were about to give out and I felt way too dizzy to quicken my pace.

"The fuck it's _nothing_." He grumbled at me, coming closer. "Why the hell are you bleeding out in the hallway?"

I turned to give him a glance over my shoulder, rolling my purple eyes in annoyance. "My damn wounds opened back up. That's all."

He rolled his amber eyes right back at me, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Oh _that's all_ , is it?" He scoffed.

"Stop mocking me." I spat, almost stumbling as I tried to get away from him faster and closer to the infirmary.

"Tch." He let his arms drop to his sides as he came up behind me. And then he did something unexpected. He picked me up and held me to his chest. "Fucking bitch…" He grumbled in irritation as he started walking down the hall.

My eyes widened in surprise. Was this really happening? "What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, bitch?!" He shouted right back at me. "I'm taking you to the fucking infirmary!" And then he turned so that he could yell over his shoulder. "Killer!"

I blinked. Was he actually fucking helping me? For real?! "I don't need your help!" I pushed off of his chest, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Will you knock it the fuck off?! You're getting your blood on my coat!" He yelled at me, still just carrying me through the hall.

I glared at him, purple eyes hard and pink lips tightened in agitation. "So?! It matches your stupid hair!"

"What about my hair?!" He glared right back at me, amber eyes blazing and dark lips stretched across his face as he shouted.

I looked pointedly at the mess of red… the fucking flame that spouted out of his scalp… "It's stupid! Like you!"

He growled, kicking open the door of the infirmary and dropping me onto the table. "I'll show you stupid, you fucking bitch!" He looked like he was about strangle me. But then his eyes darted down, observing my blood soaked form. And he just screamed again. "KILLER! Get your ass in here!"

I struggled not to wince at his abrasive voice. "Fuck, you're annoying!"

"Same to you, bitch!" He spat back, crossing his arms back over his chest.

Killer appeared in the room only moments later. "What's going on, Captain?" And then he actually observed the situation. "Oh." He was then rushing over to me, already applying the pressure necessary to stop my bleeding. "This explains the blood in the hall."

"Fucking bitch trailing messes around everywhere…" Eustass grumbled out loud.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't do it on fucking purpose, you dipshit."

He growled, low and lethal. "I'm gonna fucking smack you around after you're fixed up."

"Not if I smack you around first." I growled right back at him.

Killer chuckled, not even looking up from his work. "You two sound like an old married couple…"

"What'd you say?!" Eustass and I both shouted together, though Eustass sounded outraged and I sounded completely flabbergasted. After our outburst, we both turned to glare at each other.

"Fix her the hell up so that I can teach her a fucking lesson." Eustass grumbled before stomping out of the room.

As soon as he had slammed the door behind him, I fell back with an irritated sigh. "Fuck him."

"You want to, don't you?" Killer chuckled again, speaking teasingly.

And I growled, tempted to punch him in the head as I turned my heated, purple glare toward him. "Shut the fuck up, Killer!"

He started laughing, then.

* * *

 **Why do you think that Rinku hasn't been put back into the sea stone?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, yep, she's a fighter like that ;) And true, she is starting to realize it, even if she doesn't want to, lol.**

 **P.S. Ellie, definitely! That's just how she is ;) And hahaha, maybe, lol ;) No interruptions though, it did go fine :)**

 **Kaia2112, I'm glad that you did! And I hope that you enjoyed the new one :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, she sure does, lol. Thank you!**

 **SlingB, of course! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: (Un)wanted Lessons

**5 points to TheOnlyKing, P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 24: (Un)wanted Lessons

* * *

I had decided to focus my attention on my injuries, shoving all thoughts of the red-headed menace out of my mind. I didn't want to think about why he had chosen to carry me to the infirmary or called Killer to make sure that I would have help. I didn't want to think about him at all. He was a headache that I didn't need. And I had enough to worry about without him draining anymore out of me.

"I think I need stitches." I mumbled as I watched Killer struggle to stop my bleeding.

He paused for a moment. And then he answered without looking up at me. "I think so, too." He had managed to slow the bleeding down, but it was still persistent. With a sigh, he turned his helmet covered head to face me. "The problem is that I don't know how to do stitching."

I smiled, realizing that it had never occurred to me that he wouldn't know how. "I can do it."

He nodded, still applying pressure to the bleeding. "What do you need?"

"The needle and suturing thread, please." I glanced over at the cabinets, pointedly looking at the drawer where I had placed the necessary items. "And the betadine, as well."

Killer gathered everything that I asked for and brought it over to me while I assessed the wounds that were still bleeding. I was trying to decide which of my injuries absolutely needed stiches, and sighed when I realized that it would be at least three of the lacerations. The wounds were already clean, for the most part. But they had been open, so I dabbed on the betadine to be safe.

"One of the most important things is to make sure that the injuries are clean before stitching them up, otherwise they can get a nasty infection." I murmured when I realized that Killer was watching me carefully. At least, I assumed that he was. I could never be sure with his helmet-mask, but it did seem that his gaze was on me. "It's ideal to stop the bleeding, but slowing it down will work." Which, it would have to in my case, since the bleeding didn't seem to want to stop. "It's best to start at the center and work your way outward." I continued to explain as I set to work on stitching up the worst wound, which was located on my thigh. It was uncomfortably close to my femoral artery… which made a slew of mental curses incite when I thought of how stupid Yuzaki had to have been. Honestly, he had wanted to bring me in alive and yet he had cut this close to fatal points. Dumbass… "Essentially, you're just tying the skin together so that the wound is forced closed and has a chance to heal. It's really just a bunch of knots spaced out appropriately." I knew for sure that Killer was paying attention now, because he had leaned in and was tilting his head for a better view.

He even started asking questions as I finished the sutures on the first wound. And as I started on the second, he had gone from asking question to making observations and waiting for me to confirm whether he was right or wrong. After I had finished my thigh and the large slash across my side, I prepared to start on my inner bicep. It was going to be a little difficult since I could only use one hand, so when Killer spoke up I was actually relieved.

"May I?" He asked simply, gesturing to the needle that I was holding.

I nodded, rather surprised that he was already feeling confident enough to try it on his own, but not at all against the idea. "Sure, go ahead." I easily handed him the needle and repositioned so that he would have better access.

He carefully set to work, his hands moving steadily and effectively. I had been able to ignore the pain before, since I was doing the suturing myself and it was easy to focus on my work rather than how it felt to run a needle through my flesh. But now it was a little more difficult to ignore. It probably had something to do with it being a more tender area of skin. I breathed through it, trying not to grumble about how inconvenient this all was. I would have to remember not to hand myself over as a victim anymore… it wasn't going to save anyone. I couldn't save anyone by sacrificing myself, Eustass had proven that. I restrained the huff at the idea that I had actually learned something from that bastard.

"I think I'm finished." Killer muttered, pulling away so that I could look.

I nodded, happy with the finished stitches. "Great job. Now I just need to re-bandage."

His head moved up and down as he was clearly looking over me. "You don't need anymore?"

I frowned, shaking my head. I really hated stitches. "We'll see if any of the other wounds open back up… but they should be fine with bandages."

He sighed disapprovingly, but resigned by putting away the suturing equipment. "If this happens again, I'll stitch up every one of your wounds… I know how to, now."

I laughed, finding humor in his comment. "If you say so."

He began helping me with the bandages, wrapping them tightly around my injuries, which still consisted of nearly my entire body. "Maybe this time you'll listen to me and take it easy… you know, don't antagonize Captain and actually try to heal without further injury."

I rolled my eyes at him before returning my attention to the bandaging. "It's not as easy as you might think."

"It's not as difficult as you make it." He replied smoothly.

I sighed, watching him as he started to put everything away. I expected him to pull out the sea stone handcuffs and clamp them back on me. I had been expecting either him or Eustass to clamp them back onto me since I woke up without them. And after I had gotten into my fight with Eustass, I figured that it was only a matter of Killer getting around to it. But he turned around without them and simply looked at me.

"You ready for breakfast?" He asked, getting ready to open the door.

I felt the frown pulling at my pink lips. I didn't get it… why were they still leaving me unrestrained? I was on the mend. I was allowed to roam around the ship. And I wasn't sea stoned. As much as I didn't want to test my luck, I couldn't keep myself from asking. "You're not going to sea stone me first?"

He actually laughed. "I don't think it's necessary."

My frown deepened as I looked at him, finally standing up off of the table. "You remember that I'm here against my will, right?" And now I was pressing my luck. But I just couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut. This had been bothering me since I had woken up without the sea stone. Of course I was happy to be without it, but it didn't change the fact that I was confused that they were leaving me unrestrained.

He chuckled, rolling his head and probably his eyes, as well. "Of course, I do. But you've grown fond of everyone here, in spite of that." He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "The only one that I have to worry about you fighting with is Captain. And while you've managed to get the upper-hand on him once or twice, it's only ever been when you've been wearing the sea stone, because you use it against him. You can't beat him without it." He shrugged, and I got the feeling that he was smirking behind that mask of his. "I left it off because it was hindering your healing. And I kept it off because you're not really a threat anymore. You're part of our crew. And you've become our friend, whether you like it or not." He leaned forward, putting his helmet-head covered face in mine. There was definitely some smug humor in his voice. "Would you disagree?"

I growled underneath my breath, placing my hand onto his ridiculous mask and pushing him out of my face. "You're getting to be really annoying, you know that?" I was extremely insulted. Did he really not see me as a threat? I supposed it made sense… I had only ever attacked him after my capture for the purpose of getting the key. And the only times that I had injured anyone else were mostly unintentional. But still. I grunted. These bastards really had weaseled their way into being my friends. And there was nothing in me that wanted to harm them. The only one that I wanted to harm was Eustass… and he was right, I couldn't really beat him.

He laughed out loud again, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room. "Let's go and eat now, Rinku."

I was grumbling underneath my breath as he pulled me away. "Bastard… You fucking cocky, annoying bastard…"

He chuckled, not at all deterred. "Love ya too, Rinku."

* * *

I was sitting with the crew, still slightly simmering over the realization that I wasn't considered a threat to them anymore, but mostly just engaging in the mild chit-chat. The simmering, however, turned to more of a boil when Eustass Kid walked into the room… with his dark lips stretched into a wicked grin and his amber eyes gleaming unnervingly. I may not be a threat to the rest of the crew, but that didn't mean that I wasn't some docile… _pet_. I shuddered at just the thought of the word. And I set my purple eyes into a hard, narrowed glare as I looked at the awful pirate captain. I may not be able to beat him, but that wouldn't stop me from fighting him. Even if those fights did often lead to sick, humiliating things… I shuddered again.

"Hey, bitch." He finally addressed me as he sat down at the head of the table with his food. "All fixed up now?"

Killer answered him before I could. "We actually had to do some suturing in order to help close her wounds… hopefully she'll be able to keep from opening them this time." He turned to me as he spoke the second statement, and I knew that he was giving me a pointed look.

I let out a breath through my nose, deciding to pacify him by not snapping at Eustass.

"Suturing?" Eustass grumbled the word before looking from Killer to me. "You needed fucking stitches? Just how the fuck bad are your wounds?"

I sighed, looking down at my plate because the more that I looked at him the more that he pissed me off. "You did see the blood, didn't you? I mean, you _were_ complaining about it making a mess." I tried to keep my tone from being too snippy, but it was a difficult task.

He grunted at me, a growl to his voice as he responded. "You better clean that shit up, bitch."

"I already took care of it." Heat interceded, sounding too cheery for the atmosphere.

I blinked, surprised by the gesture. "Thank you." I tried to sound sincere as I looked at him, but I probably sounded more shocked than anything.

He grinned, giving me a happy nod. "Not a problem, Rinku."

"Tch." Eustass huffed after swallowing down the bite of food that he had taken. "Well now that you've nearly bled out… twice… maybe you'll fucking remember to not go handing yourself over to enemies like a dumbass."

I huffed too, finally looking at him again. "They weren't my enemies, at the time." I finally snapped at him. And then I gritted my teeth, clenching my hand around my fork. "But yeah, I fucking know not to hand myself over to anyone, anymore." I grumbled resentfully, still angry about the fact that I had learned lessons that I had never wanted to learn… all because of this one, horrible, pirate captain.

"Not to anyone but me, bitch." He grinned cockily, his dark lips stretching across his face.

I narrowed my purple eyes at him, my gaze sharpening into a cold glare. "Not even you, _Captain_."

He laughed, not seeming to be at all bothered by my attitude. "Go ahead and keep on fighting, bitch." He leaned in, somehow able to come uncomfortably close in spite of the table between us. "It'll make it all the more satisfying when you start begging."

I snorted, lifting my chin and refusing to back down. "I'll tell you again, since apparently you're too stupid to remember… I won't beg."

He growled, though somehow kept grinning. "Oh, you will, bitch. And you'll fucking like it, too."

Killer sighed from between us, having been forced to lean back since he had gotten caught in our tense little staring contest. "Can we please just finish our breakfast in peace? I may have learned how to suture, but that doesn't mean that I want to spend my time stitching her up…"

Eustass laughed, sitting up straight again to resume his meal. "Fine. I'll finish playing with my pet later."

I opened my mouth, ready to pop off a snide remark… but instead I found myself nearly choking on a bite of food. I glared at Killer, since he had been the one to shove the pancake into my mouth.

"Finish eating, Rinku." There was laughter in his voice.

And the rest of the crew was struggling to hide their own laughter.

I glared even deadlier at Killer, fighting to swallow down the unwanted mouthful of food. When I saw that his body was shaking from the chuckles that were emitting from that stupid mask of his, I slapped my palm onto the back of his head and shoved his covered face down onto his plate.

He spluttered and jerked away from my hold, clearly glaring at me now.

But I had stopped glaring and now I was the one laughing. "What?" I asked innocently. "I thought that we were helping each other eat…"

"Of course you did…" He grumbled at me, obviously less amused now.

Eustass watched us along with everyone else. Though, unlike everyone else, he wasn't laughing. He was simply giving us a casual, unamused glare. "You two are fucking weird."

* * *

 **My One Piece story updates have taken longer than usual because, as I've come to see it, life happens… so 5 points to everyone that reviews! Thank you for continuing to read, I love you all! :)**

* * *

 **TheOnlyKing, lol, she does like to play the part of a tough marine but it's true that she's no match for Kid… thanks for reviewing!**

 **P.S. Ellie, he sure did! And maybe he will… hehe. And yep, pretty much, lol.**

 **Satoberi, awww, thank you Sato-chan! There definitely is some real progress! She's finally admitted, if only to herself, that she's friends with the crew. And yes, Kid did take care of her, in his own way. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it :) much love!**

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep, thank you for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25: It Depends

**5 points to starrat, cocal, Satoberi, SlingB, Scarletknight17, P.S. Ellie, basketinme, and Duevo!**

* * *

Chapter 25: It Depends

* * *

I was on deck with Heat, helping him perform some sort of maintenance on one of the cannons. At least, I was trying to help him… I was really just handing him whatever tools he asked for. I wasn't really much of a handyman.

"Will you hand me the torque wrench?" He mumbled, shifting underneath the cannon.

I looked around in the tool chest for whatever he was talking about… trying to figure it out.

He must have seen the bewildered expression on my face. "It's the long one with the black handle and the round doo-hickey at the end."

My eyes widened when I actually found what he was talking about based on his description. I handed it to him and put the pliers that he gave me back into the tool chest.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he set back to work on whatever he was doing.

"You're welcome." I watched him intently, purple eyes set on his hands as he worked the mechanisms of the cannon… but I still had no clue of what he was doing. "How did this thing get messed up, anyway?" I murmured curiously, pushing my white-blonde hair out of my face.

Heat chuckled as he started to explain. "It got banged up a bit during our last fight… I think Captain got it mixed up with the ammunition and just- well-" He started laughing, grunting as he tried to finish his sentence. "He broke it."

I rolled my eyes. Of course _Captain_ broke it… reckless jackass. "I can just throw it at his head and tell him to fix it himself, ya know…"

Heat let out another laugh. "As funny as that would be, you probably shouldn't." He twisted a bit so that he could look at me. "You'd end up all bloody again…"

I crossed my arms and huffed, pink lips pulling into a scowl. "Fine, then fix the damn thing and _Captain_ will learn that it's okay to break things."

Heat tapped my knee with the weird wrench or whatever before going back to work. "He breaks things, I fix them. It works."

I was about to make another snarky remark… but a call from the crow's nest distracted me.

"There's an island ahead!"

I looked up, squinting into the horizon to faintly see the outline of an island in the distance… we were probably another day or so away.

"Hey, bitch!" Eustass shouted from nearby.

I turned my direction to him and gave a smug grin. "I was just talking about you, _Captain_ …" I couldn't seem to say the title without a sarcastic tinge.

"And I was looking for you, bitch." He huffed, a grin of his own stretching his dark lips as he started stomping over to me.

"Rinku…" Heat grumbled from underneath the cannon, partly amused and partly in warning.

I watched as Eustass began to make his way to me. I heard Heat's warning, but my mind was already set… I picked up the first thing that I could from the tool chest, which happened to be a hammer, and threw it at the stupid, red-headed menace, aiming straight for his head. He repelled it just a breath before it impaled his face. And then he sent it flying back at me. I whipped a chain out of my palm to deflect it, somehow able to knock it right back into the tool chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?!" He roared at me, face already contorted into a scowl.

I kept grinning as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Teaching you a fucking lesson…" I nodded down toward Heat, whom was making a point to stay out of our argument but was clearly still watching rather than working. "Poor Heat has to fix this cannon because your dumbass broke it… you should be more careful."

A growl ripped from his throat as he finished closing the distance between us, launching his arm out to grab me… but I ducked away from him. "I've got a lesson for _you_ , you stupid bitch! Don't fucking throw shit at me!"

Just out of spite, I picked up a bucket that happened to be on the deck. "What? It bothers you?" And then I chucked it at him.

He roared, punching the bucket to splinters before charging at me. "Will you knock it the fuck off?! I'm trying to let you heal you dumb bitch!" He managed to grab me by the hair when I ducked another grab from him, since apparently it had grown in the time that I'd been on this ship… I would have to remember to cut it. "Or do you want Heat to have to clean up pools of your blood again?!"

I blinked, purple eyes bored as I met his blazing, amber glare. "I guess you have a point…"

"Damn right, I do!" He shouted into my face, now holding me up by my hair so that our eyes were level.

I still gave him an expressionless gaze, ignoring the way it felt to have my hair tugging at my scalp… it didn't hurt all that bad. "You still shouldn't break shit and expect other people to fix it."

"I'm the fucking captain! I can break whatever the hell I want!" He continued to shout, a vein beginning to throb on his neck with how much he was exerting himself.

And I couldn't help but laugh. "You think that just because you're the captain you can make everyone clean up after you?"

"That's the fucking point of being the captain, you dumb bitch!" He yelled as if it were obvious.

I rolled my eyes at him. And then I whipped my leg up to kick his head, trying not to wince when the motion tugged at my wounds. "You're such a dumbass!"

My boot collided with his temple, making him release his hold on me and sending him stumbling to the side. But he recovered quickly and came at me again. I hadn't landed properly, since my injuries were impairing my movements, so he was able to grab me up and hold my back to his chest, pinning my arms at my sides.

"You're fucking distracting me, you stupid bitch!" He started walking back into the ship, still carrying me. "Stop being so fucking annoying!"

I could hear Heat laughing as Eustass dragged me away. I was trying to squirm out of his grasp, but there really wasn't much point… I was injured and I didn't want to rip any stitches… or have to get any more… "Where the fuck are we going?!" I grumbled, only slightly resigning as I stilled in his arms.

"You'll see, bitch." He grumbled back at me.

And I did see… when he kicked the door to his room open.

"No!" I shouted, my fervor for fighting renewed as I flailed and jerked in his hold.

"Calm the fuck down, bitch!" He threw me down onto the floor of his horrible room, slamming the door behind him. "We've gotta fucking talk!"

That made me suspicious… he'd never wanted to _talk_ before. I scrambled to my feet and tensed into a defensive position, trying not to look around at the menacing features that loomed in his room. "About what?"

He stepped closer so that he was towering over me, trying to be threatening… but I was not easily threatened. "You heard that we're approaching an island… and before we get to this island, there's some things about you that I gotta know."

I narrowed my purple eyes skeptically, still wondering what the hell he could be talking about. "Okay… why don't you just spit it out, already?"

"Tch. Jeez, you fucking piss me off…" He grunted in annoyance. And then he rolled his shoulders, as if regaining some composure. He stepped even closer, almost daring me to take a step back, and moved so that his face was in mine… his pointed nose brushing against my rounded one… his hot breath steaming across my cheeks… his dark lips stretched into his insidious grin… his amber eyes blazing and bright… his red, flaming hair casting shadows over the angles of his face… "Listen here, bitch…" His voice was low and harsh. "I can take you onto that island with me as a Kid Pirate… or as my little bitch. Either way, you're my fucking pet. But if you're my good little pet, you can go without sea stone, as one of the crew… but if you're a bad little pet, I'm gonna fucking chain you up and drag you around at my heels. Understand?"

My body shook in anger… how dare he think that he could just degrade me like this? I was still a human being! "I am not your fuc-"

His hand was at my throat before I could finish the sentence, cutting off my air supply and not allowing me to speak. "Yes…" He growled the words, his grin stretching wider across his face. "You are."

He turned so that he could slam me up against the wall, knocking me back with so much force that I lost what little breath I had left. His large body pinned mine as his mouth smashed against my gasping lips. I was already in motion to push him away, my fists beating into his shoulders and chest, but he caught my wrists and flung them up against the wall, holding them roughly in his violent hands. His hips crashed against mine, restraining my lower body against the wall. His tongue was thrashing in my open mouth as I heaved for air, his teeth catching my lips in vicious bites. He gathered my wrists into one hand to hold them above my head. And then his other hand moved to my chest… where he squeezed my breasts in a bruising way. He groped his way up until he was holding my throat again, but he didn't grasp it tightly enough to keep me from breathing this time.

"I've got some questions and you're gonna fucking answer them… understand?" He huskily breathed the words into my mouth, his amber eyes meeting my hardened, purple stare.

"Whether I answer depends on what your questions are… _Captain_." I tried to keep my voice steady, but there was a slight wheeze to it from the, you know, choking…

"Whether you answer depends on whether you wanna fucking bleed again or not, _pet_." He growled at me, raking his teeth across my jaw.

I clenched my jaw, shifting to see if I could gain the space needed to kick him… I couldn't. "Just ask the fucking questions."

His thumb grazed over the soft skin of my neck… followed by his teeth. And then he looked up and pressed his forehead to mine, amber eyes severe and demanding. "Tell me who the fuck your father is."

My breath caught in my throat… _that's_ what he was so insistent on knowing? I didn't know what to say. The very thought of my father put me on edge. And now that I thought about it… I hadn't spoken to my father since I had received the order to kill Eustass. And I had obviously failed in that order… I had become a fucking Kid Pirate, for crying out loud. And not just in the sense to save anyone… but in the sense that I had befriended them… and accepted the fact that Eustass was stronger than me… and I was stuck on this ship… and I was not a marine… oh my fucking fuck what was my father going to say? The lump in my throat was impossible to swallow.

"Well?" He growled out, threatening to tighten his fingers on my neck.

I barely managed to take a breath. "I'll tell you… if you let me talk to him."

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?" He grunted the word.

So I took another breath, doing everything that I could to stay composed. My purple eyes were unwavering as they met his deadly glare. "You still have my den den mushi, don't you? Let me call him… then you'll know who he is."

He leaned back, just a little, to get a better look at me… he was obviously suspicious now. "Why the fuck do you even want to talk to him? So that you can tell him where I'm at? Have him come and fucking save your pathetic ass?"

I couldn't stop the laugh. "There's two problems with that, Eustass… I don't know where we're at. And my father would never come to save me." I sighed, able to breathe a little better now that I could find some humor in the situation… and his grip had loosened on my throat. "My father ordered me to kill you. If I fail… then I'm no use to him anymore."

His eyes narrowed even further, disbelievingly and almost angry… well, always angry. "You're telling me that your father wouldn't come to fucking save you if you failed? That he wouldn't wanna save you from Eustass 'Captain' Kid… the same pirate that's having his dirty way with you?" He snorted. "How do I know you're not lying? How am I supposed to know that you're not gonna just tell him that you couldn't get the job done… that I'm a horrible pirate that's been fucking around with you… so that he'll come and do it for you… and take you back to headquarters so that he can whip you into shape for the next fight…"

I was laughing harder now. "Because that's not how my father is."

"That's how any father is!" He roared. "Any father that gives a fuck would wanna save their daughter from someone like me! They'd wanna see their daughter get stronger when they're beaten! He should wanna teach you a fucking lesson so that you don't get your ass beaten again!"

"My father doesn't care about that!" I yelled back at him, getting annoyed now. "He cares about the World Government! My entire life has been devoted to the World Government! And anyone who defies it is to be served absolute justice! If I fail, then I'm no more than a criminal who needs the very same absolute justice…" I trailed off, knowing that if my father could see me now, he would want to see me dead. "Everything that's happened to me is my fault. Everything that I've gone through with you… I have only myself to blame. It's because I failed. And it's not his job to clean up after me. If he came here at all, it would only be to kill me himself." I knew that he would want me dead if he could see how I had befriended these pirates… there would be no convincing him that they were good people… because really, they weren't.

"You expect me to believe that?! He put wanted _alive_ on your fucking poster!" Eustass let go of me and punched the wall, shouting angrily.

"Because technically, I haven't defected. I'm being punished… and I have to kill you to return to the ranks." I don't know why I was explaining. It's not like I cared that Eustass was mad… he was always mad.

He took several deep breaths before calming down… somewhat. "Well, fine! If you expect me to believe that your own father is so fucking horrible… then I'll let you fucking talk to him." He grabbed me by the back of the neck and shoved me down to the floor, onto my knees. And then he stomped over to his desk and sat down. He pulled the den den mushi from his desk drawer and tossed it to me. "Here."

I took it, forcefully keeping my body from trembling as I shifted to sit down in a kneeling position. I carefully connected to my father, mentally prepping myself… I still wasn't sure why I wanted to do this. I supposed that I just needed some form of closure… or explanation… or understanding…

"Yes?"

The deep voice rumbled from the other end. And I practically froze as I looked at the scowling face of the den den mushi.

* * *

 **Alright… who do you think Rinku's father is? Not that it isn't obvious by now, lol ;)**

* * *

 **starrat, thank you!**

 **cocal, I'm glad! Thank you so much for the encouraging review! :) It really means a lot to me that you like my writing and are enjoying my story :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and will continue to read! Much love!**

 **Satoberi, hahaha, he does! And yes, I'd say it is weird… hehe. And ahahaha, yeah, that's pretty much true… he doesn't want her hurt (except by him) lol ;) And thank you! I thought that she could use some friends… and Killer makes a good one :)**

 **SlingB, aww, I'm glad that I can keep you excited! Lol. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) Thank you!**

 **Scarletknight17, thank you!**

 **P.S. Ellie, yayyyy! Lol.**

 **basketinme, awww, well thank you for reading it! lol. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story :) I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Duevo, thank you so much! I really appreciate your review :) The relationship that I have developing with Killer and Rinku is leaning toward more of a brother-sister thing… I wanted Rinku to have someone that she could rely on, especially since Kid** ** _is_** **so much of an asshole, lol. I can guarantee you that Kid will not be softening… I don't want him to be OOC. And Rinku will stay strong-willed, so try not to worry about that, either. I wanted Kid to have someone that was strong enough to stand up to him… but, ya know, they'll still end up together eventually. I don't mind knowing your thoughts… I think it's interesting to hear what a reader is thinking :) Obviously I know where it's leading so I don't always know how it's truly perceived by different people. So thank you for the insight! You'll get to see how it ends up soon enough, and I hope that you'll be pleased by the outcome. Please feel free to keep guessing and let me know more of what you're thinking! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I really do appreciate it! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Loud and Clear

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, lizziecats, TheWheelofFate, Silver-Pride, Flowerbelle, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Loud and Clear

* * *

"Rinku. Is that you?" The familiar voice of my father spoke again when I hadn't answered him the first time.

I took a breath, trying to ignore the way that Eustass was scowling at me from his desk chair, and answered my father. "Yes sir, it's me."

"Have you completed your assignment?" His gruff voice sounded threatening… as if I shouldn't dare waste his time with a wrong answer.

A cold sweat began to form on the back of my neck… since I knew that I was about to anger him. "No sir. I'm afraid that it will not be possible for me to kill Eustass Kid."

Eustass grinned as I said the words, propping his feet up onto his desk and crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch me with those shining, amber eyes.

There was a looming pause before my father spoke again. "I must have misheard you, Rinku." He was defying me to repeat myself… disbelieving that I would ever disobey him, even if it was impossible to obey.

I swallowed, looking away from Eustass' unnerving, amber gaze and back to the glowering den den mushi. "You didn't mishear me, sir. I said that it will not be possible for me to kill Eustass Kid. His devil fruit is in direct opposition to mine. And even with sea stone, I haven't been able to overpower him without his crew interfering." I ignored the way that Eustass snorted, probably agitated at the way that I was referring to our previous fights.

"Then eliminate his crew first, Rinku!" My father growled angrily. "All I'm hearing from you are excuses. I don't want your pitiful attempts to appeal to me. I want results."

I had never told my father that I couldn't accomplish something… it had only ever been agreements and achievements followed by lectures on how I could have done better. So… this was a new conversation. And I was stumbling my way through it. "I apologize, sir. But as I said, it's not possible."

The anger that radiated from him was palpable, even through the den den mushi. "I received word that Commodore Yuzaki and his men died in battle trying to aid you. Give me your report on the occurrence." There was restrained rage in his voice as he shifted the subject, clearly not prepared for my inability to follow his order and unsure of how to respond to it.

I felt numb with my dread, but I managed to answer him. "Commodore Yuzaki attacked the Kid Pirates with four ships. I was fighting alongside them, prepared to finally kill Eustass Kid once and for all." I didn't miss the way that Eustass growled under his breath at this information, his shoulders hunching as he looked threateningly at me. But he was not the one that I was afraid of. "But in the commotion of the fight, Yuzaki ordered his men to place me under arrest. I did try to convince him that it was more important to use the opportunity to take down the Kid Pirates, but he pulled rank and demanded that I comply… he even threatened to injure his own men if I did not board his ship and allow myself to be even further chained, since I was already sea stoned by the Kid Pirates." I paused to take a breath at the derogatory snort that I heard from my father, but ended up continuing when he didn't vocalize a comment. "Commodore Yuzaki told me that he wanted to turn me into you in hopes that you would recognize and reward him… it was the only reason that he attacked the Kid Pirates. He fled on his ship, leaving the other three behind as decoys. After some arguing, he then proceeded to torture me. But the Kid Pirates destroyed the ships and chased after him. I would have died if they hadn't arrived in time to stop him."

"You'd be better off dead then rescued by pirates." My father grumbled angrily.

My shoulders slumped. I hadn't really expected for him to say anything different… but…

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Eustass shouted, standing up from his desk.

I blinked, my jaw nearly dropping as I looked up at the outraged pirate. "Eusta-" I cut myself off at the dangerous look in his amber eyes… the threatening stance… the violent clench of his fists… the grimace of his dark lips… "Captain."

"Who the hell is that?" My father demanded. "Has our conversation been compromised?"

I forced myself to breathe, trying to answer him. But Eustass answered for me… when he stomped forward and crouched down, swiping the den den mushi from my hands.

"This is Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled into the receiver, just as obnoxious as ever.

I was in shock. Was this really happening? Eustass was talking to my father… and he was yelling at him… this was not good.

"Watch your tone, pirate. You're speaking to Admiral Akainu." My father was domineering, as always.

"Well, Akainu, you mother fucker…" Eustass grumbled, not at all intimidated. "You're one shitty ass father, you know that? You should wanna save your fucking daughter. Not wish that she was fucking dead… dumbass!"

"Tch." My father was angry. It was obvious in the growl of his low, gruff voice. "How I deal with my pathetic daughter is none of your concern."

"She's not fucking pathetic! _You're_ pathetic!" He roared back at him.

I lifted a white-blonde brow. Was Eustass defending me?

My father's tone changed. He sounded… suspicious… dangerously suspicious. "Why did you save her, pirate?"

"I saved her dumbass because she's _mine_." Eustass answered easily.

My father directed his next question to me. "Are the rumors true, Rinku? Have you become this pirate's whore?"

My breath caught in my throat. I felt shame so heavy that it burned my skin. "N-No, sir." I answered weakly.

But he persisted with his line of questioning. "Is that why you can't kill him? Why you haven't killed a single member of his crew? Because you've become a pirate's wench?"

I snapped at the mention of the crew… the friends that I had made. "I haven't killed the crew because they saved me, sir! They saved me from a crew of corrupted marines that would have killed me simply for some recognition."

My father lost his cool and yelled at me. "Better to have corrupted marines pining for recognition from the government than a lost little girl pining after pirates!" He growled before yelling again. "Why is my daughter always such a disappointment?! Why is my daughter out fucking pirates instead of killing them?!"

And Eustass had turned a shade so red with his anger that his face matched his hair. "What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?!" He was shouting at me, this time.

I blinked, my purple eyes struggling to stay expressionless but probably showing every ounce of confusion, hurt, and fear that I was feeling.

"If this was me yelling at you then you'd be telling me off! You'd be trying to fucking stab me, for fuck's sake!" Eustass tossed down the receiver for the den den mushi and grabbed me by the shoulders as he shouted at me.

I was struggling to breathe at a normal pace. "What…" My voice came out as a whisper. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to act like _you_!" He kept shouting, right in my face, as he shook me. "Tell him to fuck off!"

I had a million thoughts running through my head… but mostly, I was angry. I was angry because my father was… he was… wrong. And I had never once thought him to be wrong. But in this context, he just couldn't be right. It wasn't right for him to think that Yuzaki was better than me… it wasn't right for him to think that I was horrible just because I saw a bit of good in some pirates… or was it? Was it wrong of me to think that these pirates were okay just because they had saved me? Was the world really gray? Or was it black and white, like I had been raised to believe? Either way… I made another decision.

I decided that I didn't want to stand for a government that could allow men like Yuzaki to exist, and even condone his behavior… a government that could condemn men like Killer and Heat simply because they chose not to abide by another person's rules… I wanted to be like them… and live by my own rules… so that I could decide for myself who was corrupt so that I could slaughter them… and who was innocent so that I could protect them… I wanted my own justice… not my father's.

With a determined breath, I shook Eustass off of me and picked up the receiver. And then I spoke as clearly as I could. "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" Came the shocked and infuriated words from the other end.

And I found myself smiling… I felt empowered. "You heard me. I said fuck off." I had never felt so brave and so afraid all at once. It was nerve-wracking. But I powered through it. "I'm not a marine anymore. So consider this my last report. And keep me on the wanted list as a Kid Pirate."

Eustass started laughing, clearly happy with how things had turned out. He grabbed the receiver from me and spoke through his dark, thrilled grin. "Ya hear that, you bastard? Make sure you got that loud and clear! You don't have to worry about your daughter anymore… because she's fucking _mine_! And _I'll_ be the only one giving her orders from now on!" Maniacal cackles echoed from his dark, grinning lips, his amber eyes shining brilliantly beneath the shadow of his wild, red hair.

I rolled my purple eyes at him, crossing my arms firmly over my chest. "As if I'd follow _your_ orders…"

Eustass just laughed some more, hanging up the den den mushi. And then he fucking tackled me to the floor, catching me off guard. His large hands roamed up and down my body as he leered down at me with his sinister smile. "You're a fucking thrill, bitch…"

His dark lips crashed against mine and his tongue immediately plunged into my mouth. I groaned, pushing my tongue back against his and shifting so that my wounds weren't pulling so uncomfortably. I grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing underneath his coat so that I could dig my fingers into his firm, pale skin… and then I raked my hands down his chest, scratching my fingernails across him as I made my way to his abs. He let out a deep, riled growl, bucking his hips against mine so that I felt his hard dick rubbing across my tender areas. I bit his tongue to keep from moaning, and I earned another buck of his hips.

"Beg for me…" He groaned, moving his mouth across my jaw and down my neck. "Fucking beg for me, bitch."

I breathed in a ragged breath, my fingers clutching onto his waist and burrowing into his skin. "No…"

He bit down onto the weak spot of my neck and sucked harshly. "You sure you don't wanna just beg… so I can fuck you and make you scream like the bitch that you are…"

My body shuddered beneath him. I didn't want to admit to him or myself that I was actually wet… and wanting… "Fuck no."

He laughed, pulling away to look down at me. "You're one stubborn bitch." He was chuckling as he caught my lips with his again, biting at my lower one and letting it drag through his teeth as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Who fucking knew that your dad would be that prick Akainu…"

I snorted, rolling my eyes at him. "You _knew_ that he was an Admiral… that only leaves three options, dumbass."

His amber gaze narrowed at me. "Watch your mouth, bitch." And then those amber eyes started shining again when a grin stretched his dark lips. "You actually told your father, the Admiral, to fuck off…"

I actually heard myself laughing. "I did, didn't I?"

He laughed, too. And then he grunted, giving me a pointed look. "So you're a Kid Pirate… and you want to be?"

I had been waiting for whatever other questions he wanted to ask… I figured this was it. "Sort of." I answered honestly. "I trust Killer… he's taught me a lot. And I like Heat." I couldn't keep my pink lips from pulling into a smirk as I said my next sentence. "But I still hate you."

He smirked right back at me. "I hate you too, bitch." He pushed himself off of me as he asked his next question. "Will you fucking behave yourself if I leave you without sea stone on this island?"

I sat up, shrugging at him. "If I ran away… you'd find me."

"Damn right I would."

"And if I tried to kill you, you'd just make me regret it."

"Fuck yeah."

"So, yeah… I might get mad and punch your stupid face. But I'm not gonna run off or try to kill any of your crew, if that's what you're asking."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Then you can go with us… as part of the crew. But still as my pet."

I rolled my eyes as I stood to my feet. "You're such a fucking prick."

"I can fucking prick you, bitch." He grumbled suggestively, stepping uncomfortably close.

I huffed at him, stepping away. He laughed at my reaction. And I left his horrible room before he could say anything else, still hearing the sound of his amused laughter trailing behind me.

* * *

 **How do you think things will go on the island?**

* * *

 **ZabuzasGirl, yep!**

 **lizziecats, thank you! I'm glad that you're liking my story so far :) I like writing the relationship between Rinku and the Kid Pirates, and of course with Kid himself, so I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it. I hope that enjoyed seeing how he reacted to finding out about her father :D**

 **TheOnlyKing, haha, I know! It was kinda terrible, huh? Well I hope that you enjoyed finally seeing Kid's reaction! :D**

 **TheWheelofFate, of course! And hahaha, yeah you have a decent point!**

 **starrat, thank you! :)**

 **Guest, of course!**

 **Silver-Pride, sure is!**

 **Flowerbelle, yep**

 **Satoberi, lol, yeah, I'd like to think it's cute in its own warped kinda way… hehe. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter, Sato-chan! :D**

 **Duevo, lol, yeah, but it has to stay tough with Eustass ;) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for reviewing! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Demanding an Apology

**5 points to TheOnlyKing, Satoberi, Silver-Pride, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Demanding an Apology

* * *

I didn't know what to expect as I went onto the island with the Kid Pirates… as one of the Kid Pirates… so I was tense and alert. It was strange, being able to walk about without the sea stone and without Eustass threatening me in some way. Killer was at his captain's side, probably making sure that he wouldn't get too pissed off at anything. Heat and Wire walked behind him, just trailing along and making casual comments to each other. The rest of the crew had been left on the ship to look after it in case marines showed up. Apparently, the first order of business was to find a bar, rather than supplies. I kept to myself, hoping that Eustass wouldn't go on some violent killing spree… I didn't want to have to fight the pirate captain, _my_ captain, in order to protect innocent lives… but I would if I had to.

Eventually, they found a bar… a rather run-down, rowdy, dive bar that was crowded and seemingly popular in spite of its obvious sleaze… and I found myself sitting at a table with the rambunctious Kid Pirates. I declined the booze that was offered to me, not at all bothered when Heat teased me for not drinking. I had never been a fan of drinking. In fact, I wasn't a fan of anything that had the power to inhibit my senses. I liked to be aware and in control at all times. It was annoying that, recently, I had never been so out of control in all of my life… thanks to Eustass. So I wasn't going to make it worse by drinking. Especially when everyone in this bar seemed to be so boisterous and ill-tempered…

I sat beside Heat, watching the dark, pirate captain that had changed my life so drastically. He was sitting across from me, grinning his dark grin as he drank his beer and flirted with one of the bar maids.

"Oh, Captain Kid!" The much-too-giddy girl giggled as she fawned all over him. "You're so impressive! Tell me again how you defeated that commodore…"

I rolled my eyes, snorting as Eustass laughed and went into more details about how he blew up the three ships and chased after Yuzaki just so that he could watch him bleed… or whatever… I zoned out, deciding instead to pay more attention to Heat and Wire's drinking contest. I didn't care that Eustass was exaggerating the story… or that he failed to mention that he only chased Yuzaki because he had taken me… he could embellish all he wanted for the bar maid's sake… at least it distracted him from messing with _me_.

"That's such a fantastic story!" The bar maid's shrill voice rang out as she flipped her dull-blonde hair over her shoulder and rubbed her hand across Eustass' shoulders. "You've gotta be one of the bravest pirates on the Grand Line!"

I didn't miss the way that Eustass' hand found her waist, pulling her body closer to his. And I certainly didn't miss it when she inched her way into his lap. He was such a man-whore… And she was a whore, too. Seriously… she was supposed to be serving him booze, not herself.

"I've gotta be brave if I'm gonna make it all the way to the end." He laughed heartily, taking a big gulp from his mug before continuing. "Only the strong can make it to One Piece!"

I blinked, not having realized that was his goal… I'd never heard him talk about it before. And now that I watched him mention it, I was actually impressed. It was a lofty goal… one that not many believed in… and I almost admired him for it… almost.

"You're going after One Piece?" She smiled too widely, both of her hands on his chest, now. "That's so amazing! I'll bet you find it, easy!"

The only thing that was easy around here was her… Eustass' hand was rubbing across her thigh, dangerously close to slipping beneath that short skirt of hers. And she was clearly enjoying the attention. What was so damn attractive about him, anyway? He was disgusting.

"Damn right, I will!" He grinned, leaning his forehead against hers. "And after I get One Piece, I'll be the fucking King of the Pirates."

Clearly, he had too much to drink. But that didn't stop me from being annoyed when a group of men started laughing at him from the other side of the bar.

"One Piece?!" A slurred, grating voice cut obnoxiously through the air. "You're stupid enough to think something like that actually exists?!"

I didn't even think about it. My reflexes kicked in before I had a chance to think at all. And even I was surprised by my reaction. But there I was… whipping a chain out of my palm and wrapping it around the man's throat. Everything happened so fast that when the projectile of silverware went flying through the air, I had been able to pull this man out of the way without even meaning to. Eustass and Killer both had stood to their feet, and Eustass' attack had mangled the other men. But I had full control of the one that had dared to speak against him… jerking him out of his chair and onto the floor, retracting my chain until he was in a heap beside our table. He coughed and spluttered, trying to get away, but more of my chains slithered from my skin until he was completely wrapped up and incapacitated.

"Apologize." I demanded, not even bothering to look at anyone else. I was aware that Eustass and Killer had turned their attention to me after having slaughtered the other men, but my main focus was on this bar fly that had insulted my captain. And I almost shuddered as I realized that I was defending him… but I would not allow this scum to insult Eustass' goal.

"Fuck you!" The man hissed, his voice strained from my chain around his neck.

"Apologize, or I will crush you until your organs are seeping from every one of your orifices." As I made the threat, my chains tightened to show the man just how serious I was.

He was struggling to breathe, his fingers clutching helplessly at the chains that wrapped around his body. "You bitch!"

I could hear Eustass growling, his anger clear in his voice. But I continued to keep my hard, purple glare on the dirty man before me. I repositioned my chains, forcing him to his knees. "Chēn Chēn Clench."

My chains screeched as they constricted around his body. And the painful sound that wrenched out of his throat as his bones cracked was quite satisfying… especially when he began to choke on his own blood.

"S-S-" He strained on his words, unable to form them through his wretched, agonized screams.

I eased up on the pressure, allowing him to speak.

"Sorry!" He wailed, the blood spraying from his lips as he forced the words out. "I'm sorry! F-Fucking sorry!"

I didn't feel as satisfied as I had expected to be… having finally gotten the apology that I had been demanding. What had I just done? I had forced a weak and pathetic man to near-death… I had made him apologize simply because he had insulted Eustass… what the hell was wrong with me? I didn't feel any better when I looked up to see the Kid Pirates all watching me… obviously I couldn't read Killer's expression. But Heat was laughing, very amused. Even Wire seemed entertained. And Eustass… he was grinning widely, his dark lips stretched across his face and his arms crossed triumphantly over his chest… those amber eyes blazing brightly with a morbid kind of joy as they set solely on me, not even paying attention to the apology that I had just forced for him…

With a deep breath, I released my chains, retracting them back into my body. I turned away as Eustass drew his pistol, not wanting to see what would happen next. There was no justice in any of this… I hadn't protected anyone… not that this guy deserved to be protected… he wasn't exactly innocent… but still.

"No one calls my bitch a bitch except for me." Eustass' voice grumbled before the shot fired.

I heard the body hit the floor as I walked away. I needed some fresh air… and some space to think. I had to shove past some of the crowd to escape the stuffy bar, absent-mindedly wondering why these people were still around instead of running after watching a group of men die. The creak of the worn out door slammed behind me as I stepped out into the crisp, night air, leaving the horrid smell of cigarettes and booze behind. What the fuck had I just done? I had come onto this island expecting to fight Eustass over saving lives… and I had just fucking helped him kill someone… just because they had insulted him. I leaned back against the outer wall of the bar with a groan, shutting my eyes against the cloudy sky.

It had just irritated the fuck out of me when I heard that awful voice disrespecting Eustass' dream… especially after I had been considering what a respectable dream it was. And Eustass was such a horrible person… how could someone so horrible have such an amazing goal? His sense of justice was so fucking abhorrent… but his goal was so impressive. Just… why did he have to be such a fucking degenerate? Fuck… I hated him.

"Hey, bitch…"

The last voice that I wanted to hear grunted from in front of me. I hadn't even heard that stupid door opening, I had been so distracted with my inner turmoil. I opened my eyes to see him looming over me, dark lips stretched into a grin and amber eyes shining in amusement. I gave him a bored expression, sighing out my words. "What do you want, Captain?"

He chuckled, placing his hands onto the wall on either side of me and leaning his face down to mine. "You fucking know what I want, bitch…" His lips brushed over my skin as he pushed his hips against mine.

I rolled my eyes at him, placing my hands onto his shoulders and pushing him away. I grimaced when his breath fanned over my face. "You smell like booze."

He growled under his breath, his large hands grabbing my waist and shoving me further up the wall so that we were eye-level without him having to lean down. "Don't fucking kill my buzz, bitch."

I placed my knee to his groin, pushing threateningly against his balls. "Back the fuck off, _Captain_ … I'm not in the mood for your shit right now."

He let out an infuriated huff, his hand reaching for my throat. I was about to go ahead and knee him… but his lips found my neck and he knew just where to nibble to make my body quiver. His fingers grabbed my jaw and pushed it upward. And then his disgusting tongue ran over my skin and he sucked roughly at the sensitive spot above my collar bone. I bit my lip, clutching onto his coat as my body shook between him and the wall. His other hand moved from my waist and grabbed my knee, moving it away from his crotch and hooking it onto his hip. I was trying to keep my breathing steady, hating my body and myself for the way that I reacted to him. I felt his hand moving over the skin of my thigh, fingers pushing at the hem of my shorts… and I remembered that same hand squeezing at that bar maid's thigh… the way that she giggled and squealed for him… she'd bend over for him in a heartbeat. But there was no way that _I_ would.

I gathered my resolve, ignoring the way that his teeth grazed against my skin and sent shudders down my spine. I subtly moved my hands, fisting one into his wild, red hair and moving the other to the waistband of his pants. I maneuvered my free leg to his groin again… and tugged his waistband to move him into the momentum of my knee so that he'd feel the full force of my hit, taking advantage of the fact that he was still intoxicated. He bent forward with a pained bellow, trying to catch his breath, and I used the opportunity to shove him off of me and put some space between us, my back no longer against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?!" He roared after regaining his breath, still somewhat crouched over from the impact to his tender area. "You _know_ you fucking want me! Just a few fucking minutes ago you were ready to kill for me! And just now you were fucking shaking because I make you feel so damn good! So why don't you just admit it?! Admit that you want me and fucking beg for me, already!"

I rolled my purple eyes at him, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest. "The only thing that I know for sure is that you're a fucking asshole. And I hate you."

He let out a ferocious growl, stalking toward me as his fingers twitched angrily. I was ready for him to attack, especially when I saw the purple light beginning to spark around him. But he stopped short, his face inches from mine and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His amber eyes raged as he met my steady, purple gaze.

"Why did you attack that guy?" He grumbled, demanding an answer. "Why did you force him to apologize?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to answer… but realizing that I needed to. "Because he insulted your goal."

Eustass tilted his head to the side, his neck cracking from the strain of his motion. "And you fucking cared… you cared that he insulted me."

I shrugged again, looking to my side when I no longer felt like meeting his amber eyes. "I just thought that some low-life without any aspirations of his own shouldn't be able to insult another man's dreams."

Eustass chuckled. "You admire me now… now that you know my goal… don't you, bitch?"

I huffed, looking back at him to see the smug smirk on his face. "Don't delude yourself, dumbass…"

He started laughing, not at all deterred. "Anyone who fucking laughs at me is gonna die. I was gonna kill him… but you made him apologize first." He reached forward and grabbed me by the hair before I realized what he was doing, jerking my face to his. "Do you know how much that turns me on?" He growled the question out, his voice low and tantalizing.

Again, I smelled the beer on his breath as it fanned across my face. I swallowed, making sure that my voice would stay steady before I spoke. "You're drunk. Go fuck that bar wench… I'm sure that she'd love to beg for your filthy dick. She seemed even hornier than you are."

He growled in outrage, his fist tightening in my hair so that it pulled at my scalp. "I don't _want_ the bar wench! I want _you_ , bitch!"

I blinked, not really sure how to react to his exclamation. But… I didn't have to react. Because he threw me back with an angry roar, making me stumble before I caught myself, and he stomped away… back into the bar.

"You fucking bitch!"

I heard him yelling as he disappeared from my sight.

Just what the hell had he meant by that? I didn't have much time to think about it before the sound of terrified and agonized screams started coming from inside of the bar. And I ran back inside to see what was happening.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening inside of the bar?**

* * *

 **starrat, thank you! :)**

 **TheOnlyKing, lol, yep, and it doesn't take much to piss him off either, hahaha ;)**

 **Satoberi, I know! Lol. And thank you! It was like his own way of saying that… though he'd probably never say it** ** _that_** **way… lol! Thank you, love! :)**

 **SlingB, yay! Thank you! :)**

 **Silver-Pride, lol, well he needed to be told to fuck off ;) haha. And true, there's always a high chance of pissing Kid off! And there's always sure to be some snarky comments from Rinku… hehe ;)**

 **P.S. Ellie, omg, thank you! Of course, always something to fight about… lol! I hope that it was interesting enough for you ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: A Mutual Feeling

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Ashley123654, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 28: A Mutual Feeling

* * *

I ran back inside just in time to see newly killed bodies falling to the floor, all impaled and bleeding from various, metal projectiles. What had once been innocent bartenders, groups of carelessly drinking people, or lonely, bitter men fell in heaps and piles… adding to the grotesque scene that still decorated the corner of the room and our table where the men that had laughed at Eustass had met their ill fates. Why… why were the other patrons still there after having witnessed such a scene? Did they not realize what Eustass and his crew was capable of? What _I_ was capable of? A disgusted shudder ran down my spine at the thought that I had anything to do with this… that I _did_ have something to do with this. I had been the one to force the main antagonist to his knees… rather than protecting their lives… so they had died simply for laughing… one man had been tortured and killed just for spewing a drunken insult… and now, everyone in the damn bar was dead. And Eustass stood in the center of it all, purple sparking around him as his fingers clenched at his sides.

I glared at the horrible pirate captain… his back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. "You bastard!" I yelled angrily, charging forward with my fist raised.

Killer moved to grab at me, but I was too fast for him, and I managed to dodge. Eustass turned just in time to catch my fist with his face. I was already following through with another hit, but he was countering… he hit my gut with a devastating uppercut… and it was only devastating because it ripped open the stitches on my side. I placed my hand to the now-bleeding wound, spinning my leg in for a kick. But Eustass blocked. And then he shoved me down.

"Stop fucking yourself up, bitch!" He hollered at me, amber eyes blazing menacingly.

I set my purples eyes into a hard glare as I met his blaring gaze. "Stop killing people just because you feel like it!"

He shrugged, tilting his head to the side and cracking his neck as the dark grin began to split his face. "You really should get used to it, bitch… people die when they piss me off."

Killer had crouched down beside me and he was helping to apply pressure to my wound. He hadn't said anything, but I could sense the exasperated stare… or maybe he had sighed. Heat snickered into his mug of beer, obviously trying to hide that he was amused at mine and Eustass' argument. He and Wire had helped themselves to a keg and were both clearly trying to stay out of the way.

"What did these people even do to you?!" I demanded, my tone harsh.

"Tch." He scoffed, shrugging again as he answered. "I didn't like the way that they looked at me when I walked in."

I was appalled by his answer. "Stop being so damn pissy!" I growled out. "You're so damn moody… like a hormonal bitch!"

His entire face changed at my insult. His face went as red as his hair. His dark lips pulled down into an alarming frown. The angry vein throbbed in his neck. He started huffing like an infuriated animal. A horrible roar ripped out of his throat. And, not for the first time, I pictured an outraged bull when I looked at him. "That's it! That's fucking _it_!"

I expected him to stalk forward and assault me in some way. I tried to prepare my body for a counter-move… but I had already lost a lot of blood, and I found it hard to move. By some twisted luck, though, he didn't come after me. Instead, he stomped off behind the bar counter. I watched him with a narrowed, skeptical glare as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started chugging it. And then his eyes seemed to catch something… and he pulled the bottle away from his dark lips and grinned his eerie grin.

"Hey…" He grumbled, clearly looking at something behind the bar. "You're still here…"

I blinked. Who the hell was he talking to?

A shrill, whimpering voice answered him… and I realized that it was the bar maid that had been flirting with him. "You killed everyone."

Eustass laughed, amused by her statement. "I'm a pirate. That's what I do."

I watched as the girl slowly stood to her feet, using the bar's counter for support to rise from where she had been huddled in hiding. Her dull-blonde hair was ruffled and her muddy-brown eyes were wide as she looked at Eustass.

"You really are strong…" She murmured, apparently not as scared as she should be.

He chuckled, taking another swig from his whiskey bottle. "Damn right, I am."

She approached him, lifting her hands to touch him again… why the hell was she not afraid? Or better yet, why was she not appalled and disgusted? She had just watched him slaughter every person in this bar… her patrons… her co-workers… people from her town… and yet she didn't seem to care. In fact, she seemed turned on by him. What the fuck was wrong with this woman?

Eustass eyed her up and down as her hands met his chest. And then his amber eyes scanned across the room, meeting my purple stare. His grin widened in a wicked way. He set his bottle of whiskey aside before his large hands found her hips… then he lifted her onto the counter in front of him, shoving his way in between her legs. And her legs wrapped around him, her short skirt hiking up indecently as she pulled herself closer to him. His amber gaze stayed on me, peering around her shoulder as his dark lips brushed up her neck and found her ear. His tongue left his mouth and dipped into her ear before he bit down and sucked her lobe, all while watching me. I wanted to hurl. And when I saw the way that she clung to him… her body arching and her shrill voice moaning… I actually felt the nausea roll through me. I wanted to leave… to get up and get the hell out of that horrible bar… but I couldn't get my body to move.

"Want me to fuck you?" His husky voice grumbled into her ear, making her shudder against him.

"Yes, Captain Kid…" She moaned out in her thin voice.

He let out a breathy laugh, his hands moving across her curves. "How much do you want me?"

"Oh, so much, Captain Kid…"

"If you want me, you have to beg." His tone was pointed… and I hated the way that he was looking at me.

"Please… oh, please, Captain Kid… I want you so much… please, fuck me!" She was gyrating her hips against him as she pled, pathetically and desperately.

And I dry heaved. If there had been anything in my stomach, I would have thrown it up. Did he seriously think that I would do that for him? That I would become some weak, sniveling little whore that would beg and plead for his dick like a desperate, diseased-ridden slut? He was even more fucking psychotic than I had originally thought.

Killer sighed, picking me up and getting ready to carry me out of the bar. "I'm going to re-stitch her injury before she bleeds to death."

"Aw, just when the fun was getting started!" Eustass laughed, morbidly entertained, but made no move to stop us.

And I was more than relieved when Killer finally got me out of there. Even if I could still hear Eustass' laughter and that whore's moaning as we left…

* * *

"I shouldn't have to tell you that Captain was drunk…" Killer murmured as he cleaned my wound. "But apparently you need to be told not to antagonize him when he's in one of his moods."

I kept my eyes closed, just glad that I was finally away from the horrible pirate captain. "So I should just let him kill whomever he pleases whenever the hell he feels like it?"

"That's not what I'm referring to…" He sounded drained. "The two of you always go back and forth… you can't seem to leave each other alone. And you can't seem to have a conversation without fighting."

"That's because he's so damn awful!" I growled out, trying to keep my body from tensing with my frustration.

"Rinku…" He sighed my name. "Why can't you just admit that there's a part of you that does respect him? At least in some way…"

I choked on air. Just what the hell was Killer saying?!

"He may be a violent man… but he hasn't killed you. Have you ever bothered to ask why?" He continued, ignoring my flabbergasted spluttering.

"He hasn't killed me because he likes torturing me." I answered simply.

"He hasn't killed you because the respect is mutual." His tone was stern and uncompromising.

At that, I opened my eyes to look at him. I found myself more annoyed than usual that I couldn't see his face. I watched him as I remembered what Eustass had said outside of the bar… after I had told him to fuck the bar wench… He had said that he wanted me. And I wondered what he had meant by that… I knew that he liked to torture me… and he liked having me on his crew for whatever reason… I always figured that it was because he liked having control over a marine… he enjoyed twisting and manipulating me… and because his crew had grown fond of me… but that bastard had actually said that he _wanted_ me. All of this time I had just assumed that he liked fucking with me… but something about the way that he said it made it seem, well, I don't know… it just seemed like he actually wanted me because maybe he actually… liked having me around? But that couldn't be right…

Killer had already begun stitching my skin… his hands moving deftly over my side. "He told me, when he first made you part of the crew, that it was because you were strong… he admired that strength."

I blinked. So Eustass actually wanted me around for reasons other than just fucking with me… it was almost unbelievable.

"Of course, I wanted you for the same reason, at first… you did beat me in battle, after all. And you were able to withstand Captain without breaking… And I like you. You care about people, without even knowing them… it's not really a trait that fits in with this crew, but it's an admirable trait." His mask tilted up so that he was looking at my face. "Not to mention that your medical skills come in handy." There was a tinge of humor in his voice now.

I felt a small smile tugging at my lips. "I like you too…" I let out a breath, watching his helmet-mask as he went back to the sutures. "I don't know why you've always been so attentive to me… but thank you."

"Don't mention it." He mumbled. "I don't know how to be sentimental. You're making me uncomfortable."

I laughed at the statement, knowing that he was mostly joking without even having to see his face. His voice was so obviously teasing, after all.

"Hey." Heat's voice called out as he stepped into the room. "You okay?"

I nodded, looking up at him from the infirmary table. I was going to answer, but Killer beat me to it.

"She'll be fine if she stops opening up her wounds…" He finished the sutures and began packing the supplies away again. "Stop fucking around and rest this time, Rinku."

Heat laughed as he watched me glare at Killer. "As fun as it is to watch you fight with Captain, you really should give yourself a chance to heal between brawls."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as Killer helped me sit up. "Maybe if he wasn't such an insufferable ass, I would…"

Heat laughed again.

But Killer was less amused. "Think about what I said, Rinku… mutual respect."

I grinned when he gave me a pointed thump on my forehead. And I realized that I really did have a place among this crew… I had friends in spite of our differences. And though I still wasn't sure what to do about Eustass, I wasn't all that worried about it. At least, not at the moment, anyway…

* * *

 **In the next chapter, something keeps Rinku awake… what do you think it is?**

* * *

 **P.S. Ellie, lol, glad you think so, Ellie-chan! Hahaha. It seems like you are thoroughly amused ;) Thank you, dear! :)**

 **Ashley123654, close enough… lol. And omg, happy birthday! I suppose now it would be happy belated birthday… but either way, you can totally believe that the last update was just for you ;) hehe**

 **TheOnlyKing, haha, yep, and she really has no idea!**

 **starrat, thank you!**

 **Satoberi, lol, it is, in its own way ;) and of course!**

 **Guest, that's okay! That's what Google translate is for ;) I'm glad that you love my story! And I really appreciate that you took the time to review! I do try my best to keep Kid in character and make Rinku a good match for him :) So I'm glad that you're enjoying it all! I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy :) Much love!**

 **Guest, lol, something like that!**


	29. Chapter 29: What We Want

**5 points to Satoberi and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

 **I would like to take this time to point out that this is not a typical romance story in which two people fall madly in love and there's a fancy, happy ending. This is a story about Eustass Kid, a very violent man, slowly corrupting and changing a very stubborn woman. It's dramatic, grueling, obviously violent, and may even set off some triggers. Eustass will always be violent and Rinku will always be stubborn. When Eustass and Rinku do eventually get together, it isn't going to be sweet or mushy, it's going to be dark and as far from vanilla as can be, if you catch my drift. There's no sweet descent into love here. There's just the thin line between love and hate. I'm only saying all of this because I don't want anyone to have the wrong impression and be reading this story with false expectations. We all enjoy different things, and if this isn't something that you're going to enjoy, that's fine. I still enjoy writing it and hopefully there are readers who will still enjoy reading it :) If not, well, that's one of the reasons why this site is so great. There are so many different writers and stories out there and I'm happy to have a place where we can all share our love of various fandoms. Anyway… thanks for your time! Read on! :)**

* * *

Chapter 29: What We Want

* * *

I had gone back to my room after Killer finished my stitches. And I had been up all fucking night… It had started with my strange thoughts. Again, I wondered what Eustass could have meant when he said that he wanted me. Killer said that he had originally wanted me because I was strong… and I supposed that it made sense for Eustass to want strong people on his crew… but my personality was a direct clash with his own. So then it really did have to be because he liked fighting… as annoyed as he seemed to be every time that I stood up to him, he must have really liked fighting with me. Right? I mean… not much else made sense… not that _that_ really made much sense, either…

And Killer had said that there was a mutual respect between us… but I didn't respect Eustass at all… did I? And there was no way that Eustass could respect me… was there? I mean… what was there for me to respect about him? Besides his rather intriguing goal to find One Piece… and the fact that he had stood up to my father, which was something that _I_ had never been able to do… at least, not until he had come into my life… And just what in the hell would Eustass respect about me? My strength? The fact that I wouldn't back down from him? But he seemed to hate all of that… he had even said that he hated me…. Right after I had said that I hated him… But if he hated me… then why the hell did he keep me around? It was because he liked fucking with me! There was no other reason! Then why the hell had Killer said different?! And why had Eustass said that he _wanted_ me?! It made me shudder when I recalled how he had said it… and, as he had said it, I had been fighting the way that my own body had been wanting him… I shuddered again, disgusted with him… and with myself… _mostly_ with myself… Ugh… I had a headache from the thoughts swirling in my head.

I hadn't really had a chance to figure anything out when I started hearing noises… unsettling noises… echoing through the ship. It sounded like screams… but they weren't agonized screams… they were screams of pleasure. And as the screams resounded through the air, I realized that I recognized the shrill voice… it was the bar maid. And when I heard Eustass' laughter mingled in with the sounds, I almost hurled. He was fucking her… he had brought her back to the ship and he was actually fucking her. I pulled my pillow over my head, glad that I couldn't discern the words that they were spewing to each other… but I honestly wished that I couldn't hear them at all. Seriously… why the fuck were they so loud? And how in the hell could they be taking so damn long? Couldn't Eustass or the bitch just pass out already? And what the hell were they doing to be making all of this fucking noise?! Jeez... I needed sleep…

* * *

Ever since Kid had rescued his bitch from that fucked up commodore, she'd been a hell of a lot more fun. Killer had suggested that they leave the sea stone off of her, since she would heal faster without it, and Kid had agreed… she was more interesting when she could fight back anyway, even if her devil fruit was useless against him. And she wasn't a danger to the crew anymore. Hell, she had gone ahead and taught them all first aid. And Killer had said that she was very strict and insistent in her lessons. It amused Kid to think that she actually gave a damn about his crew's well-being. She was taking her job as a medic very seriously… and he was very satisfied to have his bitch put to good use among his crew.

She still pissed him off, though. But… he liked that about her. No one could crawl under his skin like she could. It was a fucking thrill. He enjoyed every fight that they had… especially when they ended with his body pressed against hers… his tongue in her mouth… she'd finally stopped resisting, for the most part. He was happy to savor the moments her body wrapped around his and her tongue pushed back and tangled with his own… when her hands felt their way across his body… her nails digging into his skin as her warm mouth continued to battle with his… He just wanted her to fucking beg. He fucking reveled in the way she moaned and trembled for him… but it wasn't enough. He wanted to make her scream. She wanted him… all she had to do was beg. But she was so damn stubborn. Too bad that's one of the things that Kid liked most about her…

He'd noticed one thing, though… she was almost a different person when it came to her father. He'd never seen fear in her hard, purple eyes… except for when she had spoken to her father. And he fucking hated to see that look on her face… it was so unlike her. He'd wanted to smack her around until she started acting right. And he had nearly done just that. But fortunately, it had only taken some shouting to get her to start behaving normally. And then she had told her own dad to fuck off, which is what she should've done in the first place.

Honestly, Kid hadn't believed her when she had first spoken of her father… how could any man care so little for his daughter? He knew that the marines and the government were all kinds of fucked up… but for a man to not even give a fuck about his own daughter? It was despicable, even for Kid's standards. But it didn't really matter anymore… Kid knew that the bitch was strong. And she was his now. So any time that she failed, he would make sure that she learned a fucking lesson and got stronger. Her fucked up dad wouldn't have to worry about her any more. She wasn't his problem. She was Kid's problem. She was Kid's bitch. And he'd be the only one ordering her around. He would be the only one that she fought for.

And damn… she had already fought for him… without him even having to tell her to. Kid was used to the occasional asshole laughing at him when they heard about his goal to find One Piece. And every time anyone had the nerve to laugh at him, he was sure to end their pathetic life. But his bitch… his bitch had reacted before _he_ even could. She'd forced the guy to apologize. And she'd nearly killed him in doing so. Kid was certain that he'd never been so turned on by a woman in his life. If he thought that she was attractive before… well… she was damn near irresistible now. But instead of begging, she'd gone and pissed him off again… She'd turned right around and started fighting him again. And she'd fucking told him to fuck the bar wench instead of her, even though she clearly wanted it. Stupid bitch. So… he had.

First, he'd made a point of making that bar wench beg for him… right in front of her. And all it had taken to get her to beg was a bit of chewing on her ear… and then she'd fucking melted like putty in his hands… she was pathetic. But he was satisfied… because his bitch had seen the whole thing. He'd made sure that she watched as the slut wrapped herself around him and desperately thrusted herself against his hard dick, all while saying how much she wanted him and begging for him to fuck her. That was how he wanted his bitch… completely given to her cravings for him. He had laughed when he saw the look on her face… and though he'd been disappointed that she hadn't gotten the whole show, he was sure that she got the message.

After the bar wench had played her part, he decided to go ahead and give her the best night of her life. She whined and pleaded for him to take her… she deep throated his dick, trying her best to take his throbbing member fully into that little mouth of hers, before bending over and crying for him to fuck her… So he dragged her to his ship, knowing that he would make her scream loud enough for everyone to hear. But when he tangled his hand into her dark-blonde hair and looked into her dark-brown eyes, he felt no excitement. He wanted white-blonde hair… hard, purple eyes… firm, sun-kissed skin… a curvy, muscled body… He didn't want this tramp.

So he fucked her like he hated her. He punished her for not being the woman that he wanted. And the dumb whore actually enjoyed his brutality. He started to find the whole thing funny when she was screaming his name… begging for more… completely unaware that he was wishing she was someone else. Sure, it felt good to be in control… to have this whore begging for him and completely at his mercy… but this was too easy.

By the end of it, he'd started to get bored. So to liven things up, he'd chained her to the bed and decided to use some of his more painful devices… the ones that he'd imagined using on his bitch. But when the bar wench seemed to enjoy the punishment, he had to get creative. It wasn't until her screams of pleasure turned to screams of pain that he felt satisfied. The stupid girl… she should have fucking known when she begged a man like him to fuck her… when she stepped into his room and saw his tools hanging from the walls…

He couldn't help but think that his bitch would be able to handle this pain… that maybe she'd even like it… that she'd even be capable of dishing it back… fuck, he just had to push her a little further. It would only take a little more… a little more back and forth and she'd be begging… she wouldn't be able to keep herself from denying what they both knew she wanted… he just had to be fucking patient for a little while longer. And until then, he'd continue to make her want him… like he wanted her.

* * *

I had somehow managed to finally fall asleep, in spite of the disturbing sounds that had permeated through the walls of my room. But it felt like I had barely been asleep at all when I was woken again by a knock at the door. It swung open without me even having granted permission, revealing Killer before he walked into my room.

"You look like shit." He commented casually.

"I slept like shit." I snapped back at him.

He laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. "Come on. I need your help on the supply run."

I groaned, pulling on my boots and following after him. "Alright…"

I reluctantly followed Killer back onto the island, hoping that the adrenaline rush of my first supply run as a pirate would help wake me up. I knew that we wouldn't be paying for our supplies, which was something that I had to come to terms with. Committing crimes of any kind was not something that I was familiar with. So I convinced myself that as long as we could steal the supplies without harming anyone, that I could cope with the offense. It was, after all, a lesser of the evils that I could be committing as a pirate. And I _was_ a pirate now…

Luckily, not many of the shop owners were eager to fight Killer when he flashed his menacing blades, so we didn't have to follow through on any threats after taking the items that we needed. I wrapped my chains around the crates and barrels of supplies and dragged them around with us as we gathered everything. Once we had all of the items on Killer's list, he and I made our way back to the ship. I was relieved, thinking that we would be able to leave this island without much more trouble… but I should have known better.

* * *

 **What do you think Rinku and Killer will encounter back at the ship?**

* * *

 **TheOnlyKing, lol, well her track record would say that she doesn't always take the easy route ;)**

 **Satoberi, lol, for sure! And yeah, that was one reason, anyway, hehehe ;)**

 **Scarletknight17, awww, thank you! I'm so glad that you think so! :D I really appreciate the review! And I sure will :)**

 **herfrostyx, thank you for reading for so long! But I do feel like I can't rush the story…. I made Rinku a stubborn character and I wouldn't be doing her justice if I made her change any faster. She's already changed so much, after all. And of course I'm not going to change Kid, because he's Oda-sama's character and I'm happy just to be able to use him in my story :) Thank you for your review! I appreciate it :)**

 **Guest, yep! He sure is. And he sure did. Lol!**

 **incredibly-violent, they will get together soon, but it isn't going to be a romantic sort of thing… and there won't be anything soft about it. I don't want to discourage your eagerness for the story, but I don't think that I can make your "girlish dream" come true. I'm sorry, I just don't see Eustass that way. If you continue to read my story, then I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! Thank you for taking the time to review! Your English is great, by the way :)**

 **P.S. Ellie, hahahaha, so happy that you find it so funny, Ellie-chan! :D Thank you, lovely!**

 **SlingB, aww, thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to me :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Fitting the Pieces Together

**5 points to P.S. Ellie!**

 **3 points to Satoberi and Ashley123654!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Fitting the Pieces Together

* * *

Killer and I made it back to the ship to see that an angry mob, of all things, had gathered there. They were shouting profanities and threats, demanding to see Eustass. Killer approached the crowd as I used my chains to lift our new supplies onto the deck.

"What is your business with our captain?" He asked smoothly, his voice steady and clear.

A chorus of answers rang out, none of them discernible. The only thing that I could gather was that Eustass had done something to piss them all off, which didn't really surprise me. With a sigh, I finished loading the supplies and went over to help Killer.

"All of you, shut up!" I used my commanding tone. After I had effectively silenced them all, I pointed to the nearest man, the one that seemed to be leading the pack. "You. Tell us why you're all here."

His face reddened as he stepped forward, his fists clenched at his sides. "That bastard raped my daughter!"

I tilted my head, finally realizing why his dull-blonde hair and muddy-brown eyes seemed so familiar. I lifted a white-blonde brow and peered through the crowd, my purple eyes narrowing when they landed on the bar maid from the night before. "Her?" I pointed to the pathetic girl, whom was huddled up on the ground and bruised from her night with Eustass. I couldn't help but laugh when she nodded and the mob rang out again with their senseless, riled ramblings. "That whore was begging for my captain to fuck her."

The angry shouting only got louder and more riled. Of course, some of them were also shouting accusations about the murders that had taken place at the bar… and some of the crowd stepped closer, almost as if to threaten us. Killer's blades started whirling in response. I knew that this could get really ugly if I didn't do something to stop it… and it was all because of this wench claiming that Eustass had raped her. Damn bitch. Didn't she realize that she was going to get everyone killed? She'd already witnessed him massacring the people in the bar… she should have known he'd kill everyone here if he felt like it! The anger bubbled inside of me. And I decided to intervene in a violent way.

"Chēn Chēn Wrap." Several chains whipped out of my arm and wrapped around the girl. I pulled her toward me, ignoring her desperate, terrified scream. "Listen here, you fucking piece of trash…" I glared at her, not at all fazed by the tears that poured from her brown eyes and down her pale face. "You tell these people the truth… before everyone here dies."

She was sobbing, her cries wailing through the air. "I-I… I didn't know that he would be like that!" She screeched in her awful, shrill voice.

And suddenly, I understood. I rolled my eyes, my pink lips pulling into a disgusted sneer. "So that's it? You wanted him so badly that it never occurred to you that he might play a little too rough for your taste? Did he fuck you a little harder than you wanted? Did you expect a pirate to be gentle?"

Killer laughed from beside me, finding some humor in the ridiculous situation.

She sobbed louder, struggling to move in my chains but finding no reprieve as I kept her suspended in the air for everyone to see. "You're so sick! All of you are sick!"

I spat onto the ground, thoroughly repulsed by her blubbering. "Just tell the fucking truth so that we can all get on with our lives."

She let out a horrible sound… it was seriously like a miserable yowl… before finally speaking again. "Okay! I wanted him, okay?! And I liked how rough he was! And I begged for more! But then he got so vicious! The chains, the whips, the rods… it fucking hurt!"

"Tch." I scoffed, finally dropping her from my chains and onto the ground. "You're so fucking pathetic. If you don't know what you're begging for, then don't fucking beg for it."

I turned my attention to the mob that had significantly changed their attitude… they were now watching the scene with varying expressions of horror and disgust. "You all heard her. She wanted it. She begged for it." My chains rattled threateningly at my side, ready to beat down anyone who challenged the peace that I was fighting for. "So you should all get out of here before my captain hears you and decides to slaughter all of you for pissing him off."

They were already scurrying away when I heard the familiar, dark laugh of the pirate that I was trying to protect them from. I looked up to see him leaning on the railing of the ship, a dark grin plastered on his face and amber eyes shining as he looked at me.

"What's going on, bitch?" He asked, sounding amused.

I shrugged, grabbing Killer and heading for the ship. "Just getting rid of the trash…"

He laughed again, louder this time. "Good bitch."

I growled under my breath, resisting the urge to throw something at him. I knew that he could easily go into town and kill every one of the dumbasses that had marched up to his ship with some sort of deranged death wish. I had managed to send them away without too much trouble… but if I pissed him off then there could be hell to pay. My mission was to protect the innocent. And if that meant swallowing some pride to keep Eustass from massacring an island, then I would do just that.

* * *

Unfortunately, it would take another day for the log pose to set. So we had another day on this island… which meant another day of trying to keep Eustass from killing anyone. A large portion of the crew had gone to the town, and that was enough to worry me. Others were taking the supplies that Killer and I had gotten and stocking them throughout the ship. I was busy in the infirmary, making sure that all of the new items were appropriately labeled before putting them in the correct spots.

I had eaten lunch on the island with Killer, so I kept busy until dinner time. And even then, I only went to the kitchen for a sandwich. I was eager to go to my room and try to get a decent night's sleep. So after a shower and checking to make sure that there was no smoke or screams coming from the island, I decided to head for my room. But nothing was ever easy on this ship…

"Hey, bitch."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice, not even bothering to turn around. "Can't you come up with a new greeting? 'Hey, bitch' is getting old."

He chuckled, his boots sounding on the wooden deck as he came closer. "It's the perfect call for you… you are my bitch, after all."

I restrained the urge to groan, finally turning to face him so that he wouldn't be able to catch me off guard in case he tried something funny. "I am not your bitch. I am not your pet." I spoke concisely, my tone pointed. "Now what do you want, _Captain_?"

He growled below his breath, but there was still a grin pulling at his dark lips. "You _are_ my bitch… and you _are_ my pet… and I've said it before… I _want_ you." His large hands made a grab for my hips, but I stepped back out of his reach. "And you _know_ you want me." He huffed the words, amber eyes blazing as he stepped closer. "So just fucking beg for me already."

My purple eyes were hard and glaring as I looked at him. I hated backing away, but I did not want him close to me. "I'm not fucking stupid, _Captain_. I'm not going to be like the mindless twat that begged for your dick and ended up getting chained up and beaten while you fucked her."

He let out a wicked laugh, still stepping closer. "The last time I had you chained up in my room you were dripping wet… you would have fucking come all over my fingers if I had let you."

"You're deranged, you fucking sadist." I grunted in agitation, not at all fond of the memory. "If you're that horny, just go fuck another desperate whore."

"How many times do I gotta say it?!" He huffed angrily, the purple light sparking around him. "I want _you_ , bitch!"

And I snapped, no longer backing away as I stopped to meet his infuriated glare. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" I leaned forward, my stance threatening and my fists clenched at my sides. "Why the fuck do you keep saying that?!"

"Because you're _mine_ , bitch!" He roared back at me.

And suddenly some pieces of the puzzle started fitting together… pieces that just seemed so wrong and unlikely… impossible, even… and yet it was making sense in my head. He called me his… he even called me his when he had talked to my father… and I had thought that it was just because he liked the thought of owning a marine… of turning a marine into a pirate… but no… he liked the thought of owning _me_ in particular… because Killer had been right… he respected me… he liked my strength… my resolve… my determination… he kept fighting me because he liked that I kept fighting back… and he had been so angry that my father didn't care about my life because _he_ did. He cared so much about me that he'd even stopped beating the shit out of me when I was wounded… because he wanted me unharmed, for the most part. He didn't mind hurting me… but he didn't want the wounds to be fatal. For Eustass, that meant something. I was a member of his crew… because he wanted me.

I took a breath. And then I shoved Eustass against the wall, my hands clutched onto his coat and my mouth crashing against his. He was caught off guard, but he reacted quickly. He gave a throaty, satisfied growl as he pushed his lips back against mine, his hands finding my hips to pull my body against his. Our tongues met and clashed together, battling it out in our mouths at the risk of grazing teeth. I raked my nails down his muscled chest, pulling at his wild, red hair with my other hand. He let out a heavy groan, one hand squeezing at my ass and the other digging into my back to jerk me closer to him. I ripped my mouth away from his, biting my way down the pale skin of his neck as I scratched my way across the lines of his abs.

"Beg for me…" He rasped, his voice low and husky as he tilted his head back against the wall. "Just fucking beg for me, already…"

I shook my head, sinking my teeth into his shoulder now. "I fucking hate you…" I mumbled into his now bloody and bruised skin. "I hate you so fucking much…" Of course, I also hated myself.

Just what the hell was I doing? I hated this man… I hated everything that he had done… everything that I had witnessed him do… everything that he had put me through… and everything that I, myself, had done because of him… He had taken my life and set it on fire. My black and white world had turned to gray ashes because of him. And now it felt like _I_ was on fire… engulfed in flames as red as his stupid hair and as amber as his insidious eyes… Everything that I had ever believed in was just bull shit… the World Government… my father… absolute justice… I told myself that I was fighting for my own sense of justice, but even that was fading in the wake of this fire… I had tortured and nearly killed a man for him… I had failed to protect so many people… and I had even humiliated a woman that had been abused by him… He was fucking ruining me. And I hated him for it. So no… I would not beg. I would not submit. I would not give him the satisfaction of having me at his mercy. He had taken enough. No matter how much I wanted him… no matter how much my body ached and shook and trembled… I could not allow myself to beg.

I lost my breath when he turned and slammed my back against the wall instead, switching our positions. And then his mouth was on mine again, his dark lips grinning as his tongue shoved into my mouth.

"C'mon, bitch…" He groaned into my mouth, rubbing his hips against mine so that I could feel his hard dick through his pants. "You want me… just beg."

"If you want to hear begging, _Captain_ …" I breathed the words, feeling hazy and overheated. "Then _you_ should beg for _me_."

His answering growl was deep and angry. His hand clenched painfully onto my waist as his fingers yanked onto my hair. "That's not how shit works, bitch… I've got rules. And making you beg is just one of them."

I glared at him, nails digging into his chest as I responded with a steady tone. "I won't beg for you… especially not so that you can chain me up and beat me for your pleasure."

He laughed, his hand moving slowly down my waist and toward my center. "If I wanna chain you up and beat you… then that's what I'm gonna do. I don't need you to beg for that." His fingers slipped past the waistband of my shorts and into my panties, stroking roughly over my entrance and feeling how wet I was. "You're gonna be begging for _your_ pleasure… for my dick… for me to make you come… and once you finally feel what I can _really_ do to you, you'll have no problem with begging. In fact, you'll be down on your knees and fucking worshipping me."

"Tch." I snorted, trying my best to ignore the way that his fingers felt on my sensitive areas… but I was quivering at his touch. And there was a distinct burning in my core. "I'm not into being flogged."

He laughed again, moving his fingertips in an agonizingly slow circle over my clit, applying a torturous amount of pressure so that I had to swallow back the sounds that tried to escape my throat. "You'd be surprised at what I can make you enjoy."

I was taken aback by his confident tone… and it occurred to me that I had never thought that I would enjoy his touch at all, and yet here I was, trying not to moan at just the slight movement of his fingers... trying to ignore the pressure that was building in my gut… Dammit. What the hell was wrong with me? And why was I even considering the sick, awful possibilities? "I'd rather flog you."

The grin that stretched his dark lips sent a shiver down my spine. "Maybe, if you're a good bitch, I'll let you."

I thought that the comment would throw him off… but I thought wrong. And again, I found myself considering sick, strange possibilities. I opened my mouth for another smart remark, but two of his fingers plunged into me and I heard myself moaning instead. The burning pressure that had been accumulating started to tighten and swirl, and I was worried that it might snap.

"Are you close to coming?" He grumbled, his fingers stroking over that special place inside of me.

I bit my lip, barely managing to moan out an answer. "No…"

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. "Are you lying?"

I took deep, ragged breaths, trying desperately to hold on to the orgasm that was ready to blow inside of me. "Maybe…" I resentfully breathed the word.

His tongue licked over my neck, and I was ashamed of the whimpering moan that clawed its way out of my throat. He laughed, clearly amused, and pulled his fingers from my warmth. "You can't come without my permission, bitch. If you begged for me… if you asked to come… then I would give you the best fucking orgasm that you ever had… better than you've even imagined…"

I hated that I believed him. But still… "I'll never beg, _Captain_."

He let out a wicked cackle as he pressed his fingers into my mouth, making me taste my own juices. "Then I guess you'll never come again."

He was still laughing, sounding triumphant, as he walked away and left me against the wall. I worked to steady my breathing, using it for support as I tried to make my body stop shaking. Dammit… I really did hate him.

* * *

 **Kid gets angry with Rinku in the next chapter… can you guess why?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, lol, she sure is. And close! ;)**

 **starrat, thank you :)**

 **Scarletknight17, thank you! Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **LilyoftheValley104, they're usually between 2-3000 words, sometimes more or less depending on how I have to break them up… honestly, I'm lucky to find time to update at all, lol.**

 **Ashley123654, why thank you! I sure have been trying, lol. It's definitely a challenge to keep everything updated, but I have fun with it :)**

 **Ashlyne kai, awww, I heart you too! Thanks for reading! I'm glad that you find my story interesting :)**

 **cocal, thank you so much! I'm glad that you're still reading :) And I'm also glad that** ** _you're_** **glad that with the way that I chose to write their relationship and characters :D I just couldn't see Kid as any type of romantic… and I wanted him to have a strong, stubborn woman that could stand up to him. I'm happy with it, and it makes me happy to know that others are enjoying the story :) so thanks again! Much love!**

 **Guest, aww, I'm so glad that you do! Don't worry, I won't soften Eustass and I'll keep Rinku tough enough to keep up with him ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

 **SlingB, thank you! And don't worry, I don't see it ending anytime soon ;D**

 **P.S. Ellie, awwww, you are too kind, Ellie-chan! Thank you! :D**

 **Yakimeni, thank you! I'm so glad that you do! And I felt the same way… He wasn't one of my favorites until I started writing with him, and then I realized just how interesting he actually was. Now he's near the top of my list, lol. And of course I had to write an OC that was tough enough to handle him, lol. So thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


	31. Chapter 31: The Humiliating Truth

**5 points to Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Humiliating Truth

* * *

I was in Eustass' dark, horrid room… chained up to his bed… and completely naked. I had no idea how I had gotten there. I just knew that it was his doing. I was bound with sea stone, my wrists cuffed to the headboard above me. And I was gagged, so tightly that I couldn't speak. My skin was burning, but not with anger… I was hot and flustered… aroused. My entire body was quivering in anticipation, rather than shaking in rage. I looked up and my purple eyes met an insidious, amber gaze… dark lips stretched into a wicked grin… wild, red hair untamed by the usual goggles… coat and shoulder strap gone so that his muscular torso was left completely bare… even his belt and sash were missing, so that his ridiculously colored pants were hanging low on his hips… and in his hand, clenched in those menacing fingers, was a whip… a riding crop, to be more exact… a bamboo riding crop… with a wide, leather flap… it all looked so sturdy… stiff… ruthless… so very dangerous… But I wasn't afraid of pain. And now… I found myself… intrigued.

I took a shaky breath as he stepped closer, his grin stretching wider and his amber eyes seeming to glow eerily in the looming darkness of the room. He didn't speak. He crawled onto the bed… his movements slow and pointed… until he was situated between my legs and kneeling above me. He let out a throaty chuckle, moving the riding crop so that the leather was grazing my skin… he brushed it over my neck… tracing my collar bones… lightly tapping my breasts… trailing down my center until he reached my warmth… I moaned when he flicked the leather over my clit, my body arching involuntarily. He laughed, repeating the action again and again, harder each time, until I was writhing uncontrollably beneath him. Pressure coiled and burned in my core, just waiting to be released. The whimpering moans that escaped my throat and filtered through the gag were wretched and needy, causing shame to pool in my gut. But I didn't care. I wanted more.

He pulled the riding crop away from my tender warmth and suddenly cracked it against my inner thigh, making me scream at the sharp, stinging sensation… but I didn't hate it. In fact, I liked it. He aggressively rubbed the bamboo across my clit before lashing my other thigh, and I screamed again, my body jerking into the motion, rather than away. I arched, wanting more. The burning pressure in my gut was unbearable. I needed relief. I needed him to satiate me… to give me release. I silently moved my body in ways to convey my desperation, tears gathering in my eyes as he began to tease me with the leather again.

The repeated snapping of the thick, unforgiving leather on my clit sent surges of unfulfilling pleasure through me… it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I needed more. And every time he pulled the damn thing away to whip it across my supple skin, I wanted to cry out with the blissful agony. I _did_ cry out with the blissful agony. My tanned skin was red now with the welts… but I was feeling more pleasure than pain. Why did something so painful feel so damn good? And why did I not want to fucking kill him for doing this to me? I stared up at his dominating form… powerful frame… flaming, red hair… blazing, amber eyes… dark, sadistic grin… pale skin stretched over tight muscles… Why the fuck did I not want to kill him? I still felt humiliated… ashamed… I still hated him… but I didn't want him dead. And if I didn't want him dead, then what _did_ I want?

Damn… I knew what I wanted. I wanted _him_. As much as I hated him… I _wanted_ him. He had said that I did… and he was right. I wanted him in the worst way. I wanted to beat the fucking shit out of him. I wanted to watch him bleed. I wanted to hear his bones crack as I broke them. But I didn't want him dead. Because if he was dead… then I wouldn't be here. He changed my entire fucking life. And I hated him for it. But I was also grateful, in a way. I fucking _wanted_ him! I wanted him to tear me apart and I wanted to tear him apart, too. I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't think straight. I wanted him to fuck me senseless… because life sure as hell didn't make any sense to me anymore, anyway. Dammit. Dammit! I fucking hated him.

"Cap-Captain…" I heard myself moaning.

Wait… I was gagged… how was I moaning words like that? Suddenly, I was awake… and in my bed… alone. It had all been a dream… a very vivid dream. I was so very hot and bothered… the sheets clung irritatingly to my body… my underwear was uncomfortably wet…

"Fuck." I hissed the word.

Why the fuck had I been dreaming about _that_? With a groan, I untangled myself from my sheets and just lied on my bed, trying to catch my breath. I'd gone to sleep wearing sweat pants and a tank top… but fuck, it was so hot. I kicked off my pants, just trying to cool off. I kept getting flashes of my dream… disturbing images were running through my head… and it was very distressing… especially since the pressure that had built in my core from the dream was, unlike the dream, very real and still persisting through my senses. I had never been one to find myself so in need of release… during those rare times of sexual frustration, I had been able to relieve myself with casual trysts made among acquaintances… and when those didn't satisfy, I always took care of myself. Well… that was a solution.

With a sigh, I bit my lip, reaching my hand down into my underwear to feel my own wetness. I tried not to think about my flustering dream as I parted my lower lips and felt around my clit… my entire body felt flushed and heated… I twitched and bit back my moans as I tended to myself… but Eustass' annoying fucking face kept appearing in my head. I kept seeing him… his large, overwhelming body hovering over mine… his firm, pale skin moving across mine… his dark lips stretched into a grin… his amber eyes glowing as he looked down at me… it was so fucking frustrating! I just wanted to climax and get it over with. I pushed two of my fingers into my warmth, searching for my spot and pumping desperately.

"Fuck…" I hissed the word out through clenched teeth, my body shaking in need.

I was angry now as I continued to assault myself, furiously trying to relieve the infuriating pressure that had built so tightly in my core. But apparently Eustass had ruined me in another way… I'd spent enough time being abused by him… and actually liking it… that I found myself unsatisfied by my own touch.

"Fuck!" I hissed out again, louder this time.

I actually did _want_ the bastard. And now I couldn't even give myself release. My dream had been a nightmare… leaving me unsatisfied and wanting. And now I had only made it worse. With a frustrated huff, I pulled my fingers out of my panties and tried to steady my breathing. I tried to remember what having an orgasm even felt like… I'd had plenty of them with other partners… or myself… but now it all seemed so impossible. Those partners seemed so dry and boring compared to Eustass. But at least I hadn't had to beg for any of them. In fact, I had been the one in charge. Eustass wanted me on my fucking knees and pleading like some depraved slut… and that wasn't going to happen. Damn bastard.

Dammit! Why the hell was I even considering any of this?! Being stuck on this damn ship for so long was clearly starting to drive me insane. I groaned, pulling myself out of my bed and jerking my sweatpants back on. I needed a cold shower. I grabbed a change of clothes out of my dresser and left my room, heading down the hall. But the worst fucking thing happened as I reached the washroom… Eustass was walking out of it. I stopped dead in my tracks, trying not to look down past his face… but my peripheral vision saw it all… his hideously colored pants hanging low on his hips… the towel draped around his bare shoulders… his stupid, red hair somehow still standing in spite of the dampness…

"Morning, bitch." He grinned at me, seeming cheerier than usual.

Funny, I hadn't pegged him for a morning person…

His amber gaze raked over my body before landing on my face. "You look like hell."

I rolled my purple eyes at him, so not in the mood for his shit. "And you look like my worst fucking nightmare." The statement was more literal than he knew. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower." I moved to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Just why the hell are you so sweaty, anyway?" He grumbled suspiciously, pulling me closer to him.

Dammit. I could feel myself blushing now. "None of your damn business."

He took a breath, about to snap something back at me… but then he started sniffing, like a damn dog. And when he pulled my hand up to his face, I just about keeled over… especially when he ran his tongue over my fingers. "What _the fuck_ did you do?!" He growled out, slamming me back against the wall now.

I had dropped my clothes when I braced for the impact, my knee to his chest and my free hand pushing against his shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was too shocked by what he had just done to really be able to react to the violence… I mean… he had just sniffed me out… and fucking licked my fingers… and now he knew what I had just spent the early hours of my morning doing. This wasn't normal. Nothing about this was normal. Even with everything that I had experienced since being captured by this horrible pirate captain… this was just fucking _weird_.

He continued to growl, pinning my wrist to the wall above my head and glaring at my hand like it had offended him in some way. He used his other hand to grip my knee, shoving it off of his chest and hooking it onto his hip so that he could push himself closer to me. When his blaring, amber glare finally settled onto my purple eyes, I felt myself still. What the hell was he so mad about?

"I told you…" His voice was low and deadly, growled out through clenched teeth. "I fucking _told you_ … you're not allowed to fucking come without _my permission_!" He shouted the last words, the vein throbbing on his neck and his spit spraying onto my face.

I glared right back at him, finally realizing what the hell he was so worked up about. Did he seriously think that he could control what I did with _my_ body? "Dumbass…" I grunted the word, moving my free hand to grab the towel from his shoulders. "Don't spit all over me." I wiped my face, not at all bothered by the way that he was still growling with every breath… even if I could feel the sound vibrating through his chest… rumbling against my body… "It's my fucking vagina and I'll do what I want with it."

He let out an outraged roar, jerking the towel away from me and throwing it to the side. His face and neck had gone as red as his hair.

And I burst into laughter. Seriously… I couldn't even get mad enough to fight my way out of his tight grip… I was too busy laughing at his irrational anger.

"What's so fucking funny, bitch?!" He yelled at me, pulling his hand from my leg to wrap around my throat, smashing my head back against the wall.

And I kept laughing, even through the way that he was choking me. "You're just so stupid!" I managed to wheeze out. I struggled to compose myself, trying to force some more words out through his clenching fingers around my neck. I grabbed at his large hand, prying his fingers up enough so that I could get some more air. "You fucked a bar maid the other night and then had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't allowed to come without begging for you… and you actually expected that to work for me? You dipshit…" I chuckled some more when his amber eyes narrowed, appearing dangerous but not able to intimidate me. "I should just go find some horny bastard to fuck… maybe even make him beg for me instead of th-" I was cut off when his fingers tightened savagely around my throat, making it impossible to breathe, much less speak.

"I'll cut every fucking dick off of every pansy-ass man on this island, bitch! I'll leave nothing but a pile of limp, lifeless cocks and crying, bitch-ass eunuchs! The only begging you'll hear from them is when they're begging for death while I'm feeding their balls to the damn fishes!" He was on a full on rant, not even paying attention to me as I flailed and kicked and punched, trying my damnedest to get out of his lethal hold. He didn't even flinch when I broke his nose. He just kept on shouting, repeatedly slamming my head back against the wall to accentuate his sentences until I was seeing black. "You think you can fucking come without my permission?! Well you sure as hell can't, bitch! And you sure as hell can't fucking fuck anyone else, either! I'll kill every mother fucker you ever dare to look at! You fucking hear me?!"

I was slowly losing consciousness, my efforts to fight him off dying out as my vision faded to black. But before I blacked out completely, he dropped me to the floor. I landed in a heap, coughing and spluttering as I tried to catch my breath, my lungs painfully contracting as they filled with much-needed oxygen. I hadn't even recovered before he was jerking me up by my hair, already dragging me down the hall. And when I looked up to see the murderous glint in his amber eyes, I knew where we were going.

"Stop!" I tried to yell, but my voice was hoarse since my throat was so sore and abused.

"We're gonna take a trip to the island, bitch… and you're gonna learn not to fucking disobey me." He huffed, not even slowing as I stood up and started to pull against his hold.

Damn. It really hurt to be dragged around by the hair. "Dammit, Eustass!"

I kicked him in the back of his knee, sending him to the ground before he turned around and grabbed at me. I realized my blunder just as soon as I had said it, but it was too late. So I kneed his gut on the way down, unable to dodge his fist to my side. Luckily, he hit my uninjured side, so my stitches weren't ripped again. We landed with him on top of me, and he was quick to pin me down, his knees on my thighs and his hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry, _Captain_!" I said the title pointedly, trying frantically to keep him from going on a violent rampage through the island. It was my fault that he was so angry… and I didn't want to be the reason that he took more lives. I was supposed to be protecting them, not putting them in danger.

"I'll make you sorry!" He spat back at me, his knees digging painfully into my thighs as he shifted to put his face in mine.

I knew what I had to do… and as humiliating as it was, it needed to be done. Swallowing my pride and telling him the truth would be the only thing to keep him from killing innocent men because of me. "I didn't do it." I huffed the words out, closing my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at him. I most certainly didn't want to see him now… on top of me… leering down at me… especially when I was having to tell him this. "I didn't fucking come, okay?"

"What?" He growled out the question. And I must have taken too long to answer, because he jerked my hand down by the wrist and held it up to my face. "Then explain this!" He hit my hand onto my face until I had opened my eyes and was looking at him again. "I know what you taste like, bitch… not to mention the sweating and the blushing… you can't fucking lie your way outta this."

I sighed, narrowing my purple eyes as I stared up at him, trying my best to stay composed. If I focused on his broken nose, he was much less agitating. "I tried to… but I couldn't." I watched as the words registered through his head… and the dark grin stretched across his face.

He started laughing, his amber eyes shining with morbid amusement as he moved his body so that he was in between my legs and pressed himself close to me. "Not quite the same unless I'm the one touching you, is it bitch?"

I took a breath, wishing that he wasn't right. "I wouldn't know… you've never made me come."

He growled through his grin, the sound deep and sultry. "Don't think that means that I can't… it just means that I won't. Not until you beg, bitch."

I sighed, suddenly feeling way too exhausted to be dealing with Eustass Kid. "That's what you keep saying, Captain…"

"And I'll keep fucking saying it until I start hearing you beg, bitch." He huffed in amusement, his tongue running over my neck before his teeth caught my lips. "Now… it's time for your fucking lesson."

And then the bastard hit me over the head and I was blacking out.

* * *

 **What lesson do you think Kid is going to teach Rinku?**

* * *

 **Satoberi, hmmm… yes, it certainly is an interesting thing to ponder ;) And so true! It really could be anything! Hahaha ;D**

 **CaliamaraMessex, awwww, well thank you so much! :D I am so glad that I can keep you so entertained! Kid is such a great character and I love putting my OC with him ;D This really is such a fun story to write, so I love hearing that there are readers enjoying it. You are too kind! Your review has seriously made my day. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) And thank you so much for reviewing! I really do appreciate it :)**

 **Guest, very close! If you give me a name then I'll give you points! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: When Dreams Come True

**5 points to Ashley123654, Anon, and Musk360!**

 **3 points to TheOnlyKing!**

* * *

 **I feel like at this point I really shouldn't have to put the WARNING for graphic and mature violence since the entire story is filled with it… but just to be safe, know that it's here and will be a consistent theme of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 32: When Dreams Come True

* * *

I came to in Eustass' room. And this time I knew that I wasn't dreaming. The sensations that I felt now were way too real… the weakening of my body from the sea stone… the chill of the cold air on my naked skin… the ache from being chained up in such a strange position… the anxiousness as I waited for Eustass to appear… He had me strapped up onto a small, wooden bench, my wrists chained down to the legs of it and my torso supported by its width. My back was kept straight and I was down on my knees. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had planned… with my back and ass exposed like this, it had to be some sort of flogging. I had never been afraid of pain… as a marine, I had been trained to handle it. But with Eustass, it was never just pain. There was always some kind of twisted, dark torture involved.

I tensed when I heard the door opening. In my current position, I couldn't exactly turn to look… which made me feel violated, since my back side was so exposed and I couldn't even see who the hell was walking in to see me like this.

"Awake yet, bitch?" Eustass' voice grumbled as he came closer.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. "Can we just get this over with?" I breathed the words, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever it was that he was about to do.

He laughed, amused by my response. "There's not gonna be any 'getting this over with' bitch. You've earned yourself a punishment. And I'm gonna have fun giving it to you."

I groaned in annoyance, wishing that I could glare at him. "And what exactly am I getting _punished_ for, you awful bastard?" A strange feeling tingled through me as I asked the question, so I threw in the insult hoping to offset it.

He growled, walking over to the other side of the room… where his racks of whips, rods, and other things were. "I told you that you weren't allowed to come without my permission… and you would have if you fucking _could_ have. You're lucky that you didn't, or this would be worse."

I kept my breathing steady, even when I heard him picking something up from his racks. "You'd look for any excuse to torture me."

He chuckled, coming close again. "I don't need an excuse, bitch." He was finally in my view… looking just as he had been when I had crossed his path outside of the washroom… wearing only those horrendous pants... though his face had been cleaned up and his nose reset… "If I wanna torture you, I'll fucking do it." He had a rough looking paddle in his hand… thick… wide… and so very painful looking. He held it up to my face, using it to caress my cheek. "But I'd much rather have you at my mercy for a reason… and I'd prefer it if that reason were because you'd finally come to your senses and start begging for me." He moved back behind me, and my body quivered as he grazed the paddle over my spine. "But for now, I'll settle for punishing you." He rubbed the paddle over my ass, hard enough to lift my round, supple cheeks and make them bounce as he let off. "Most bitches start screaming after three or four… so how does twenty sound?"

"Tch." I snorted, not at all afraid of this shit… he could bash me around all he wanted, it wouldn't bother me.

He laughed, tapping my lower bottom with the paddle. "You'll have to count, bitch… 'cause I sure as hell won't."

And then he was smacking the paddle so hard against my ass that I could feel the sting burning through my extremities. My fingers clenched and my toes curled, all while I gritted my teeth to keep from making a sound. The paddle clapped across my ass again, and I gasped for air.

"Count, bitch!" He yelled, smacking me again. "Start at one and go to twenty! And if you fuck up, I'm gonna start over!"

"Fuck you!" I spat back at him through my teeth.

He laughed, hitting me harder the next time. "Fine then, bitch! Have it your way. I can keep this up all fucking day!"

"You fucking asshole!" I growled out between blows. "I fucking hate you!"

"Oh, I fucking know it, bitch!" He responded through his amused cackles. "I hate you too!"

When the paddle hit my upper thigh, the warm stinging spread to my lower regions… and a strangled moan escaped my throat.

"You fucking like that, bitch?!" He called out in morbid entertainment, hitting the paddle in the same place and making me choke back another moan.

I took a breath and struggled to answer him. "Fuck no!"

He snorted in disbelief, sounding way more amused than I would have liked. And then he stroked the edge of the paddle between my legs and over my warmth, coating it in the wetness that I hadn't even known was there. "Then why the fuck are you so wet, bitch?"

I groaned, unable to keep in the sound, as he continued to rub that damn thing over my entrance and clit. My skin was heated and flushed. And my ass was probably already a bright red from the beating. But in some sick, depraved way… I was enjoying this. I had been enjoying it from the very beginning. I liked the way that he had looked as he towered over me… his stupid, ugly pants hanging low on his masculine hips… his muscles bare for me to see… that awful paddle clenched in his large hand… his dark, insidious grin and wicked, amber eyes…

"This is my fucking nightmare…" I moaned the words, my body shaking as he fondled me with the paddle.

"You ready to start counting, bitch?" He grumbled, still sounding amused. "Or maybe begging?"

I did want him… and I couldn't lie to myself anymore. But that didn't mean that I would fucking beg. He was a horrible pirate that had made my life hell. He made my nightmares come true, for crying out fucking loud. And if I weren't chained with sea stone, I would be aiming for his vitals. At least, I told myself that I would be. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I would do… I was having some very disturbing mental images of me tearing off those hideous pants and wrapping my fingers around his throat as I climbed on top of him… what the fuck was wrong with me?! I needed to end this. And I needed to end it now.

"I'll count." I managed to speak through gritted teeth.

"Good bitch." His satisfied tone made me want to stab him.

I kept my body braced and my eyes closed tightly as he resumed the beating… and I had to start from one.

"One…"

After his teasing at my warmth, I now had a persisting ache in my core. So as the lashing began again… it intensified the ache. The burning that I felt on my ass was spreading over my skin, leaving me flustered and panting for breath. I could feel every hit resonate through the tender skin of my ass, sometimes my thighs, and to my center… where it pooled in a coil of pressurized pain… and pleasure.

"Four…"

And every time I forced another number out with my strained, groaning voice, humiliation pooled along with the pressure, tightening into an unbearable need of unsatisfied culmination.

"Nine…"

I writhed against the bench, not close enough to rub myself against the rough wood… and I was ashamed that I was even trying. I just needed something… anything… to give me release.

"Sixteen…"

"Your golden skin looks really fucking good with a red tint to it." Eustass was laughing and making comments here and there, but I was too overwhelmed with the contradicting feelings to care. Fuck, I hated him. I hated him so fucking much.

"Twenty."

Finally the paddling stopped. And my skin felt chilled from the lack of repeating warmth that the swats had been providing. I was heaving for air, greedily sucking it in as I tried to catch my breath. He laughed as he walked across the room to return the paddle to its rack. And then he came back over with a key. I watched him carefully as he unlocked the sea stone, leaving me free and unrestrained. I took a moment to feel the strength return to my muscles, glad to be rid of the weak feeling. And then I pounced.

I caught Eustass off guard when I tackled him to the floor, pinning his legs with mine and grabbing his forearms to restrain him. My mouth met his, and I bit his lower lip, drawing blood, before shoving my tongue past his teeth. He groaned beneath me, shoving my hands off of him so that he could wrap his arms around me. He yanked his hand through my white-blonde hair before grabbing the nape of my neck. And his other hand scratched its way down my back before squeezing onto my ass. I moaned into his mouth when I felt the pain of his grip on my sore ass spark through me. I moved my own hands… settling one onto his throat and digging the nails of my other into his abs. I chewed on his tongue before pulling away and biting a brutal trail down his neck.

"You enjoyed that more than you thought you would, didn't you bitch?" He amusedly grunted the words, his fingers pulling at my skin and his breath steaming over me.

"I don't wanna fucking hear you talk." I grumbled, tightening my fingers around his neck.

He let out a strained laugh, choking it out through my grip. "You really are a fucking thrill, bitch." He rasped the words, not bothering to fight off my hold.

I was so fucking angry… and I wanted to make him pay. At the very least, he _owed_ me an orgasm. And I would make sure that I got one. He was always using me… so this time, I would be the one using him. I bit down onto his chest, savoring the way that he groaned and trembled underneath me. It was nice to be able to turn the tables… but it didn't last long. As soon as my hand moved from his abs and to the bulge that had hardened in his pants, I found myself on my back, with Eustass leering down at me.

"Not so fast, bitch." He grumbled through his grin, now holding my arms down above my head.

I glared up at him, purple eyes heated with my frustration. "You want to fuck me, don't you _Captain_?" My body was quivering beneath him, and I resented how vulnerable this bastard had made me… naked, needing, and fucking desperate… "Then go ahead and fuck me."

He laughed, releasing his grip on my arms and running his hands over my body. "It's not that easy, bitch." He leaned down, his dark lips brushing against the sensitive skin of my neck as he spoke. "You know you want me to fuck you… but you don't get my dick until I hear you beg. Beg for it like my good little bitch." His voice was a low, tantalizing rumble.

I took a deep breath, ashamed at the way that I trembled. I hated this back and forth game. But I knew that there was no getting out of it… not unless I just got it the fuck over with. It was going to happen sooner or later... I knew that now. My body had betrayed me… it wanted him… I was a fucking wreck because of how much I was in need of release. And the longer that I dragged it out, the worse that it would get. The humiliation that he made me feel was sickening… but at the same time, I couldn't deny that my body was reacting to him… and it was maddening. I just needed to use him… I needed to do what it took to use him and relieve myself of these awful feelings. So I ignored the way that my mind was screaming in protest. I convinced myself that I would be taking advantage of him and not the other way around. I pushed past the nausea that swirled with the accumulating pressure. And I reached out to touch his bare, muscular chest.

"Fuck me, Captain." I murmured, my voice strained and barely above a whisper. "Please… fuck me." I leaned up, pressing my lips to his ear. "Make me scream… Make me cry… I don't care. Just… fuck me."

His large hands gripped onto my waist, jerking my body against his as he let out a low growl. "Now that's more like it, bitch…"

And then his dark lips were moving roughly against mine, devouring me in a savage kiss. I shoved my tongue against his, gasping when he thrashed back with his own tongue and even his teeth. He jerked me up from the floor and literally tossed me down onto his bed. The smell of the freshly laundered sheets wafted up as I sank into the blankets. And then he was crawling up on top of me.

"I'll try not to rip open your stupid stitches again." He mumbled as he positioned himself in between my legs. "That means we won't have as much fucking fun as I'd like… but dammit, I am going to hear you scream before this is over."

"Oh, I fucking hate you…" I groaned, raking my hands down his chest before reaching for his pants again.

He chuckled, letting me undo them this time. I took his hard, throbbing, repulsive dick in my hand as he pushed his pants down the rest of the way. And I made him fucking groan for me as I pumped it roughly in my hand. He was a large man… and his dick was also really fucking big. It was long… and really fucking thick. Hell, even his balls were huge… no wonder he was so brazen. I looked up to see him watching me… his wild, red hair raging around his face… his amber eyes glowing with carnal amusement… dark lips stretched into a wicked, lewd grin…

"I hate your fucking face." I breathed the words out as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His grin spread wider as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Then why can't you take your eyes off of me?"

I growled under my breath, running my other hand over his pale, muscled torso. "Just shut up and fuck me already."

He started biting his way down my neck, one hand squeezing at my breast and the other pinching at my clit. "You know by now that's not how to get what you want."

I huffed in frustration, my fingers gripping tightly onto his dick and my nails digging into his chest. " _Please_ shut the hell up and fuck me, _Captain_."

He laughed, grabbing my wrist and jerking my hand away from his throbbing cock. "That's better… you just have to learn to play by my rules, bitch." And then in sudden, powerful movements… he thrusted himself into me, his hips slamming forcefully against mine as he went all of the way in, going deep and full with a direct hit to my spot, and making me scream.

I screamed. I actually fucking screamed. My back arched off of the bed and my body wrapped around his. Oh fuck, this was ecstatic. I wasn't sure what I had been having before, but if _this_ was sex then _that_ wasn't. My entire body was already shaking with the euphoria… my nails scratching their way down his back as I eagerly writhed for more.

"That's it, bitch! Fucking scream for me!" He laughed enthusiastically as he pulled out and repeated the actions, pounding into me so hard and directly that I was seeing stars.

I clutched onto him, biting his shoulder and marking his pale skin with my nails and teeth. The rhythm was so hard that it was almost painful. But I fucking liked it.

"You're fucking soaked! And so damn, fucking tight! Dammit!"

He had a bruising grip on my breast and ass, but I even found myself liking that. There was something about the way that it felt to have pain mingling with the pleasure… This feeling was sweet, blissful agony. I loved it. And I hated that I loved it. And I never wanted it to end. I almost wanted to beg him to go faster. I raked my nails up his back until I had a hand tangled into his wild, red hair. I ran my other hand to his hip so that I could feel him moving with his powerful thrusts. My legs shook and trembled around him, holding my body to his as I struggled to meet him for more. More… I wanted more.

"Ah! Please, Captain!"

He was right, I had no problem begging now… as long as this is what I was begging for. I could feel my core tightening and filling with an unbearable pressure. And I wanted it gone. I wanted him to relieve me of it. I wanted him to fuck my way to the biggest orgasm that I had ever had. I was on the brink… I could feel it coming. I just wanted my climax… I was swallowing my pride and dignity for it… and I was finally going to get it.

He moved his hand from my breast and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him. "I've got another rule, bitch. Are you listening?" His pace slowed, but his thrusts held the same amount of strength.

I realized that he wasn't going to continue his faster pace until I answered him, so I forced the words out of my mouth. "Yes, Captain." I hated how breathless and pathetic I sounded… but honestly, I was feeling too fucking good to care too much about it. This was what I wanted… I just had to endure this horrible man for a little while longer… until he gave me what I needed…

His fingers tightened on my jaw, making sure to keep my attention. "You fucking look at me when you come… and you thank me for every fucking orgasm that I give you… understand?"

I nodded, not even caring how depraved it all sounded. I had already degraded myself to get what I wanted… why not sink a little lower? "Yes, Captain." If only the bastard knew that I was only giving in for my own end… that's right… I was using him… he wasn't using me… _I_ was using _him_ …

He laughed, crushing his mouth against mine and biting at my lips. "Good bitch. Now fucking come for me."

And then he was drilling into me at such a fast pace, hitting my spot so hard and directly, going so fucking deep, and slamming against me with such force that I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream at him to stop or scream for more. Either way, the pressure that had been building so intensely in my core finally exploded around me. And I was screaming. I forced myself to look at his fiendish, amber eyes… watching the dark grin split his masculine face… as I surged through the waves of my orgasm. My entire body went into uncontrollable spasms, every single one of my nerves burning with the sinful pleasure. Eustass' fingers found my throat… and I knew what he wanted.

"Th-Thank you, Captain…" I panted out the words, feeling a sick sense of relief when his grin widened at hearing them.

"That's my good little bitch…" He groaned the words, hammering into me a few more times… and then I felt him emptying inside of me.

I was reeling in a horrible haze of sickening pleasure. My body was tingling as the aftershocks of ecstasy ran through me. I shuddered when I heard him chuckle above me.

"We're not done yet, bitch." He grunted as he slid his dick out of my warmth… which was now filled with his disgusting come.

My mind was a numb fog of white noise. I was purely a physical being at this point, having cast away my senses for carnal needs. I disgusted myself… but not enough to put a stop to this addictive, intoxicating, absolutely abominable pleasure. I caught a glimpse of his dark, wicked grin as he moved over me. And then I felt his mouth on my skin… biting viciously at my breasts as he laughed from low in his throat. I moaned, revolted at my own body for arching further toward his abrasive teeth and slick tongue… for trembling beneath him… damn… my skin was burning at his touch. His fingertips dug into my hips… and then he flipped me over.

"I don't usually say this… but don't move so fucking much. Your damn stitches are starting to rip." He growled the words under his breath, which fanned hotly on the nape of my neck.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I was glad for having an excuse not to look at him. I breathed into the pillow, basking in the effects of my rushing adrenaline. "I'd like to see _you_ fuck without moving."

"Tch." He let out an amused snort as he pulled me up onto my knees and positioned himself behind me. "No you wouldn't."

He grabbed my wrists, pinning them down onto the bed as he shoved himself into me… and again, I found myself screaming. From behind, it was a whole new realm of ecstasy. His dick was grinding through my walls as it plunged deep and directly into a place that made me shriek and ache with frantic bliss. His large, heavy body was pressing down onto mine, keeping me from moving. His hips were slamming so forcefully into me that I could feel a stinging on my sore ass as his skin slapped against mine. And that irritating pressure that I had just gotten relieved of was beginning to build again… infuriatingly tight and persistent in my core…

"Oh, fuck!" I clenched my fists, rather annoyed that I was unable to move… and I could tell that I was trying, since Eustass' fingers had gripped more tightly around my wrists and his chest had pressed harder down onto my back.

"Wanna come again, bitch?" He grunted, changing his pace so that he was moving agonizingly slowly… his hard dick grating through the contracting walls of my warmth… forcefully hammering powerfully and yet so horribly gradual into my spot…

I gritted my teeth, ashamed of how badly I wanted this… how desperate I was for another climax… how fucking much I _needed_ this pressure to be released in what I knew would be another mind-blowing orgasm… "Yes." I hissed the word. Then, remembering that he wouldn't give me what I wanted without the damn title involved, I added "…Captain."

He laughed, grazing his teeth over the top of my spine and giving me chills. "How much do you want it?"

I growled, realizing exactly what he was playing at… damn bastard. "You know how much." I grumbled out, resenting myself for wanting to just get it over with and beg him for it.

"Oh, I do, bitch." He laughed even harder, tracing my shoulders with his tongue before speaking again. "But I want to hear you say it… I'm the only one that can make you come… so tell me how much you want to come for me… beg me for it…" He never missed a beat. He kept up his slow, torturous, so-hard-it-was-almost-painful thrusting as he spoke.

I shuddered, knowing that there was no other way. I would have to play his stupid, fucking game in order to get what I wanted. So… I would play along… just for now. Just… just to get what I wanted… and that was it. I was only doing it to get the pleasure that I fucking deserved… _needed_ … fuck this bastard. Damn him to the hottest hell for lowering me to this level of need. I swallowed another bitter mouthful of my pride, ignoring another wave of nausea. And I prepared to give the bastard what he wanted… so that I could get what _I_ wanted. "Please… Captain…" My voice was strained and breathy. I felt faint with the effort that I was making. "Please… make me come… the way that only you can."

He groaned, so husky and feral that it was almost palpable around us. And then he was pounding hard and fast, making me scream again. "Fuck yes, bitch!" His fingers were bruising on my wrists. His hip bones drilled against my ass with his thrusts. His chest weighed heavy on my back. His mouth was hot and sharp on my shoulder.

And I fucking reveled in it. "Dammit! Captain!"

"Whose are you, bitch?! Whose dick makes you scream?!" He roared the words, his voice laced with groaning satisfaction.

And I was lost in my need, no sense of reason left in me. "Yours, Captain! It's yours!"

"You're damn right, bitch!" He laughed happily, grunting as he pounded in and out of me. "Now fucking come for me!"

I screamed from deep in my gut as yet another explosive feeling of ecstasy rattled through me. My body convulsed in spite of Eustass holding me down, overwhelmed with the chilling, intense, frenzied elation. He let go of one of my wrists so that he could tangle a hand in my white-blonde hair. And then he jerked my head to the side so that his amber eyes were glaring into my pleasure-hazed gaze. The blaze of his glare made me realize what he wanted… and I was so overcome and dazed from the gratification that I heard myself saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Thank you, Captain…" I sighed the words through gasping, pink lips.

His dark lips stretched into a grin, his amber eyes still watching me from the shadow of his wild, red hair as he continued his thrusting, which was now erratic and yet still vigorous. "My good little bitch…" He grumbled happily, his body tensing as he emptied himself into me for the second time.

I had wanted him to fuck me senseless. And he sure as hell had… because I had certainly lost all of my sense during this escapade. But now I was coming down from my high… and I was wondering what the fuck I had just done. I had finally cracked… and fucking begged for Eustass Kid… and he had fucked me… and I had liked it. I clenched my teeth, reminding myself that I had taken advantage of the situation for a reason… I hadn't just submitted to his sadism… I had subtly used him for an orgasm that I needed… because I was fucking desperate… and apparently just as depraved as he was… dammit.

He pulled out of my now thoroughly sore and used body, rolling over onto his back beside me. "That was boring compared to what I can do to you, bitch… so hurry up and heal so we can start having some _real_ fun."

I sighed, not even wanting to consider what _real fun_ for him might be. With a composing breath, I started to sit up so that I could go and shower… and wash his touch off of my body.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He grumbled, grabbing my arm to pull me back down.

I looked at him, rolling my purple eyes with a bored expression. "To dance the fucking tango… Dammit. I'm going to shower."

"Tch." He snorted, jerking the blankets of his bed up and covering us both with them. "Shower in the fucking morning."

I blinked, arching a white-blonde brow as I continued to stare at him. Did he seriously expect me to stay in here? And wasn't it morning when we started the fight that led to all of this?

He realized that I was staring. And he let out another snort. "Yeah, bitch. You spent most of the day knocked the fuck out. And you spent the rest of it getting spanked and fucked. That makes it nighttime now. So go the fuck to sleep."

"Why the hell would I sleep in here?" I grumbled, making a move to leave the bed again.

But he growled as he grabbed me again, wrapping an arm around my waist and forcing me to lie on my back. And then he nestled his head into my white-blonde hair and slung his leg over mine. "You're sleeping in here because you got fucked in here, bitch. So shut up and go to sleep."

I was too shocked to really react anymore. Eustass Kid liked to cuddle? Who the fuck could have guessed that? I pursed my lips, letting out a resigned breath before finally relaxing into his bed… and letting my body conform with his. I was tired… even if I had, apparently, been knocked out for the better part of the day. So it was easier to just comply. And as weird as it fucking was… it wasn't bad. I could deal with whatever repercussions came with this in the morning… for now, I would continue to ignore my swallowed pride… bleeding wounds… and the fact that I was cuddled up, rather comfortably, with a man that I hated more than anything in this awful world…

* * *

 **How do you think it will go when they wake up?**

* * *

 **starrat, thank you! :)**

 **TheOnlyKing, she managed to save the island from a massacre… this time, anyway. Lol ;)**

 **Ashley123654, yep! He likes to prove his points, after all ;) lol**

 **Anon, indeed, the punishment was like the dream ;) hehe. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

 **Gwendolyn, awww, well I'm so happy that I can make your day! :D I have a ton of fun writing this story, so I'm glad that you enjoy reading it :) Thank you!**

 **Musk360, lol, well she does seem to enjoy Kid… and she has gotten attached to the crew… but she's too stubborn to want to ever admit it, hehe. I'm so glad that you love my story! Thanks for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it :) And of course, he punished her ;) hehe**


	33. Chapter 33: Questionable Satisfaction

**5 points to CaliamaraMessex, Happylover19, Anon, Gwendolyn, Red-Hot Habanero, and Musk360!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Questionable Satisfaction

* * *

I woke up hungry… very hungry. I opened my eyes at the persisting ache of my stomach. And damn… I was still folded up in Eustass. It was a strange feeling… I had never woken up with a man before. Under normal circumstances, I was quick to retreat from a man's room or eject a man from mine. I'd never actually spent the entire night with one before… sleeping… cuddling… but nothing about this situation was normal. After all, Eustass was entirely abnormal.

He had managed to pull me so that I was tucked underneath his chin and into his chest… his large, muscular body strewn over mine… he had an arm so closely around my waist that his shoulder was on my chest, holding me tightly against him… and a leg hooked around mine, causing our limbs to tangle together… I was very aware of the fact that we were both still naked. I could feel his rough, pale skin against mine in so many places... stretched tight over his hard muscles… warm and firm… dammit. Again I wondered… what had I done? I chose to focus on the fact that I had gotten what I wanted… sexual satisfaction. So what if I had used Eustass Kid to get it? So what if I had lowered myself to a depraved manner of being? So what if I had enjoyed every dose of pain and pleasure? Ugh. I really was disgusting. Maybe even just as disgusting as he was… but either way, I had gotten what I wanted. And now I wouldn't have to be tortured by the aching need.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, I noticed that my stitches were in poor shape… They hadn't actually ripped, but they could do with some ointment to keep them from causing further damage to my skin. And I needed a shower… I tried not to think too much about the bodily fluids that coated me… inside and outside… I let out a sigh, hoping that I would be able to detach myself from him without waking him up. But after carefully moving his arm up and trying to slide out from underneath it and his leg, I discovered that there was no such luck.

His fingers clenched onto my hip, his body tensing around me. "What the fuck are you doing?" He grumbled, his voice low and raspy from sleep.

I sighed, keeping my hands on his arm… even if it had pushed back down onto my body. "I'm getting up, dumbass."

"I'm not ready to get up yet, bitch." He buried his face into my hair, tugging my body back into his with a harsh jerk.

"Well no one said that _you_ had to get up, dipshit." I grumbled in annoyance, now trying to pry my way out of his grip.

He was growling now, shifting to put more of his weight on me. "You're not going anywhere until _I_ say you are, bitch."

My first assumptions had been right… he was definitely not a morning person. "Jeez, can you go one fucking minute without being a prick? Let go of me, you asshole." I squirmed violently underneath him, using fists, elbows, and knees now to try and get him the hell off of me.

"Just fucking stay still before you make me hurt you, bitch!" He was thrashing now as he fought to hold me down, his larger frame covering mine and pushing me down into his mattress. "I'm fucking tired of you shredding yourself up, you dumb bitch!"

"If you'd just let me go then there wouldn't be a fucking problem, you prick!" I was tangled in a mass of sheets and bulky, muscular limbs. It was fucking annoying.

"Let's get one thing straight, bitch…" He put his mouth to my ear and bit down onto my lobe, scraping it through his teeth before leaning up to meet my purple glare with his searing, amber gaze. "You're my bitch. And you're gonna be a good fucking bitch and follow my damn orders. And if you don't, you'll be fucking chained up and punished until you've learned another fucking lesson."

"I'm not a fucking dog, you sick, degenerate bastard." I spat up at him. "So let's get something else straight… I'm not going to blindly follow your orders. And even though I lost my senses and begged for your revolting dick last night, that doesn't mean that it will happen again. I'm not going to be your fuck toy."

He laughed, leaning down so closely that his dark lips were brushing against my pink ones as he spoke. "Oh, you'll beg again, bitch… because that was only a fucking taste of what I can do to you, and it was still enough to make you scream."

I huffed, trying to ignore the way that my stomach clenched as I remembered exactly why I had been screaming…

"That was the least of what I can do, and it was still the best you've ever had." He chuckled confidently, obviously not a doubt in his mind.

And honestly, he had every right to be that confident… but that didn't mean that I was just going to roll over for him. "You got what you wanted… you heard me scream. And I got what I wanted… a fucking orgasm. We can be done now."

"I'm nowhere near done with you, bitch." He shoved his hips against mine… and I had to hold back the moan when I felt his hard dick moving across my sensitive areas.

"Well I'm done with you, asshole." I flung my head up and head-butted him with a heavy blow, right in his recently broken nose.

He roared in pain, already bleeding again, and leaned back only so that he could wrap a hand around my throat. "You fucking bitch!"

I was choking for air, my nails digging into his arm as I tried to pry his fingers away from my neck. I was so occupied that I didn't notice him shifting… until I felt his dick shoving into my warmth. I coughed out a groan, my body arching reflexively at the feeling of being so suddenly filled and stretched. He wasn't thrusting, so I could feel him throbbing inside of me… vibrating as he growled… pulsing as he breathed… His fingers loosened, allowing me to breathe a little easier, but kept a firm grip around my neck.

"You were my good little bitch last night…" He grumbled, his hand moving over my ass and giving it a firm squeeze… and I tensed when I felt how sore and bruised it was. "Am I gonna have to beat you again? Or remind you how fucking good I can make you feel? What's it gonna take, bitch? What do I have to fucking do to make you behave?"

I snorted, trying to keep my body from shaking against his. I pulled my nails out of the pale skin of his arm and trailed my fingers to his chest… he was covered in so many scratches and bite marks… "I'm not gonna be your _good little bitch_ , dumbass. I'm a woman, not a plaything." I was trying to keep my voice steady, but it was hard to concentrate with my own damn vagina eagerly contracting around the unwanted intrusion of his ridiculously large cock. "I _may_ play along with your stupid games _if_ I decide that I want you. Other than that, you're shit outta luck." I wouldn't admit that I kind of wanted him right then and there… with his dick throbbing inside of me, at the very least some friction would be nice…

He growled, and I felt the sound reverberate through me. "If I didn't get such a thrill out of it then I'd fucking kill you for being so stubborn." He rocked his hips, just once, but the movement was rough and fierce, sending an intense wave of pleasure through my body. "Just remember what I can do to you… and know that I can do a hell of a lot more." He lurched against me just one more time, hitting my spot with direct force, making me bite back my scream... I was rather proud of myself for holding in the sound. "Get the hell out. And don't fucking come back until you're ready to be my good little bitch again."

I groaned as he pulled out and away from me, hurrying to get up and off of his bed. "Where are my clothes?"

"The fucking dresser, you stupid bitch." He grunted back his reply, already crawling back underneath his blankets and settling back into his bed.

I glared at him, but he didn't see. So I quickly went to his dresser, finding my clothes folded on top of it. I carefully pulled them on, being wary of my wounds… damn… on top of the healing lacerations, I now had fresh bruises, bite marks, and scratches. I was observing a bruise on my waist when I heard Eustass chuckling.

"You should see your ass… it looks really fucking good all colored up like that."

I snapped my purple eyes over to glare at him again, tugging my shirt down completely. "You should see your nose… it looks really fucking funny all crooked like that."

His grin immediately turned into a scowl. "Stop fucking breaking it, you bitch!"

Now I was the one laughing. "Stop pissing me off, you dumbass."

He growled, burying his face back into his pillows. "Get the fuck out before I break _your_ nose, you annoying bitch."

I rolled my eyes, smirking as I straightened my clothes and left his horrible room.

* * *

Kid was one happy man. He knew that he was making progress with her… He'd been so damn amused when he'd walked out onto the deck to the sound of an angry mob and found his bitch holding the bar wench, which he'd thoroughly fucked the shit out of, in her chains. He'd walked out just in time to see her dumping her to the ground and just managed to hear her telling the mob of townspeople to get lost before they pissed off _her_ _captain_. Hearing her talk like that sent pleasant chills down his spine. He knew her well enough to know that she was just trying to save their pathetic lives… but still. She had known that he would kill them for irritating him. And when he'd asked her what was going on, she'd told him that she was "getting rid of the trash." Fuck, she was amusing.

He'd found her later… and then his bitch had taken the initiative and kissed him for once… and it had been one hell of a kiss. She had actually caught him off guard and pushed him up against the fucking wall. Kid thought for sure that was the breaking point… that she'd beg for him right then and there… but she was so damn stubborn. She even had the audacity to suggest that _he_ should beg for _her_. Fuck, she was one hell of a thrill. And then she'd gone and said that she wanted to flog him… oh, if only the bitch knew… He'd left her wet and wanting, knowing that he was the only one that could give her the release that she craved…

But then she'd gone and pissed him off… maybe even more than she ever had before. When he'd smelled her scent… tasted it on her fingers… he'd seen red. For her to fucking _dare_ relieve herself of the tension that he'd been building after he'd explicitly told her that she wasn't allowed to come without him saying so… oh, he was dead set on making her pay a horrible price. And then she'd gone and made it worse… she'd laughed in his face and fucking threatened to get her fix from some random dick. He could have fucking killed her… if he didn't want her so badly. And he meant every word that he said… he would cut off every fucking dick within her reach… chop off every ball… kill any sorry excuse for a man that she ever dared to look at… she was _his_. And no one else would ever be allowed to touch her.

She had managed to redeem herself, though… when she'd fessed up and told him the truth. The ridiculous bitch had been unable to come on her own. The sense of satisfaction that he got when she'd made the admission was indescribable… it almost made up for how fucking furious she'd made him. But he still had to make her pay for trying…

He had no idea that she'd fucking enjoy the paddling, though... at least not that much. When that first moan had slipped out of her gasping, pink lips… fuck… he'd nearly lost it. And damn… was she wet… He'd almost scrapped the paddle and just fucked her instead. But he had a lesson to teach her... and she was gonna fucking learn it. After some teasing, she'd finally agreed to start counting. And her resolve was astounding. She never screamed. She never winced. There were no sounds of pain. She only moaned here and there. He even noticed her squirming… but not to get away… she was squirming in need. Fuck, she was damn near perfect. And her firm, round ass looked so damn enticing… bouncing with every swat of the paddle… golden skin turning red and even purple as it welted and bruised… Kid was almost disappointed when it was over.

But his bitch was quick to stifle that disappointment. He sure as hell wasn't expecting her to jump him as soon as he unlocked her sea stone. She actually fucking pinned him… shoving her mouth against his and drawing blood as she bit and kissed him. She even had the nerve to fucking choke him when he started talking. Oh, fuck, he wanted her… more than ever.

And she wanted him… she proved it when she reached for his cock. So Kid had to make his point… yet again. And finally… finally… she gave the fuck in. And she begged. Kid finally got to hear his bitch begging for him. It was even better than he had imagined… because it wasn't whiney or desperate… her begging was still bold… she said please, but she said it with an urgent challenge… a challenge that Kid was more than willing to accept.

The only thing that annoyed Kid at this point was her damn stitches. With any other bitch, he wouldn't give a shit… but he planned on getting more than one use out of this one. In fact, he planned on keeping this particular bitch around for a good, long while… he couldn't see losing her… ever. So he had to take care of her… to some extent. After all, he still was gonna be sure to hear her scream.

And he sure as hell did. He finally got to bury himself in that tight, wet pussy… and damn, was she fucking tight… and so fucking wet… and the wait was so fucking worth it… with his dick being squeezed by her hot, soaking cunt… and her violent writhing… she was just as fucking rough as he was… and he fucking loved every moment of it… especially her screams. Even her screams were better than he had imagined. They were so fucking satisfying… ecstatic… and even demanding… the sounds made him want to fuck her harder… faster… to please her… he'd never experienced anything like it. Usually, he only cared about his own damn self… he got his gratification from being in control… from making a bitch beg and plead for their pleasure… from giving them a slow, torturous build to the best, most powerful orgasm that they'd ever experienced… and knowing that they'd never get anything better than him… But this bitch… _his_ bitch… she was different. She was tough… she wasn't some weak, sniveling whore… she was begging, but not in a way that made him want to drag it out… it made him want to give her what she wanted… she made him want to satiate her. It was unlike any other feeling he'd had during sex before… and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

When he made her come, it was so fucking gratifying that he couldn't wait to do it again. The look on her face… she'd followed his rule and looked into his eyes… purple eyes remaining hard, even though her body was convulsing beneath him… pink lips open as she screamed in ecstasy… white-blonde hair mussed around her sun-kissed face… He had worried that she wouldn't thank him… so his fingers reached for her throat… but the words had slipped from her mouth… and he'd came easily after that. Fuck… he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to do it all again… so he did.

But she had moved so damn much… her smooth, toned body wrapped so tightly around his, writhing against him as she met him for every plunge… powerful thrust for thrust… no bitch had ever kept up with him before… but she had. And now her stitches were fucking bleeding. He usually had no problem with taking a bitch from behind… but he wanted to watch her… he wanted to see every time that she bit her pink lips in a useless effort to hold in her rapturous sounds… every time she tilted her head back in euphoria… every time she gripped and bit and dug her nails into his skin… every time those rigid, purple eyes gave way to an expression of bliss… but dammit. He couldn't risk breaking her. She was too damn stupid to even realize that she was ripping herself the fuck up. So he'd gotten a good look at her as she tried to catch her breath… fondled her breasts… and then flipped her over, pinning her down so that she wouldn't be able to move. And even then, her smartass mouth popped off with a snarky remark. Fuck, she was one stubborn bitch. And Kid fucking loved her for it.

Even with her entire body immobilized with his, the bitch was moving. It took a good deal of strength to keep her still… fuck, she was one tough bitch. And it only served to further turn Kid on. The fact that she was arching into him… still trying to move with him… in spite of Kid's relentless hold… fuck… She was gonna have some grisly bruises.

He knew she wanted him… needed him… and now was the time to make her admit it. He found it fucking hysterical when she gave a snide answer to his question. And then… when she gave a real answer… when she begged him to make her come the way that only he could… he couldn't fucking help himself. He found that he needed this just as much as she did… he needed her… more than that, he needed to give her what she needed… and he didn't even have time to fucking care about how strange it was to want to please someone other than himself. She was pleasing him, anyway… that answer had stroked his ego and his libido like nothing else. It wasn't much different from answers that other bitches had given him… but it had come from _her_ … _his bitch_ … his fucking, stubborn bitch… She belonged to _him_ and it was _his_ dick that was doing this to her.

He nearly missed seeing her second orgasm. He jerked her head to the side just in time to watch her purple eyes cloud up with the ecstasy that _he_ had given her. She thanked him without him even having to threaten her… her voice breathless, and yet still somehow bold, as always. The words were a satisfying sound.

He would have fucked her all damn night if she wasn't so damn wounded… stupid bitch. He would have to make sure that she took better care of herself… especially now that they had breached her stubbornness and there was fucking involved. He couldn't wait to show her what he could _really_ do…

And then she'd tried to fucking leave… damn bitch and her audacity. Kid was used to kicking bitches out of his bed when he was done with them… not having them get up and trying to leave him. Who the fuck did she think she was? Besides that… he wasn't ready for her to leave yet. For the first time, Kid found himself wanting to keep his latest conquest in his bed… he wanted her close… to fucking hold her… smother her… wrap her up in himself and make her stay. He was a selfish man. And he wanted his damn bitch. So he made her stay. He pulled her sculpted, naked body against his… and he fucking loved the way that her firm curves fit against him… her golden skin against his own pale body… He buried his face into her white-blonde hair, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex.

He'd never slept better. So when the bitch had woken him from his deep, restful sleep… he was grumpy, to say the least. He just wanted to hold her for a little longer… to sleep with her in his arms… why couldn't she just stay the fuck still? She was just so fucking annoying! Clearly, nothing had changed… she was still fighting him and her desires. She said that she would only "play his games" if she wanted him… why couldn't she admit that she _did_ want him?! Bitch.

Then again… it'd be boring if she just started giving in to him. Kid begrudgingly admitted, if only to himself, that he liked her better this way. He wanted to fight with her… he wanted to drive her crazy… she wasn't the typical bitch. She was a strong woman, not like the whores that he usually fucked around with. So… she would continue to be her usual, stubborn, obnoxious self… and Kid knew that. Sure, it would piss him off… but that's what Kid liked about it. He got his rocks off from making her want him in spite of herself. So, all in all, he was happy. He waited for his bitch to leave before he fixed his nose again, picturing the way that her ass had looked… round, golden orbs all bruised and swollen… as he fell back to sleep, a happy grin on his face.

* * *

 **What do you think the rest of the crew will have to say about Kid and Rinku finally spending the night together?**

* * *

 **CaliamaraMessex, haha! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! It was about damn time… right?! X,,,,,D And definitely! I couldn't resist making our violent, maniacal Eustass Kid a cuddler… the thought was just too irresistibly adorable ;) *drools* Thank you for the lovely review! It sure made writing the chapter so much more worth it! ;D I hope you enjoyed the update! There will be more fun to come! ;)**

 **TheOnlyKing, lol, she** ** _is_** **stubborn… haha!**

 **starrat, thank you!**

 **Happylover19, I hope the wait was worth it! lol. And I know… the cuddles would be amazing, hehe. And of course she made it weird… she wouldn't be our stubborn Rinku if she didn't, haha! You'll get to see what Killer and the rest of the Kid Pirates have to say in the next chapter ;) because of course they heard… lol!**

 **PuddyKatz, I'm a firm believer in fanfiction being whatever I want it to be… which means that she won't get pregnant unless I want her to ;)**

 **Anon, thank you! I'm so glad that you love the story and that you enjoyed the chapter! :D And of course Kid will use any opportunity to gloat… hehe**

 **Gwendolyn, haha, hope you got that nosebleed under control ;) And yesss, the hate is strong with this one! Hahaha. The line between hate and llove/lust certainly is thin ;) And even Rinku has needs… lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **SlingB, thank you! :D**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, definitely!**

 **Musk360, lol, thanks for the review! We'll see what the rest of the crew has to say in the next chapter ;)**


	34. Chapter 34: Winning Marks

Chapter 34: Winning Marks

* * *

I had taken a long time in the shower, being sure to scrub every inch of my body clean. I wanted to rid myself of any touch of Eustass that might be lingering. I was trying not to think too much about what had happened in Eustass' room… but it was damn near impossible. I was certain that I would be eternally haunted by the image of his satisfied, grinning, and stupidly smug face hovering over me while I succumbed to my weakness and depravity and actually fucking screamed for him… dammit. I wasn't sure who I was more sickened by… him, or myself. Just what the hell had gotten into me?

It was a beating… a beating that I had been prepared to handle. I had been trained to withstand pain and torture… to be unbreakable when captured… but my marine training had not prepared me for this. Never had I considered the possibility that I would fall into the hands of someone like Eustass Kid… a man capable of inciting a perverseness in me that I hadn't known existed. He was like a disease… he corrupted and debased me to a form of being that I hadn't thought possible. And while it was happening, I hadn't fucking cared just how much the sinful pleasure degraded me… in fact, I wanted more of it. Eustass' wickedness was addictive… until I sobered up from the euphoria and realized just how depraved it all was. And yet… dammit… I wasn't entirely convinced that it hadn't been worth it. I cursed both Eustass and myself.

Why… why had I enjoyed the pain? Why had I craved more of it? True… I had been just as eager to dish it out as I had been to receive it… but still. What the fuck was wrong with me? Since I had met Eustass, everything in my life had been twisted and turned around. He really was like fire… he burned, destroyed, and yet he also brought light to things that I had otherwise been kept in the dark about. He made me see things that I would never have seen on my own. The world was a gray place… full of corruption and chaos… and Eustass was the epitome of it. I could no longer cling to the lines of my black and white world… and the red of Eustass' flames were so much more realistic and true.

I sighed. I couldn't let him overwhelm me… I couldn't let him change me. It was one thing for him to make me see things for what they really were… to burn away the false perceptions that I had of the world… it was another thing entirely for me to let him burn away my sense of self along with it all… not that I really knew who I was anymore, anyway. As tempting as it was to be swept away by his wickedness, I couldn't lose myself… my sense of justice… my reasons and morality… I still had my own beliefs to cling to… my sense of justice clashed with his… and I couldn't forget that.

I was a part of his crew, but that didn't mean that I had to submit and sway for him. I would fight for my own justice… I would protect the innocent and the weak in spite of the fact that he thought the strong deserved to trample over them. I could butt heads with him all day, every day… I could protect others from his corruption. And that's exactly what I would do. I would keep fighting… even if my body would rather be fucking. Because damn… as much as I hated Eustass… from deep inside of my very being I hated him… he was the best damn lay that I had ever had. I hadn't even known that sex could feel that damn good. And the realization that I had experienced such addictive, mind-blowing pleasure with Eustass Kid sent sickening shudders through me. I would be a fool to ignore the way that my body reacted for him… craved him… and would surely concede to him once again… But otherwise, I was entirely repulsed by him… and by myself. Just as much as I couldn't ignore the awful need that caused me to grovel like a debased whore, I couldn't ignore the nausea and self-hate that rose through me as a result of it.

I had to think of it as a game… because fucking Eustass couldn't be something that I took too seriously. He had his stupid rules… and if I wanted to play along and follow those rules, I could get what I wanted out of him. And that would be the only time that I conformed for him… when I was playing the game to get satiation for the carnal needs that I hadn't even known I was capable of… until fucking Eustass Kid had shown me just how shamelessly deviant I could be. And after I got what I wanted, I'd go back to fighting him again. Mostly, I just tried to keep from thinking too deeply about why exactly I had enjoyed it all so much… and why I was already thinking about doing it all again…

* * *

I had dressed in a long-sleeved, button-up shirt and some tight pants, hoping to cover up the marks that Eustass had left on me. Unfortunately, my neck was still largely exposed, showing off fingerprint shaped bruises, hickeys, and even bite-marks that I could only hope no one would notice or draw attention to.

I went by the infirmary first, closing the door behind me and removing my clothes so that I could tend to my stitches. I tried not to pay much attention to the many other injuries that littered my body as I applied ointment to the sutures on my thigh, side of my abdomen, and inner bicep. Most of them would be ready to remove soon, aside from the ones on my side… since those had been ripped so many times.

I had pulled my pants back on and I was working on buttoning my shirt back up when Killer walked into the room.

He chuckled in amusement, shutting the door behind him. "I came to see if you need any help… but it seems you've managed."

I narrowed my purple eyes at him, making sure that my clothes were straight and buttoning my shirt all the way up to the collar. "I did manage, thank you."

He chuckled again, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door. "It seems that you also managed to finally get yourself laid… and from the sounds that could be heard echoing through the ship, I'd say you rather enjoyed yourself."

I felt my skin start to burn. I nearly snapped at Killer… until I reminded myself that it wasn't him that I was angry with. I was angry with Eustass. And I was angry with myself.

"I was worried that you might sustain further injury, but… I can see that you're fine, for the most part." He continued, not even fazed with my clear-upset.

"Can we please not discuss this?" I grumbled, resisting the urge to smack him.

His helmet covered head tilted to the side as he answered. "Well… even if I were to agree to keep from mentioning it… that won't keep the rest of the crew from teasing you."

I felt my face pale. "Oh, fuck."

" _Oh, fuck_ is right." He laughed harder.

I made a move to shove him aside so that I could make a break for my room. "I'm going into hiding."

But he grabbed me by the wrist, suddenly dragging me down the hall and toward the very area that I now wanted to avoid. "You'll have to get this over with eventually… it might as well be now."

"But Killer!" I struggled to think of a valid argument as I pulled against his hold, digging my heels into the wood flooring of the ship and trying to pry his fingers off of my wrist.

But he was relentless. "But nothing. You missed breakfast. And you didn't eat at all yesterday."

The whining sound that laced my voice had me cringing at my own pitifulness. "I don't need to eat!"

"Yes you do." He responded smoothly.

I let out a dramatic groan. And then, realizing how pathetic I was being, I decided to pull myself together. He was right. There was no getting out of this. I needed to just get it over with. And maybe… it wouldn't be so bad. I was a formidable woman that had been trained to handle insubordination and disrespect with swift retribution. So… if anyone pissed me off too badly, I would just beat the shit out of them.

Killer pulled me into the dining hall and we gathered our food before sitting with the others. It was at the peak of lunch time, so it was rather crowded. And everyone watched me as I seated myself next to Killer, with Heat on my other side. I was just lifting my first bite to my mouth when the teasing started.

"So…" Heat drawled, his elbow digging into my side. "You were making quite the ruckus last night."

I elbowed him back, though with enough force to make him grunt in pain, before taking my bite and humming in acknowledgement of his statement.

Wire was the next to say something. "I'd ask if you enjoyed yourself, but from the way we could hear you screaming for more… well…"

I kicked Wire underneath the table, making him shout in pain.

Killer chuckled from beside me. "You should watch what you say… she's still deadly."

Wire was glaring at me as he rubbed his assaulted shin. "I'd kick her back, but she already looks like she took a beating last night."

I was about to say something, but Heat's laughter cut me off.

"The real reason you won't do anything is because she'd kick your ass."

Wire huffed, going back to his food.

"Seriously though…" Heat mumbled, poking at my bruised neck. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Killer answered. "She liked it."

I choked on my food. Bastards…

Everyone else was too scared by my violence to say anything, but they were all laughing under their breath.

And then my red-headed nightmare appeared.

"Hey, bitch." He spoke through a wide, dark grin. He sat down at the head of the table, his grin widening as he looked me up and down… amber eyes leering over my body. "Your skin really does look fucking good when it's covered in bruises…" He ran his tongue out over his lips, tilting his head down so that it was shadowed by his flaming, red hair. "I can't wait to give you more."

"Tch." I rolled my eyes at him, turning my attention back to my food. "You'll have to keep waiting."

He laughed, seemingly undeterred. "We'll see about that, bitch."

"Captain…" Heat grumbled, poking at my neck again. "I know she's tough… but did you have to be so rough with her?"

Eustass laughed as he answered. "She fucking liked it."

"Will everyone stop saying that?" I grumbled, gripping my fork a little tighter than necessary.

And Eustass continued to laugh. "It's fucking true."

"You can't deny it. Everyone heard." Wire mumbled as he cleared his plate.

"Do you want me to hurt you again?" I snapped at him.

And he quickened his pace as he walked away. "No."

I rolled my eyes before turning my glare to Eustass. "He's fucking bruised too, you dumbasses."

Eustass glanced down at himself, noting the marks that I had left him that were exposed due to his open coat. "Tch. Yeah… but _I'm_ not the one complaining." He shrugged it off, broadening his posture to show more of the scratches and bite marks that I had left across his skin. "In fact… I'm pretty fucking proud of these." His dark lips stretched into a smug grin. "I earned them… they're proof that I fucked you so damn good."

I felt disgusted at the way my cheeks burned. Damn that bastard…

Heat laughed, also getting up from the table. "It's okay, Rinku… we all knew it would happen eventually."

"That reminds me…" Killer murmured. "Who won the bet?"

"Bet?" I narrowed my purple eyes as I glared around at the men around me.

"I did!" Some man in overalls, I hadn't bothered to learn his name, spoke up. But he quickly shrunk down into his seat when my glare turned to him.

"What fucking bet?" Eustass seemed just as confused as I was.

"We all had a bet on how long it would take before you two started fucking instead of fighting." Killer shrugged his shoulders as he casually explained something that should never have been taken so nonchalantly.

"We're still fighting!" I snapped, slamming my fork down onto the table. "And I'll stab any of you bastards if you mention the fucking again!"

Eustass started laughing, his head tilted back with the effort of his loud, obnoxious guffaws. He took some time before settling down a bit, and then he gestured toward the overalls-man. "Hey! How much did you win?"

Overalls-man glanced his frightened gaze over at me before answering his captain. "Uh… 8400 beris, Captain."

He held out his hand, snapping his fingers expectantly.

And Overalls dug around in his pocket, scrambling to hand the beris over to his captain.

Eustass chuckled as he counted the beris, taking a portion for himself before tossing what was left back to Overalls. "Now all of you get the fuck outta here so I can finish my lunch in peace."

The crew was quick to leave, while I just sighed and finished what was left on my plate. Eustass watched me, leering amber eyes fixated on me as he also finished his food. But not a word was spoken between us as we ate. I was happy to just ignore him. I finished before he did and stood to take my plate into the kitchen. But he reached out to grab at me as I was walking by. I dodged, of course. And, of fucking course, he used his devil fruit to draw me in with the metal on my belt. I needed to stop wearing belts, dammit.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed, moving to use the momentum of his devil fruit's attraction to elbow his head.

But he dodged and caught me in his lap, catching my arms and pinning them to my sides as he wrapped his arms around me. I kicked my legs, trying to land my heel into his shin or stomp onto his foot, but he pulled his leg up and caught both of mine underneath his. I was squirming in his grasp, my ass sitting on his thigh and my legs caught underneath his as he kept his stupid arms around me.

"Will you just settle the fuck down?" He grumbled, mouth near my ear.

I huffed, staying tense but eventually stilling in his arms. "Will you just leave me the fuck alone, for once?"

He chuckled, hot breath steaming down my neck as his dark lips brushed against my ear. "Not a chance." Realizing that I had stopped struggling, he lifted one of his arms, keeping the other wrapped tightly around me in a restraining hold, and shifted until he was tracing his fingers over my neck. "I really do like the way these marks look on you…" His voice was husky… I could feel it rumbling through his chest.

He was touching the hickeys… the bruises that his fingers had left on my skin… the indents that his teeth had left from biting… I struggled not to shiver at how strange it felt… the contrast of an almost gentle touch against the marks that I had earned from such violent actions… His fingers moved further down, and I was focusing so intently on not reacting to the feeling that my reflexes didn't kick in when he reached my collar… and he began to undo the buttons. By the time that I finally realized what he was doing, he'd already exposed a decent amount of my cleavage.

I started struggling again, able to pull an arm free and grasp his hand with mine. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled out, glaring at his fiendish, amber eyes.

And he chuckled, lifting my hand to his mouth and biting down onto the base of my thumb. "I'm just admiring my artwork, bitch."

My purple eyes darted down to see the scattered marks across my chest before looking back up to glare at him again… oh, how I hated the smug look in his glowing, amber eyes. "Admire it while you can, asshole… You won't be making any more for a while."

"Tch." He didn't seem at all convinced or bothered. "You've gotta be the most stubborn woman in the Grand Line… but now that you know what I can do to you…" His mouth moved from my wrist and over my hand, where he started nibbling on my fingertips. "…how I can make you feel… have you screaming and begging for more…" He stopped assaulting my hand with his mouth and placed it onto his exposed chest. "…eventually you're gonna come crawling back, bitch… begging me to make you feel more of the pleasure that only _I_ can give you… and I'll be ready to fuck you all over again… to make you scream out for me…" He leaned in, the grin splitting his face as his forehead touched mine. "…because we both know that you want more…" His hand moved from mine… down the length of my arm… over my curves… and stopped to cup my warmth through my pants. "…and I'm the only one that can give it to you."

I shivered, squirming uncomfortably in his hold. " _If_ and when it comes to that…" I mumbled, trying to maintain some composure… because it was true… we both knew that eventually, it would happen again. "I'll let you know. Until then…" I reared my head back and threw it forward to head-butt him. But he saw it coming and managed to move out of the way in time. "Don't expect me to conform for you."

He laughed, still not seeming bothered by my aversion. "No. Until then, I'll just keep fucking with you. And you'll keep fucking back."

He suddenly pressed his mouth to mine, his teeth biting at my lips before his tongue shoved roughly inside. I dug my fingers into his chest, leaving more scratch marks in his skin as my tongue battled with his. His fingers stroked at my warmth through the fabric of my pants, making me groan at the friction. Fuck, I hated him. I fought to get my other arm free, but he was still holding it and my legs down with forced restraint. His hand moved from my warmth and I felt him slipping something into my cleavage. He pulled away from my mouth with another laugh, giving me a devious look. "There's your cut, bitch."

I felt breathless and ashamedly dazed. As soon as he let go of me I clambered out of his lap, glaring at him with heated, purple eyes. He just continued to laugh as he stood up and left the room, not bothering to say another word. I struggled to steady my breathing. It was when I reached down to button my shirt back up that I realized he'd shoved beris between my breasts. I could feel my face burning at the audacity as I pulled the beris out and shoved them into my pocket, not even bothering to count them. Damn that bastard…

* * *

 **No one answered the question last time… hahaha, should I even bother asking them? Thank you for all of the reviews, loves! I enjoy them so much! They make writing so much more fun :D**

* * *

 **HoneyClouds, aww, thank you! I'm honored to have my story among your favorites :) I do enjoy writing Kid and Rinku ;D**

 **loveanimation4life, thank you! I agree :) It's fun to see things from his perspective sometimes ;)**

 **Shizuka Saruda-Uchiha, thank you for reviewing! And yessss, he is! lol.**

 **starrat, thank you!**

 **TheOnlyKing, Rinku has been with them for weeks, but she didn't get her stitches until after she was arrested by Yuzaki, lol. Don't know if you've ever had stitches before but they're a pain in the ass! Especially if they're not taken care of properly. So at least the frustration of them seems to be relating, lol.**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

 **Happylover19, hehe, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And yes, definitely a love-hate relationship that, at the very least, is working as a fun story ;D And thank you so much! I write for the enjoyment of it and I love when readers enjoy reading my stories :D It makes it so much more fun! I hope that you'll continue to read :)**

 **ChocoGummies, hehehe, well I'm glad that I could fulfill the want that you never knew you had ;D I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy!**

 **KagomeUchiha101, thank you!**

 **Guest, of course! thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35: Sparring for Stakes

**5 points to Gwendolyn, Red-Hot Habanero, and Duevo!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Sparring for Stakes

* * *

I found that we had left the last island in the time that I had spent unconscious. I only hoped that there hadn't been any more deaths before Eustass and his crew had made the departure… but even if there had, there was nothing that I'd be able to do about it now. I spent most of the day in my room, recuperating and avoiding the rest of the crew. At least, I _was_ avoiding them… until the rambunctious crashing and yelling that sounded like it was coming from the deck was suddenly sounding from just outside of my room.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I shouted, jumping up from my bed and stomping over to the door. I opened it to see Heat crumpled against Killer's door, slightly bleeding from a busted face and thoroughly bruised. "What the hell are you doing?" I glared down at him with exasperated, purple eyes.

He chuckled, somewhat straightening himself up to look at me. "I lost a sparring match with Killer… so now I gotta clean his room."

I arched a white-blonde brow and leaned against my doorway. "So that's what all of that racket was…" I thought about how appealing the idea of sparring sounded… and decided to go up to the deck. "Put some ice on your face, Heat." I demanded as I walked by him. "It's already swelling."

He slowly got up and trudged his way to the kitchen. "Yes, ma'm!"

I shook my head, smirking at his response, and finally emerged out onto the deck to see various members of the crew watching as Killer sparred with Wire. They weren't using weapons, just martial arts. Wire probably could have been using his trident and still be losing, though. Killer was simply too fast for him. Wire was a talented fighter, sure… but he was slow. So it was no surprise when Killer overwhelmed him with speed rather than force.

Wire managed to block the punches that were aimed at his face, throat, and gut… but he didn't even see Killer swiping his leg out to kick Wire off of his feet and onto his ass. He hit the deck with a loud thud and Killer took the opportunity to kick his chest hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Before Wire could catch his breath or get back up, I stepped forward.

"My turn." I was aware that I was grinning. And I couldn't help myself. The thought of fighting just for the fun of it was just too appealing. And I remembered how challenging of an opponent Killer had been before. It made me excited to fight him in a sparring match.

Killer stepped around Wire's still-crumpled form and tilted his head at me. "Sure." It sounded like he was grinning, too. "What do you want if you win?"

"I get something for winning?"

"Yeah." Killer glanced down at Wire, nodding pointedly at him. "I just got his earnings for the next month. And I got Heat to clean my room." Then he turned his covered face back to me. "When we spar, we always spar for stakes. It's just something that we do."

I thought it was a nifty idea… at least it made things more interesting. I thought about it for only a second. And then "I want sea stone handcuffs."

He chuckled, his helmet-head tilting to the other side. "You want sea stone? Should I even ask what for?"

I shook my head, trying so hard to keep my grin from splitting my face. "Nope. You don't want to know." I was already picturing the ways that I would use the sea stone on our horrible pirate captain… but Killer didn't need to know that.

"Don't do it, Killer." Wire groaned, having sat up so that he was now leaning against the railings. "She'll use them to fuck with Captain."

My purple eyes darted over to glare at him. "Should I fuck with you instead?"

Killer laughed, rolling his shoulders and taking a stance. "Okay. I'll give you sea stone handcuffs if you win. But if _I_ win… you have to stay the night with Captain again."

I gaped at him, the grin completely gone now. "Why the fuck would I do that?!"

He shrugged, his narrow boot scraping back against the deck as he crouched down, ready to charge. "You're both a lot easier to deal with when you're fucking instead of fighting."

"We're still fighting!" I shouted indignantly, hoping that my face wasn't as red as it felt.

Killer laughed, his fists clenching in front of him. "Take the deal, Rinku."

I narrowed my eyes at him, huffing in irritation. "Fine. I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, Killer."

"We'll see, Rinku." He was already running in my direction, his wild, blonde hair whipping out behind him. "No devil fruits and no weapons! Martial arts only!"

Everyone around was already cheering. Most of them were calling out for Killer. But there were actually a few that were excitedly shouting _my_ name. Heat had come back out onto the deck and he was jumping up and down as he cheered for me to win. Wire, of course, was cheering for Killer. The crew began to divide up into sides, some behind Heat to shout for me and the others with Wire to call for Killer. And I even saw some beris being flashed around as they made bets on who would win.

Killer was fast. But I was faster. He attacked with a punch to my face, and I ducked underneath his fist. I immediately kicked toward his knee, but he managed to jump up in time to dodge my attack. He punched downward, aiming for my ribcage, but I rolled to the side and onto my hands, spinning my legs out for multiple kicks. I landed two of them, one to his chest and the other to his stomach, before he leapt away. By the time that I flipped back onto my feet, he was already charging me again. I was ready to counter, but a loud, obnoxious voice rattled through the air.

"Just what the fuck are you doing, bitch?!"

The deck fell silent. The crew that had been watching with enthusiastic cheers and exuberant yelling set their sole attention on their captain. Killer and I both stopped mid-attack, his fist inches from my jaw and my forearm ready to block while my leg poised to kick his ribs. I maintained my balance, setting both feet back onto the ground before lazily turning my purple gaze to Eustass' direction.

"I _was_ sparring… but then the most awful noise interrupted me." I sighed, flipping my white-blonde hair over my shoulder and making another mental note to cut it. "I mean, you'd be able to see that if you pulled your head out of your ass."

"Bitch!" He roared, sparking with the purple light that I had grown all too familiar with. "How can you be so fucking stupid?!" And then he turned his heated, amber eyes to Killer. "You remember that she's fucking injured, don't you?! Aren't you the one that fucking stitched her dumbass up?!"

Killer seemed taken aback at first, now standing straight and tense beside me. But then he gave a light shrug. "I didn't realize that it was my job to keep her from sparring if she wanted to."

Eustass was growling quite loudly, an animalistic snarl on his face. "You're all fucktards!" He reached out his hand toward me, the purple light sparking at his fingertips. And then, after a few seconds of nothing happening, he roared out angrily again. "You're not wearing any metal!"

I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. I had been smart enough to take my belt off after the incident at lunchtime. "I'm kind of embarrassed that I didn't stop wearing metal sooner."

"That's not gonna fucking stop me, bitch!" He growled some more, now stomping over in my direction. "It's just gonna make shit more difficult." His boots were thudding heavily on the wood of the deck.

Everyone scampered well out of his way. The only one that didn't give him plenty of space was Killer. And me, of course… I wasn't going to back down.

"Did you want to spar, too?" I asked teasingly, my pink lips still pulled into a triumphant smirk.

"I told you that I'm fucking tired of you shredding yourself up." He reached out to grab me, but I stepped back just enough to avoid him. "I will tie you up just to make sure that you fucking heal, you damn, stupid bitch."

I rolled my eyes at him, moving my arms to my sides in case I would need them for fighting. "Why the fuck do you even care?"

"Because you're _mine_!" He shouted the words that still confused me… right there in front of everyone. And then he let out one of those infuriated huffs, reaching out to grab me again. "And I'm the only one allowed to hurt you! That includes you tearing yourself up!"

Again, I backed away. I didn't like that he was saying this shit with everyone watching… it was bad enough when he said it while we were alone. "I told you earlier... I'm not your fuck toy. So if you're worried about keeping me in good condition for your torture fantasies… then just find someone else to satiate your sick, perverse urges."

His amber eyes were blazing and bright beneath the shadow of his raging, red hair. His dark lips pulled into a grimace. "If I have to fucking tell you one more time that I want _you_ then I'm gonna fucking carve it into your skin. You say that I'm sick, but you're the one running around and looking for every opportunity to get yourself fucking hurt, bitch." He leaned in close so that his warm breath was fanning across my face. "At least I know when I'm being perverted. And don't you fucking forget that you enjoy what I do to you. So are they my fantasies, or are they yours, bitch?"

I remembered all too well the nightmares and images that haunted me because of this bastard. I felt a shudder creeping up my spine, and I fought to control it. My stomach was twisting in knots, but I was no longer sure if it was because I was sickened by him… or turned on by him. Fucking bastard. I fucking hated him. "Fight me."

"Tch." He snorted, stepping close without reaching for me so that his chest was to my face. "If you want a beating, bitch, then just say so."

"What I want is a fight, you asshole." I grunted the words, having to tilt my head back to glare up at him. "No devil fruits and no weapons."

A dark grin split his face, his amber eyes suddenly shining with delight. "And what do you want if you win?"

I met his menacing glare resolutely. I knew what I wanted with a desperate ache that I was not used to feeling… I wanted some semblance of control over my life, which I realized that I had never really had. And I also realized that my life would probably never be in my control… because of Eustass Kid. "I want to chain you up and have you at my mercy." I was surprised to hear the words slipping from my mouth. Even as I said them, a cold, sickening chill turned in my gut and spread through my body. "I want to beat you… to make you bleed… to watch you sweat and tremble underneath me… to make you groan and grunt and wail while I fuck you senseless." I could scarcely believe that I was saying this shit out loud… here in front of the better part of the Kid Pirates… with a resoluteness that astounded myself, since I hadn't even really accepted that this shameful part of me existed.

Eustass chuckled, leaning down so that his narrow, pointed nose was brushing against the rounded edge of mine. "That's what you want, is it?"

I met his leering, amber eyes, still not backing down even though there was a voice hissing in the back of my mind that was telling me to just leap into the ocean and drown. After all, anything had to be better than admitting that I wanted to fuck Eustass Kid. "That's what I want."

He reached his hand up. And his large, masculine fingers were actually gentle, yet still firm, as he brushed them over the skin of my neck before grasping onto my jaw. "What are you willing to give me if I win?"

I was afraid to ask. But… "What do you want?" I was proud of myself for not sounding as breathless as I felt.

His dark lips stretched into an even wider grin. "You… down on your knees… begging to suck my dick… and then giving me head like you've never given it before."

I struggled to remain composed. The thought of giving Eustass a blow job had never occurred to me. And while the imagining of it repulsed me, I was still undeterred. If the worst happened and I lost, I would just make the best of it… with this deal, I could still make him melt for me. It may not be under my terms, but either way I could have some control. "Fine."

He chuckled louder, his other hand reaching for my hip. "Remember this deal, bitch. 'Cause we're gonna have this fight after you heal." His fingers dug into my hip and my hair, rough now as he gave me a pointed glare. "Until then, if I catch you doing anything that might make your injuries worse rather than better, I really will tie you up… so tight that you won't be able to move… and I'll strap you down to my bed and fuck you whenever the hell I feel like it, and you won't be able to do a thing about it… except scream, of course. Got it, bitch?"

I ignored the way that my stomach flipped and glared at him as intimidatingly as I could. I wasn't sure which was worse… the fact that I knew that he wasn't lying or the fact that he would do it at all. "We'll see who ties up whom."

He laughed, completely unbothered by my threat.

* * *

 **Do you think that Rinku will be able to behave until she heals?**

* * *

 **starrat, thank you! :)**

 **inazumame1997, thank you! I'm glad that you think so :) I have so much fun writing Kid.**

 **Guest, hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Gwendolyn, alright, I will! :D And there is a bounty on her head… so we'll see ;) Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **KagomeUchiha101, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **ChocoGummies, lol, thank you! I'm glad that you think so :D It sure is fun to write**

 **Foxxiee, aww, well thank you! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story! Kid is such an interesting character… so violent and irrationally angry. It makes him fun to write. I didn't want to make him fluffy or cute. I wanted to write him for the dark and cruel man that he seemed to be. I'm glad that you appreciate it :) I'm also glad that you like my story for more than the lemons… hehe. I like to write my OCs with backgrounds and personalities that will develop well with their pairing. So it makes me happy to know that you enjoy that part of my story :D Thank you so very much for your review! I really appreciate it!**

 **Seiraaa, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And I really appreciate the compliment :D If you do read my other stories, I hope that you'll enjoy them as well :)**

 **Red-Hot Habanero, thank you! And will do :) hehe. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **Duevo, gotcha! Lol. I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


End file.
